Battle of the Heiresses
by maldytah
Summary: An Etoile came to Lillian Girls Academy to visit someone very dear to her heart. Sachiko could not believe her eyes that the person she despises the most plans to steal her beloved Yumi away. What would Sachiko do, now that Shizuma claims to be Yumi's wife.
1. Dreams and Nightmares Part 1

******A/N: Hello. Thank you so much for appreciating my first work "Ciao, Amore" I was really anxious how people would respond to it but thanks to some people I've talked to, they really gave me the boost I need to continue writing new stories. So again, Thank you. This will be my second attempt to write a Sachiko/Yumi fanfic, I've been trying to put this off because Im not sure how it will come out but then again, all I can do is to try my best. Special thanks to Slayer0109 for introducing Strawberry Panic to me and that was where I got the idea for this fic. I noticed a lot of similarities between Sachiko and Shizuma so I thought, why not put them together. Thank you Claine24 for being supportive.**

**I would like to know how you find the story so comments are very much welcome. I love responding to comments so feel free to leave me one or just PM me if you want.**

******Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Dreams and Nightmares Part 1**

Ogasawara Sachiko's striking blue eyes could mesmerize even the gods from Mt. Olympus, but today these cerulean orbs are abnormally darker than they usually are that even the Lord of the Underworld, Hades, would cringe from having a just a glimpse of it. Unbeknownst to her own action, the raven-haired goddess is sending off a demonic aura to the entire meeting room that could freeze anyone's soul.

It is known to every member of the Yamayurikai that she could have the coldest and stoic facial expression, at times she could be hysterical, short-tempered and overly possessive (well, the latter only happens when a certain lecherous old man trapped in a blonde woman's body by the name of Satou Sei makes a pass at her beloved Yumi) such uncharacteristic qualities for her goddess-like features—tall and slim figure, silky black flowing hair that smells like rose petals with a tinge of lemongrass and bamboo, and her skin so smooth and white as an ivory that people are almost afraid to touch her. As the receiver of the intense and striking gaze of her beloved onee-sama, Yumi nervously fidgets under her seat.

"Yumi-san, did you and Sachiko-sama have a misunderstanding? Why is she glaring at you like that? I could almost see a hanya lurking around her back." _'Sachiko-sama looks like she's about to eat Yumi alive'_ Yoshino sneaked a peek at the current Rosa Chinensis and felt shivers ran at the back of her neck after asking those questions to her bestfriend.

Yumi took a quick glance at the person in front of her and thought to herself, _'I wonder, is Onee-sama having her period today? ' _Everyone knew that when the Ice Princess is visited by her monthly visitor, all hell break loose. The pig-tailed girl then turned to her bestfriend and answered in a hushed tone, "I didn't do anything Yoshino-san. I swear. I wish I knew what got Onee-sama so riled up."

Still oblivious to her surroundings, Sachiko continued to drift away. In her stuporous state, she did not notice the former Rosa Gigantea Satou Sei and Rosa Chinensis Mizuno Youko coming in the council room. Both Roses decided to visit their comrades, wishing to invite them to a summer getaway that they were planning.

Satou Sei, who is more often than not perky like an overly-charged battery, noticed the princess's cold demeanor. _'I wonder what is up with the Ice Princess. Did she get rejected by my Yumi-chan? Tsk! Tsk! This girl needs a little cheering up and I think I know just what to do! Option A: Grab Yumi-chan and pretend to kiss her passionately (Hmm.. I like that) or Option B: grope Yumi-chan like crazy and make her scream like a dinosaur.'_ The ex-Rosa Gigantea smirked impishly as she thought of how she was going to carry on with her plan.

Inadvertently, Sachiko turned her death-stare to the unsuspecting White Rose and oddly enough the blonde university student felt dark energy passing through her body which made her stiff as a corpse. Sensing the danger she will face if the wrath of the Ice Princess was to be directed at her, she opt to keep her trap shut. Sei glanced meaningfully towards Mizuno Youko as if mentally asking her _'What is wrong with your little sister?'_ and the previous Rosa Chinensis could only shrug her shoulders and wonder what had brought on this to her petite soeur.

* * *

Yumi was feeling unsettled, she needed to leave early today but she just can't leave her soeur just like that. She cares for Sachiko-sama, no – erase that! She deeply loves her Onee-sama, despite being the occasional recipient of her onee-sama's icy and defiant stare. Her parents are leaving today for their advance anniversary celebration and Yuuki is coming with them because he was chosen as one of the representatives of Hanadera to observe the lifestyle and culture of Europe. He would be spending his whole summer at Chavagnes International College, a Catholic boarding school for boys.

It is only a week away before the summer vacation. Yumi's parents, Miki and Yuuichiro are taking advantage of this time of the year. Yuuichiro's bestfriend and distant cousin— a man of great riches and fortune and one of the most influential people in Japan invited them to visit him in Paris. The couples gladly accepted the invitation for it has been ages since they saw their distant relative who moved to France after marrying a French woman, more so it has been their life-long dream to visit Eiffel Tower and enjoy the luxury of Europe.

'_Wow! I can't believe I'd be alone all throughout my summer vacation. I'm just so excited and I'm glad Mom and Dad would be spending quality time with each other. I wish I could spend more time with Onee-sama, maybe I can ask her on a date this summer_.' Aware of the slight coloring of her cheeks after her thoughts about a certain heiress, the pig-tailed girl looked down on her lap to avoid being caught by Sachiko whose gaze never seem to leave her. Excited by the momentary freedom she'll have in just a few days and also by the fact that she would be reunited with someone who is very dear to her, Yumi just can't help but feel blissful giving her a funny feeling like there are thousands of butterflies squirming and swirling inside her stomach.

"Onee-sama, is there something bothering you?"

Yumi's voice rang out of the meeting room as the scratching of pencil on paper could be the only sound heard. Sachiko has not uttered a single word ever since she got in the Rose Mansion earning her a worried look from everyone present in the room.

A soft angelic voice permeated inside her head breaking her from her dark reverie. _'Yumi…' _lovingly, Sachiko thought of her imouto. The raven-haired girl had always wondered how Yumi could have so much effect on her. Not so long ago, she held up the younger girl just so she could fix her crooked tie. She may reprimand a student for tainting the school uniform but never would she fix their uniform for them. It was really a mystery for Sachiko why she suddenly did it to Yumi -like there was some driving force that compelled her to call out the innocent underclassman.

Just now, the princess's mind is clouded with unfounded rage and fear but after hearing her petite soeur's voice somehow she felt that an invisible heavy load was lifted off her shoulders, softening her unyielding facade.

"I'm fine Yumi.. I was just thinking of something. I'm sorry if I made you worry." But as soon as those words left her mouth, her face returned to its normal icy feel as she recalled the dream that kept her up all night. Yumi flinched when she saw her onee-sama's sudden change of mood. Hot and cold. Fire and ice. "Onee-sama…" the younger Red Rose called out but her onee-sama never heard the pain in her imouto's voice. She was lost again in her own mental battle.

* * *

_The night was young and free. Ladies and gentlemen clad in designer dress and expensive suits crowd the receiving area of the Ogasawara Mansion. Talks about mergers and business proposals are brought up over a glass of champagne. The clinking of wine glass and muffled sound of piano in the background heeded no interest to the young Ojou-sama. Even though today is her 5__th__ birthday, most of her guests are adults; she hasn't seen anyone her age in this social gathering._

_For a girl of her age, the young princess may be viewed as mature beyond her years. Her training to becoming a proper lady started even before she learned A-B-Cs and 1-2-3s. The little princess longed to do mundane activities like playing outside under sun, running around parks and dressing up dolls, such simple joys for a simple kid but never befitting for a child of her stature. Little Sachiko was never and will ever be a simple kid. _

_With small even gait, Little Sachiko approached the garden. Being an only child, she was used to strolling and exploring the area alone and her favorite place would have to be the fountain. A stone statue of an angel clutching a French horn on its hand was merrily spraying water to the awaiting king-size basin, it was even more enchanting at night when fireflies swirl around the splashing water looking as if stars came down from heaven to play._

"_Excuse me. Is everything all right with you?"_

_Little Sachiko was surprised to see a small girl crying under the nearby the sakura tree. She looked at the girl carefully assessing if she was hurt. The little girl cried like a dinosaur but her weeping began to subside when she felt a presence nearing her, lifting her head up a little bit, Sachiko saw how cute the young lass was with her pudgy cheeks and eyes as big as a saucer which reminded her of a tanuki and her slightly windswept mocha hair. The blue-eyed girl marveled at the sight bestowed upon her, she cannot help but feel warmth spreading through her entire being. In an instant, the princess knew she found what she was looking for—a true friend._

"_Are you hurt?" she asked once again after not receiving any response from the sniffling girl. The pudgy angel looked at the girl in front of her with awe in her eyes. "K-kirei! You're.. like.. a princess.." the tanuki-looking girl stammered in between sobs. _

"_Arigatou, Tanuki-chan, would you like to play with me?" the princess asked with her hands outstretch to the cute litte girl._

"_Ehh? Ta-tanuki-chan? Mou, you're teasing me Princess-chan!" she then playfully pouted but grabbed the awaiting hand of the princess._

_Both girls giggled after hearing their new-found endearment. They ran around the garden playing tag and after several minutes of running, the Princess and the Tanuki collapsed on the ground and tried to catch their breath._

"_Ne, Tanuki-chan, what are the things that you like?" The young princess asked the girl who suddenly lay down on her lap, although a bit shocked by the sudden gesture of the brown-haired angel, unmindfully, the Princess stroked the other girl's auburn hair feeling its softness on her fingers. _

"_Mmm… I like flowers, and sweets and stars and you!" realizing she blurted out her answer, she buried her face on her new friend's lap to cover the deep crimson blush of her pudgy cheeks. Just the same, Little Sachiko felt blood rush up her porcelain face giving a slight tinge of red on her cheeks._

_The girls remained in their position, enjoying the closeness of each other. Little Sachiko had never felt so happy in her life; she has found a friend in this tanuki-like angel, she gazed at her friend's serene face who immediately fell asleep._

_Little Sachiko's eyes began to slowly droop when she saw a what-seemed-like floating silver fairy, she thought that the moonlight was playing tricks on her but out of curiosity she tried to follow the silver streak with her eyes. Suddenly, the silver fairy disappeared from her eyesight but out of nowhere the girl emerged in front of her and she was now face to face with the said entity. _

_The girl with silver tresses, who appeared to be older than she, swiftly crouched down as if she was ready to strike the young Lady and out of reflex she closed her eyes and shielded her face with her arms. Wait as she might, the blow never came except that she felt a heavy weight had been lifted off her. She waited a few minutes more before she opened her eyes. Lo and behold! She could not believe what she saw or rather what she did not see; the silver-haired witch abducted her Tanuki!_

_Little Sachiko felt her heart ache; she couldn't breathe properly as if her chest was being crushed. She felt so lonely, for a short time she truly had come to like the girl. If this is the feeling of being broken-hearted, the Princess felt for the first time in her young life the hurt of losing someone you care about and she swore to find the platinum-haired hag and make sure she pays for taking away something precious to her._

"_Tanuki-chan… I didn't even get your real name…"_

* * *

A soft even knocking broke the tranquility that possessed the Rose Mansion, all heads turned their gaze at the biscuit door, it was already late in the afternoon and the student council members of Lillian Academy were not expecting any visitor today.

Sachiko stirred when she heard the knocking on the door. She really didn't understand why she suddenly had that dream; she had almost forgotten that event when she was little. Anger, hate and rage—those were the lingering emotions the dream left her. '_Why now? I've never thought of that woman in a long time so why now? I really don't like this ominous feeling I'm getting. Nothing good ever happens when that woman is around'_ she said to herself. With eyes seething with rage, the Rosa Chinensis closed her eyes and started counting one to ten; it always calmed her nerves when she does that. But despite that, she never seemed to feel at ease so she pictured Yumi in her head, if all else fails, just the thought of her beloved petite soeur brings calm to her enraged heart.

The knocking continued and it grew frantically louder, Yumi who was seating near the door stood up from her chair while grabbing her book bag. She really had to leave for it was getting late, she should have been home half an hour ago. _'Im soo late! Mom's going to kill me!'_ the pig-tailed girl scolded herself as she checked her watch.

Yumi stood up and with a slight bow she said, "Everyone, I'm so sorry but really have to go. Gokigenyou."

Yumi walked towards the biscuit door and just as she was about to turn the handle, the door suddenly flew open! BANG! From the sound of it, the wooden door was almost torn off from its hinges after being forcefully opened. A long shrill scream from the young Red Rose drew everyone at the meeting room off their seats. Sachiko abruptly opened her eyes after hearing her imouto's distress call. Panic screamed every pore of her body when she saw a mass of silver mane draping over the lithe body of her beloved soeur.


	2. Dreams and Nightmares Part 2

******Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.**

******A/N: Here's the second chapter for this story, thank you so much for those who left their reviews. I couldn't reply to those people who didn't sign in but thank you so much. For those who followed and ticked the favorite box, thank you! If you have comments and suggestions, I would be glad to hear them all. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Dreams and Nightmares Part 2**

With screeching tires and the smell of burnt rubber, a scarlet Porsche 918 Spyder abruptly halted at the front gates of Lillian Academy. Though the driver unskillfully parked the sleek car on the pavement to the annoyance of passers-by, it did not stop them to admire its powerful engine that purred like cat and its flashy color that made all eyes glued to its beauty.

Moments after the arrival of the million-dollar sports car, its door gracefully swung open revealing its deity-like driver in her casual skin-tight jeans and white button down long-sleeves that clung perfectly in her bottle-like body. She then removed her sunglasses and put it atop her head that is adorned with lustrous silvery-white hair that glisten under the sun. Squinting a little bit as the sunrays hit her forest-shaded eyes, confidently she treaded to her destination.

A few students have gathered around the entrance of Lillian to have a glimpse of the new arrival. They were all in awe of the silver-haired woman's elegance; they never thought they would see someone alive who could rival the beauty of their most revered Sachiko-sama – The Princess of Lillian.

Two first year students looked dreamily at the woman, startling them a bit when the said woman stopped in front of them. The goddess took the hand of the one nearest to her and suddenly gave the lucky freshman's hand a kiss earning her a deep crimson blush from the mesmerized girl as they lock their eyes together.

"I am looking for Fukuzawa Yumi, can you take me to her?" she asked the girl seductively without breaking their eye contact.

The underclassman with a short blonde pixie-like hair simply nodded to indicate she understood the lady, her brain cells ceased to function momentarily for she could not make out any coherent words thus resigning to a nod.

"A—ano, w-what is your r-relationship with Rosa Chi-chinensis en B-bouton?" Poor girl, she was still not able to recover from the shock she experienced awhile ago as she stammered with her unintelligible question.

As she slipped her arms around the shoulder of the gullible first year, the lovely woman whispered ever so lightly as she asked her victim another question, "You know darling, I'm really not from here and it would please me if you explain to me why you called my Yumi Rosa Chinen—uhm what's that again?" Anyone could just see that flirting seemed like a second skin to this unknown lady who traversed the cobbled paths of the Rose Mansion ever so gracefully.

Gathering her wits, the young girl answered the unreturned question. She steadied her breath and took one huge gulp of air and explained as if it's the last thing she'll ever do in her life. "Rosa Chinensis en Bouton is the official title of Fukuzawa Yumi-sama. She is one of the members of the Yamayurikai, our school's student council. Every afternoon, they hold their meeting at the Rose Mansion and that is where we are heading now." The girl was surprised with the confidence she had shown when just awhile ago she was stuttering like a broken record caught on rewind. She has always been a fan of Yumi and it gives her pride to show the woman next to her about her vast knowledge about the person she idolizes.

'_Ara, Yumi has become an important figure here. I can't wait to see you, I wonder how you look like right now.'_ Chuckling to herself, the woman's aura seemed to change by the words she heard from the helpful first year. She couldn't feel more proud by the achievement of the person she was about to see in a few moments.

"Oh my, it looks like I have to compete with Rosa Chinensis en Bouton for your affection, my little pixie." the lady said with a playful smirk on her lips, and the young girl hurriedly walked to the statue of Maria-sama to hide her impending blush. She then put her hands together to give her silent prayer. Although it was not in the nature of the older woman to pray religiously and this action is new to her, seeing that it is a practice in this school to offer a prayer upon reaching the stone carving of Maria-sama, the silver-haired goddess clasped her hands together and uttered her own silent prayer. _'Thank you Maria-sama for giving me the love of my life. I love her so much and I would do everything to make her happy. Please watch over her for she is sometimes clumsy.'_

They continued their walk towards the student council's sanctuary to where the young En Bouton can be found. Arriving at the Rose Mansion, the mysterious woman marveled at the structure before her eyes. It sure doesn't look like a mansion but more of a home; the structure itself is located far off the main school building surrounded by trees giving it a welcoming feeling. However, even with the welcoming façade, the Rose Mansion invokes a certain atmosphere that screams 'Off-Limits' to people who are not involved with the Mistresses housed in the mansion.

After what seemed like an eternity, the two women finally reached their destination. Such short distance took forever to reach. If they had run, it would probably take them just a few minutes but it seemed like walking slowly is preferred in this school. The younger between the two pointed to the other woman that the meeting usually takes place on the second floor.

"Arigatou, my lovely fairy" out of habit, the taller woman kissed the forehead of the unsuspecting first year. Electricity ran through the body of the underclassman as she stood on her spot - frozen, speechless and in a dreamy state.

"Oh my! I guess I still have it in me… The charisma of the Lady Cassanova strikes again!" And with that, the silver-haired goddess walked towards the entrance to the haven of the person she was looking for. With eagerness in her stride, the woman took bigger steps and excitedly turned the handle only to be welcomed by a deafening silence.

At first, the slender woman thought that people had left the building but she wanted to be sure so she climbed the stairs to the second floor. As she ascended the steps, the silver-haired goddess stopped and admired the stained glass art that could be seen upon stepping to the upper floor. It is a picture of the great family of roses, and as the sun shines through from the outside, it illuminated the whole room giving it a warm glow.

* * *

Ice cold green tea was served immediately to the people present at the Rose Mansion, and the windows to the second floor were slightly ajar to bring in the breeze that circulated around the enclosed area. It was the beginning of summer thus the temperature was starting to get humid. As hot as the weather was outside, the atmosphere that surrounded the three great roses of the Lillian Academy was as cold as the Arctic glaciers freezing down the other far-side of the Earth.

Silence enveloped the whole room as tension threatens to flare once again. Rosa Foetida, Hasekura Rei sits at the far end of the table where she and her cousin Shimazu Yoshino currently Rosa Foetida en Bouton usually sit. Yoshino, being herself, could not help but fidget under her seat. _'What the hell is going on? Yumi-san has a lot to explain later. This is so interesting!' _She mused to herself.

"I'm sorry Hon-Shi-chan, we don't have raspberry syrup here, but would you like some milk for your tea?" Yumi asked their unexpected visitor and flushed a little bit when her tongue slipped and almost called their visitor in an endearing fashion, she only hoped that nobody noticed it as she gently shifted her weight to the right side of her body.

Quietly, Shimako sipped her tea carefully observing the events as it naturally unfold to her. Contrary to her serene and quiet behavior, her onee-sama, Satou Sei can't seem to stay still on her seat. Sei gave Yumi her famous Cheshire cat grin with a look of mischief and amusement while her Onee-sama Ogasawara Sachiko, raised her eyebrows upon hearing her petite soeur's statement. Her eyes shifted and shot icy daggers to the woman beside her beloved Yumi.

'_Why is Yumi being so familiar with her? And what is up with that Shi-chan name thing? Was she about to call her Honey? Yumi wouldn't even call my name with that much affection, she calls me with a –Sama honorific when that woman gets a –chan attached to her name! That—That woman! She's bad luck! And what was she even doing here?'_ Sachiko's fuming with rage and her eyes blazing with homicidal intent, mentally she was murdering the woman called "Shi-chan" in 1001 ways she could think of.

Realizing that the younger girl had been standing the whole time, the silver-haired beauty grabbed the young Red Rose by the hips and slid her down her lap. Yumi let out a squeal by the sudden movement and blood rushed up to her face when she realized that she is now sitting on the woman's lap, her right shoulder leaning against the beauty's ample chest. She could feel the heat radiating from the goddess's body and slowly she relaxed from her tensed position.

"Still shy as ever? After all these years, you still haven't changed. And you know your squeals are music to my ears. And I'm glad you still remember how I prefer my tea." The woman giggled a little bit and moved her piercing gaze to the raven-haired girl.

"I wouldn't want my Yumi to feel uncomfortable unlike some woman I know, who doesn't even care if her underclassman has been growing roots while standing up for a long time." She smiled lovingly at the pig-tailed girl and smirked evilly at Sachiko who's now seething with jealousy and anger. Yumi's cheeks flushed even more upon hearing the words of the woman she's sitting on as she recalled what had transpired moments ago.

* * *

_Yumi felt that her lungs forgot to take in the much needed oxygen when she collided with something soft and yet a little bit heavy for her meek body to carry. Gravity soon began to take its toll as the two bodies crashed on the wooden floor, momentarily the younger girl felt darkness envelope her vision but snapped out of it almost after a few moments. _

_Nostalgia suddenly hit Yumi when she felt somebody was on top of her, somehow in spite of the incident she was in right now, she felt safe and at the same time she felt familiar warmth embracing her body. Memories of not so distant past flashed in her mind when she realized that once before, she was also in this situation where she was also crashed by someone upon opening the biscuit door and now that person is none other than her beloved Onee-sama. It felt like déjà vu._

_Scrambling to reach the fallen young girl, all the occupants of the Rose Mansion scurried off their seats to check on what happened to their precious Rose Chinensis en Bouton who fell on the hard floor with a hard thump. There, they found Yumi splayed on the floorboards, her eyes closed... unmoving and on top of her was the body of a full grown woman who suffered the same fate of the younger rose. _

_Sachiko was the first person to reach her petite soeur's side, her face drained of color upon seeing the condition of her beloved. Frantically, she called Yumi's name to get any reaction from the young girl._

"_YUMI!" _

"_Are you ok?"_

"_Oh God! Yumi, please answer me." _

_Sachiko was about to push the woman off her imouto and move Yumi but she was halted by her classmate and bestfriend Hasekura Rei the current Rosa Foetida. Being an expert swordswoman and knowledgeable in sports injuries, Rei knew that they should not be moving Yumi to avoid further injuries. _

"_Sachiko, wait! You should't move them yet…" Rei warned the worried Rosa Chinensis as she crouched down to initially assess the two women on the floor to check for visible injuries._

"_But Rei…" Sachiko wanted to protest more but she knew that Rei was right, she could even worsen the situation if not handled with caution. Yumi began to slightly stir and groaned a little bit when she felt the back of her head throb with dull pain. Just the same, the woman on top of the younger girl roused when she felt something or rather someone moving below her._

_Yumi woke up from her temporary loss of consciousness when she heard the distress call of her onee-sama. "Ugghh.. Onee-sama?" she called out softly. "Onee-sama, I'm fine. I just need to get up here."_

"_Oh Yumi! You got me so worried. Are you hurt somewhere?" Sachiko asked her petite soeur with concern visibly traced in her voice._

_The brunette tried to wiggle out from the position she was in but felt slightly stuck. She could freely move both hands and feet but the weight above her was preventing her from untangling herself. Looking down at her situation, Yumi just realized that she and the woman on top of her was somehow in a very… uhmm 'compromised' position. _

_When the woman began to come around, unconsciously she squeezed Yumi's front that made the young girl draw out a sharp intake of breath. Blood began to fill the en Bouton's face and her cheeks felt like they were on fire from the sudden touch she experienced and when the woman over her moved once again, out of panic Yumi tried to free her leg wriggling out from side to side to free herself, Yumi's knee accidentally pressed on to the sensitive area eliciting a seductive moan from the newly waken lady._

"_Ahhnn…" The Yamayurikai stood on their place frozen when they heard the woman moan in pleasure; they could only observe with open-mouth the two people below them. Sachiko's eye twitched as she watched the woman on top of her beloved Yumi and suddenly something clicked inside of her._

"_Excuse me. Will you get off my petite soeur?" Sachiko said firmly and with coldness in her voice.'I should have been the one on top of Yumi! But.. if Yumi prefers to be the one on top, who am I to refuse her, I would delightfully be the one on the bottom.' Heat crept up her face coloring deep crimson after having her not-so-ladylike thoughts for her dear petite soeur. Thankfully, nobody would know the real reason why she was blushing, for all they know she was just fuming with annoyance._

_Yumi cringed when she heard her onee-sama's voice. It was filled with hate and loathing that tears were forming on her eyelids periously wanting to escape her mocha eyes. She could only assume that her onee-sama's fury was because of something that she did, with a sinking heart she thought to herself 'Onee-sama's really mad.' _

_The woman pushed herself up with her arms and tried to support her weight with both hands planted securely on the ground, her body almost parallel to the girl below her. She could almost feel the heat coming off the girl's skin, her long silver tresses curtained the young girl's face which somehow blocked the view of the people surrounding them. She moved a little bit closer to look at her victim's face and was utterly shocked to see that it was the person she was looking for._

"_Yumi… I know you haven't seen me in a long time but shouldn't we wait until we get home before you ravish me, ne?" The woman said seductively almost breathing the words into the pig-tailed girl's ear. Yumi's already red face, tinted ten-folds darker if that was even possible when she felt hot breath brushing through her ears. She knew to whom the voice belonged to which made her heart thump 10x faster than usual._

_The older woman then bolted right up gently pulling the young girl up and ferociously hugged Yumi knocking the air out of her lungs. "Shi-chan? Is that really you? What are you doing here?" the brunette excitedly asked the woman as she returned the hug with exactly the same intensity._

_The woman hugged Yumi even tighter, after all she haven't seen her in a long time. When she was in school, she had to stay in the school dormitory and she barely went home during breaks. And now that she graduated from high school, the first person that she wanted to visit was her dear Yumi. _

"_Iyaaaah!" The young brunette shrieked and tried to break free from the arms that trapped her to the woman's body. "Shi! What was that for?" Her voice shrill and her face red as a ripe tomato, she felt so embarrassed after what the silver beauty had done to her. While in the midst of their embrace, the older woman suddenly groped her budding breast, clearly showing it off with a smug on her face. _

_Startled by Yumi's scream, Sachiko yanked her petite soeur away from the lecherous silver-haired visitor and held her firmly in her arms. 'Uggh! I just hate this woman! I thought that Sei-sama is a bad dream when she harasses Yumi but this woman is a walking nightmare! Why did you have to come here?' grumbling to herself, the older Red Rose drew Yumi closer to her body to protect her beloved petite soeur._

"_Give MY Yumi back! She's mine!" said the unknown visitor of the Rose Mansion. "What right do you have to snatch Yumi just like that?" Pulling the younger girl away from Sachiko, the woman almost growled when Sachiko would not let Yumi's hand go. 'Aha!..I know that look, I do that all the time when I feel threatened when someone is going to steal away my beloved. I think someone is in love with Yumi. Ara! Just how many girls are running after you my dear Yumi? This is interesting.' The woman mused to herself, forest met with ocean as the two ladies had their match of throwing dagger-like glares to each other. _

_Almost immediately, Yumi was tossed from one body to another eventually becoming a violent game of tug-of-war. It seemed a bit childish for two grown up women fighting over a young girl as if she was a rug doll. The poor young girl could only wait for her impending doom before her body is torn midway, thankfully someone intervened between the battle of two lioness who seemed like they were fighting over for their mate, but unfortunately, the one brave soul who was not afraid to plunge head first in the war zone was no other than Satou Sei. Yumi, however, could not fathom whether she should be thankful for Sei's heroic rescue or it would have done her better if she just let herself be ripped to pieces. _

_Tired of the unending game of yanking, Satou Sei, former Rosa Gigantea grabbed Yumi and pulled the younger Red Rose close to her body. "Will you stop fighting over my Yumi-chan! I would prefer her in one piece so you two might as well break it off. You'd choose me over them, right Yumi-chaaaan?" said the energetic blonde as the young girl squeaked after being groped unmercifully._

"_Where do you think you're touching Satou Sei?" Mizuno Youko chided whilst dragging the blonde by the ear, away from the poor young brunette. "Everyone please take a seat and let's discuss this in a civilized manner, shall we?"_

'_Oh wow! It's like seeing my bestfriend in highschool. They sort of have the same air when they talk and they somehow look alike.' the silver-haired woman thought while trying to compose herself. _

_They all proceeded to the long table and took their seats as they try to talk calmly about what had transpired moments ago. The members of the Yamayurikai, current and old seemed puzzled by Sachiko's hostility towards the sudden visitor. They have never seen her so irritated before for she always had a standoffish demeanor when she was around people._

* * *

"I'm very sorry for stepping in, but I believe it would be better if we all calm down." Being in her regal Rosa Chinensis stance, former Red Rose Mizuno Youko addressed the people inside the meeting room. Gently, she took a sip of her cold tea to diffuse the heat she was feeling not just from the hot summer weather but also from the intense event that came about earlier.

"I think it is only proper to introduce ourselves to get everyone more acquainted. My name is Mizuno Youko, former student of Lillian Academy." Said the older woman, she then turned her attention to the woman beside her to take her place in introducing herself.

"I am Satou Sei, former student of Lillian as well but currently I'm attending Lillian University. I just can't bear the thought of leaving my favorite Yumi-chan so I attended to the nearest university." After giving her short introduction, Sei quickly winked at Sachiko to infuriate her even further. Having seen what the blonde woman had done, Youko twisted Sei's ear really hard which made the former rose yelp in pain.

"Youko! What was that for?" protested Sei as she tried to rub her ears off.

Sensing the tension rising, Rei suddenly spoke up and began the introduction again. "Hasekura Rei, 3rd year student."

"Shimazu Yoshino, 2nd year student and a classmate of Yumi-san." Yoshino cheerily answered and looked at Yumi. She smiled at her bestfriend with that look on her face that says you-have-something-you-are-not-telling me. Yumi flinched slightly when she caught her friend's eyes, inwardly she sighed knowing that tomorrow she'll be bombarded with endless questions. Yumi looked at her onee-sama and to the woman next to her, their glares that shoot thousands of daggers sent chill to her spine.

Calmly, Shimako looked up at the people around her and smiled. "My name is Todou Shimako, pleased to meet you."

Yumi took a huge gulp of air and exhaled slowly, she wanted to calm her nerves before she introduce herself. Awkwardly she stood up from her rather unusual seat, she was grabbed by the silver-haired woman earlier and made Yumi sit on her lap. "My name is Fukuzawa Yumi, 2nd year student." Contented by the way she spoke, she brightly smiled which did not go unnoticed by her onee-sama.

'Wow! I could never get tired seeing that lovely smile of yours my Yumi.' Sachiko thought dreamily.

Returning to her stoic nature, she spoke with coldness in her voice. "Ogasawara Sachiko, I am Yumi's onee-sama."

Unfazed by the cold welcoming of the raven-haired beauty, the unnamed visitor stood up from her seat and looked at everyone with her forest-green eyes. "My name is Hanazono Shizuma, thank you very much for taking care of MY Yumi." Said the woman who smugly looked at Sachiko while emphasizing the word "my" before lovingly mentioning Yumi's name.

Sachiko could not resist anymore, her self-restraint failed the moment the woman with striking emerald eyes claimed her beloved petite soeur. Slamming both her hands on the table, Sachiko glared and yelled at the woman who is just mere inches away from her. "Why are you here Hanazono? You have no business here!" The people around the Ogasawara Princess were stunned by her sudden outburst, it was so unlike her to be so rude to someone especially if it's their first meeting, she was mostly unresponsive to other people but this one was somehow unusual for them to see.

"Uhm.. Ano.. Onee-sama.. You see.. Uhm Shi-ch I mean, I personally know Hanazono-sama." Yumi said with her most pleading eyes as if trying to reassure her onee-sama that she's ok, she has nothing to be mad about.

"You see, Hanazono-sama and I are—" Yumi could not finish her sentence, she was startled when the silver-haired woman stood up and cut her off.

"Yumi is my WIFE!"

* * *

A/N: There you have it. I hope you liked it, and keep sending those reviews. Let me know what you think.


	3. Confusing Confirmation

**A/N: Im very sorry for the slow update. Been busy with work and Im thinking of going back to school so been visiting universities these past few weeks.**

**Im not sure what to say about this chapter but I would appreciate it if you would leave your comments.**

**I revised the last conversation between Shizuma and Yumi, one of the reviews mentioned that it was somehow ambiguous. Thank you so much for bringing that to my attention. I hope its clear now. I really appreciate it.. :) **

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Confusing Confirmation**

"Ne, Rei-chan… Are you ok? You've been really quiet after what happened at the Rose Mansion." Yoshino asked her cousin while they were walking home.

Rei, somehow still out of it, took a little longer to realize that Yoshino was speaking to her. "Rei-chan no baka! Are you even listening to me?" Yoshino shouted and forcefully swatted Rei's right arm.

"Owww.. What was that for?" said the older woman with annoyance laced in her voice while trying to rub the area to alleviate the pain she was feeling. Rei was somehow worried for her bestfriend, she was well aware of Sachiko's feelings for Yumi, she had known about it when she caught her friend eyeing Yumi like a dirty old man.

"I'm sorry Yoshi, it's just that I'm a bit worried about Sachiko. Did you see how shocked she was when she heard what Hanazono-san announced her relationship with Yumi-chan to the entire Yamayurikai." She reached for her cousin's hand and started talking again. "You know how Sachiko is when it comes to Yumi-chan, she could be VERY protective and just hearing that is somehow hurtful on her part."

Yoshino somehow had a clue about what her cousin is talking about, it was pretty the same thing she was thinking of. Working with Rosa Chinensis everyday and at the same time being classmates with Yumi, she quite understood the shock Sachiko was going through.

Also, being one of the people who witnessed the development in the relationship of the Red Rose family as soeurs, she could see that both of her close friends have feelings for each other. What's frustrating Yoshino the most, as well as the other members of the council is that it's very obvious that both Yumi and Sachiko have feelings for each other, and the two people involved were the only ones who were oblivious about each other's feelings. Talk about being dense!

Yoshino has been classmates with Yumi for two years in a row and they have become really close in that amount of time. Sure, they are bestfriends with Shimako for they always spend time together during lunch break and weekends but Yoshino and Yumi were always seen together that people sometimes call them the Twin Roses.

She and the young red rose talked just about anything and when Yumi had a slip of the tongue and admitted that she likes her onee-sama, her pig-tailed friend made her take an oath that she will not tell a single soul not even her cousin Rei and if by any chance she committed infringement, Yumi would condemn her by strangling her to death using her own French braids.

Although Rei and Yoshino did not consciously confide with each other about their bestfriend's secret, they need not do so, they were cousins after all. They have been together since they were babies and they could easily read what the other was thinking. Besides, they do not need to speak out what the issue was all about; unconsciously, both Red Roses were pretty much giving the game away.

"I'll see you tomorrow Yoshino. Good night." Yoshino stopped at their door step and deeply sighed, she was still a bit bothered about what she had learned, Rei quickly sensing her cousin's discomfort stepped closer and placed a gentle kiss on her cousin's forehead.

"Thank you Rei-chan. I just don't want them to get hurt. We both know how they were in the past." Yoshino stepped back and gave her cousin a quick peck on the cheek and opened the door to her house.

'I'm so confused right now, what are you thinking Yumi-san?'

* * *

Sachiko was never a violent woman, she may be hysterical at times but she was never the type who would smash or throw things away. Well, not until… today. When she got home a few minutes ago, her mother, Ogasawara Sayako was surprised to see her daughter slamming the car door with all the force she could muster. It was her first time to see her only daughter act in a very brusque manner; she knew how Sachiko was in their house when seen by their servants, she always carry herself with dignity even though at times she was not in the best of moods.

In her formal training in becoming a proper lady, she was taught that showing one's emotion can only make a person vulnerable. Thus, Sachiko was able to perfect putting on her mask whenever she was with other people most especially around her family.

Her father and grandfather are among the best people when it comes to business. As the only successor of the Ogasawara assets, she was expected to be on the top and even surpass the men's achievements in business. Overseeing the overall operations for the Ogasawara Zaibatsu, her father, Ogasawara Tooru is expecting her to take over the business in the near future together with her husband betrothed to her when they were young.

Three years ago, Sachiko would have been delighted to wear a long white bridal gown and gracefully walk down the aisle while her soon-to-be-husband waits at the altar in his stunning black suit. However, her dream of becoming a full-fledge wife shattered when Kashiwagi Suguru, her cousin and fiancé confessed that his love for her was that of a cousin only and that no romantic feelings will ever come between them. And if she was born as a male, he probably would have accepted the wedding arrangement but to no avail, she was born a woman.

Anyone who probably had that kind of experience would definitely turn their backs against the opposite sex, an all-time childhood Prince Charming turned closet Cinderella plus the fact that her father and grandfather have their own fair share of infidelity. It was probably a family trait, something the Princess really frowns upon.

"Sachiko, is everything alright? What seems to be troubling you, my daughter?" asked Sayako who was coming out from the kitchen while bringing a tray of tea. She set down the tea on one of their coffee tables and gestured for her daughter to seat opposite her.

"I'm fine, Mother." Sachiko answered back but it was obvious that she was holding back something and Sayako noticed this and gave a long sigh. "Did you know that one of our film production companies is casting for actors and actresses for their new project? I think you should take the main role."

The young heiress looked at her mother, her cerulean orbs narrowed and darkened a little bit while assessing if the older woman was being serious or if she was just trying to make fun of her and just to keep the conversation going she asked in her nonchalant way. "Really? I've never heard about it. What movie are they making this year?"

Sayako took a sip and smirked impishly. "Pinocchio"

"Mother!" the raven-haired woman retorted back, her face flushed.

Sayako began laughing at her daughter's reaction, she was laughing so hard that her stomach was beginning to feel cramps. Sachiko joined in her mother; she could not help but laugh at her mother's antics. Sayako couldn't be any happier to see her daughter laugh and be carefree like this, she could only wish that one day her daughter would consciously share to her more bits and pieces about herself and the things that are going on in her life.

"You got me there, Mother. But seriously, it's nothing." Sachiko said after her endless laughter died down to giggles and her face became stoic as usual.

"Ok, but you know you can always tell me anything. You better wash up; dinner will be ready in an hour." Replied the older woman, as she called one of their housemaids to pick up the tray and instructed them to prepare dinner.

'Sooner or later I would know what is disturbing you, my dearest daughter.' Sayako thought internally her lips curling upwards maliciously.

* * *

"Baby, could you hand me the bodywash? I forgot to replace the bottle this morning." Satou Sei shouted from the bathroom, the door swung open wildly while the blonde audaciously displayed her suds-covered body.

Donned with apron while rummaging the drawer in their bedroom where they put their toiletries, the young woman handed the body wash. "Hurry up, dinner is almost done." Before going back in the kitchen, she eyed the blonde from top to bottom and gave the woman a quick kiss on the lips.

After a few minutes, the blonde emerged from the kitchen newly bathed wearing her usual clothes when she is at the confines of her home. Seeing that her lover's not aware yet that she had entered the kitchen, she sneaked behind the woman's back and squeezed the ample breast of her partner. When she heard the satisfied moan of the woman, she let go and hugged the woman tightly.

"I love you, Youko" Sei told the former Rosa Chinensis with all the love she could gather.

Youko turned her body so that she was facing the woman before her; she looked at those bluish-grey eyes that she loves to gaze at. She brushed stray hair away from her lover's face and cupped her cheeks with both hands.

'God I love this woman. I'm just so happy that finally you are mine.' Youko reflected for a minute and a smile graced her beautiful face. "I love you too, Sei" She pulled the woman to the living room and made her sit on the couch. On the table lay their dinner, steaming miso soup, chicken yakitori and their favorite coffee jelly for dessert.

The kitchen table was rarely used for eating, most of the time they eat their meals in the living room. They feel more at ease and they love the feeling of eating close to each other while sitting comfortably. Most of the time, the loving couple would talk about how the day went for them, it was usually the time where they tell each other's concerns and problems.

"Youko?" Sei called out the love of her life, her head now lay on her lover's lap.

"Hmm?" Youko mumbled incoherently, she was too engrossed at the sitcom showing on their television.

"Marry me." Sei pulled her girlfriend's face closer to her and gave her a loving kiss.

The Red Rose pulled out from their kiss and said, "You know I would marry you in a heartbeat. But tell me Babe, what has gotten into you and you are suddenly asking me?"

"Well, I was just shocked about what I learned about Yumi-chan. I didn't expect for her to be married, let alone to a woman. But damn! That woman is sooo HOT!" a playful smirk adorned her face but Youko would have none of it, she grabbed a throw pillow and smothered Sei until the blonde begged for mercy.

"Arrgghh.. Yoo-uhmng… Stop… Ple-arhmm" Sei pleaded while she was continuously being suffocated by her girlfriend; Youko was not yet contented, she started smacking Sei's face with the pillow.

Knowing that she will be dead if she did not escape the wrath of her lover, Sei dashed for their bedroom and locked the door behind her. She lay on their bed and tried to catch her breath. Any minute now, Youko would come barging in the room, she had her own set of keys after all and the former Rosa Gigantea could only wish that her love had cooled off just a bit.

The sound of the lock clicked open and she knew that Youko was now inside their room, she felt the bed sink and an arm wrapped around her waist. She laid there motionless trying not to react too much from her lover's gentle caress; she bit her lip to prevent herself from moaning. She knew that it was a trap and if she fell for it, she is dead meat.

Finally the teasing stopped, Satou Sei slightly opened her eyes, her face lightened up while looking at the beautiful goddess; there lay beside her the most gorgeous woman her eyes ever laid on, it took awhile for her to realize that Youko was the one for her. Her heart was shattered when Shiori left her but Youko was the one who picked her up and helped her put back the broken pieces together. She was with her even before she met Shiori and now that they are together, she will do anything just to be with this wonderful person.

"Sei, do you think Sachiko will be ok?" worry laced the Red Rose's voice as she recalled the events that took place at the Rose Mansion this afternoon. "We both know how Sachiko feels about Yumi, she may not verbally admit it, but you know how she is. She keeps everything to herself and things would have gotten worse already before she speaks up. I know that part of it was because of the training she had, but I just can't help but worry about my petite soeur."

Sei pulled her lover over to her body, Youko now lay down on top of her partner their body pressed together they could feel every curve of their body and the heat radiating from their skin. She hugged her Youko tightly and whispered, "Well, it was really a shocker that Yumi-chan's married, and I'm sure that Sa-chan's broken-hearted. But we can't be sure if it's really true. I think this is the time when Sachiko must prove her love for Yumi. But before that, she must first confess her true feelings to my favorite plaything."

Youko settled herself between her lover's mounds and sighed deeply. She knew that Sei was right, at this moment she can't do anything to help her sister, and it was up to Sachiko to make the first move. This is one situation "The Meddler" has to sit out.

"You know, Babe... I'm surprised how you can easily pick up other people's feelings. But when I was openly flirting at you and I was already throwing myself on you, you were so damn clueless!" Sei sniggered making her whole body shake. "Oh well, I guess it's one of the infamous traits of the Chinensis family, you Red Roses maybe diplomatic and all that sense BUT your family can be soooo damn seriously dense!"

* * *

The magazine flew and landed on the carpeted floor with a subdued thud, the words and the colorful illustrations of the latest fashion and gadgets never seemed to interest the young heiress after she carelessly flipped the pages.

Sachiko sat back straight while arranging the pillow behind her back; grabbing her laptop that was on the opposite side of the bed, she deliberately adjusted the screen and clicked on several programs that were running on the background.

She normally would not consider herself a techie person for she never went gaga over newly released gadgets and despite her family's copious resources, the current Rosa Chinensis considers herself a very practical person. Although her gadgets are among the top-of-the-line in the market, she was never greedy to buy something that is not necessary.

Right now, her must-haves are always her laptop, her cell phone which she recently upgraded because her old mobile doesn't have the much needed features she likes in a cell phone; she wanted to have a phone that can do calls and text messaging as well as check her emails and other applications needed when her laptop is not within arm's reach. She also has those iPad which was given to her by her mother, not that she uses it all the time but it's more convenient to bring it to school or just to kill time.

After closing some programs that were not needed as of the moment, Sachiko clicked on her browser and immediately logged on to her email account. Every night, she had to read the company emails sent by her Father and had to study the financial reports submitted by the branch heads. Her fellow Yamayurikai would also send her emails regarding school programs and sometimes anything that they find cute or funny or even stupid.

With a deep sigh, the young heiress signed out of her mailing account; she did not find anything interesting so she just opened her Facebook account and checked out some of her friends' status updates at the same time checking on her messenger if any of them are online. Sighing again, she was disappointed to see that none are available.

Sachiko's face lit up however after relentless scrolling down of the page and found a very interesting status update.

"Bon Voyage Mom, Dad and Yuuki! I'm going to miss you, don't forget my souvenirs!"

Her eyes lingered a little bit more at her petite soeur's new post. She could not help but smile by just the mere thought of her dear Yumi. Sachiko clicked on the like button and read some of the comments of well wishers.

'_I wonder where Yumi's at? Her last post was 2 hours ago'_ the young heiress wondered to herself and looked at her page again to double check the time and even the place where Yumi checked in that says Narita International Airport.

'_Yumi's probably home by now, it has been hours ago since she posted this one. Maybe I should call their house and check on her but it's a bit late already so maybe that's not a good idea'. _Sachiko checked on the clock placed on top of her bedside table and winced a little after seeing the time. Written in bright cyan color, the clock announced it was past midnight. '_But what if she's afraid because she's all alone there? I should have asked her to come over.'_

After mentally debating whether to call her petite soeur or not, her proper training beat her to it and settled to just call her beloved first thing in the morning. She clicked on the Refresh button and read the newly updated post from the people listed as her "friends" on Facebook. A smile began to form on her beautiful face when Yumi posted yet another update. She felt relieved knowing that Yumi was home safe and sound.

"Home! Tired and so sleepy. See you tomorrow Onee-sama!" Sachiko was in heaven, her heart started galloping like a horse on a race track and her skin feels flushed. As fast as her emotion changed from worry to euphoria, her heart sunk 100x faster when her sapphire eyes moved her gaze somewhere below Yumi's status. It says on the bottom part where a location was tagged "In Bed - with Hanazono Shizuma"

Darkness suddenly filled Sachiko's eyes and mind, and a sound of glass kissing the concrete pavement could be heard a few seconds ago. She did not realize that she threw her newly-bought phone out of the veranda door, good thing that the French doors were opened or it would have also shattered from the impact. "Oh great! I just recently bought that phone and now I need to get another one again. Hanazono, you suck out my year's worth of patience, I can't wait for the day when I'll crush you and show Yumi that you don't deserve to be her wife. No one is more suitable but ME!" she growled reflexively while flopping back on her bed in a very unladylike manner.

"I have done nothing but scowl the whole day today. Ever since I dreamt of that silver-haired bitch, things are starting to go against me." Sachiko uttered in a very irritated voice. She tried to calm herself and closed her eyes to devoid herself of any unwanted thoughts but still it returns to the events that took place in the Rose Mansion, the words rang out in her head over and over again.

_Yumi is my wife!_

_Hanazono Shizuma declared with all her pride and might and the people in the Rose Mansion fell silent. It was too silent that one could hear their pounding heartbeats. Taken aback by what the silver-haired goddess's sudden announcement, Sachiko retaliated without much of a plan. She was really shocked about this unexpected revelation and she shouldn't let the other woman win by landslide. Even though she hasn't fully confessed her true feelings to her petite soeur, she's not going down without a fight and give Yumi up._

"_Are you out of your mind!? How could that be possible? What nonsense are you trying to plant in Yumi's mind? Tell me Yumi, this woman is just trying to pull our legs, right?" the raven-haired beauty fired her questions relentlessly._

"_A-ano, Onee-sama… Shi—Hanazono-sama and I are…."Yumi was about to answer but yet again she was interrupted by Shizuma._

"_Yumi… Let's go. You need not explain to this woman here. She's not even FAMILY so you need not waste your time with her." The woman shot back at Yumi and looked at her in the eye. The look she gave the younger girl confused her further; Yumi just could not understand why the person who presented as her wife was so hostile towards her grand soeur._

"_We need to come home now." Shizuma stood up and grabbed the young brunette's book bag and Yumi, half dragging her towards the door. With her long strides, they were able to reach the first floor in no time and walked to the cobbled steps towards the entrance gate without a second glance._

"_Sachiko! We need to go after them; we have to make sure that Hanazono-san is telling the truth." Youko yelled while waving her hand frantically in front of Sachiko's face, which got its desired effect. Sachiko snapped from the shock she received and went out of the mansion with the rest of its occupants._

_By the time the Yamayurikai got out of the mansion, Yumi and Shizuma were too far away already and it would seem impossible to catch up to them._

'_If.. if it's for Yumi…I…Forget school rules! Forget being a lady! I'm not letting that lunatic take Yumi away from me just like that.' After mentally battling with her innate nature of being a proper lady, Sachiko's true feelings emerged victoriously and with that she dashed towards the fading image of her petite soeur and her abductor, their size getting smaller and smaller as the distance became far too great. The other council members tried to catch up with the Ice Princess but they were surprised to see that Sachiko even has talents in sprinting._

"_Whoa!...Youko… I didn't…know Sachiko…could… run really.. fast," said the blonde university student as she panted for air._

_Half-way through the entrance gate, Sachiko noticed that there were group of people walking towards her petite soeur and Shizuma, two men—one older and the other about their age, and a woman. 'Brown hair… big eyes… Ah! It's Yuuki-san and their parents. I wonder what they are doing here.' Rosa Chinensis wondered and slowed to a jog to an almost stop._

_Only a few feet away, the raven-haired girl could not help but overhear the exchange of words between the woman she despises the most and her beloved's family. _

"_Shizuma-chan! I wasn't expecting to see you here. We were getting worried that Yumi hasn't come home yet so we decided to drop by the school and pick her up." Fukuzawa Yuuichiro uttered, with a playful smirk on his face making his fine lines even more visible._

"_Yuuichi-tosan! I missed you! I'm so sorry but we got held up for a little bit. Of course I'm here, I'm picking up my wife." Shizuma answered and grinned._

"_Hahaha! You're still at it, you never change. You're looking more like your father." Fukuzawa Miki chimed in and gave the woman a firm hug._

"_Yuu-kun! Aren't you gonna give me a hug?" Yumi's younger brother, though he could pass as her twin, walked towards the green-eyed goddess and gave her a bone-shattering hug and playfully smacked her bottom really hard._

"_YUUKI! You know I only have eyes for your sister, you don't stand a chance!" Shizuma chewed out at the young boy and looked at him scornfully but laughed really hard afterwards._

_Sachiko was flabbergasted by what she was seeing. Right there in front of her, Yumi's parents and brother acted very familiar with the woman who was trying to rob Yumi from her. Aware that she was almost near where her little sister's family was gathered, she rearranged her uniformed that got slightly ruffled due to her abrupt impulse to run after Yumi. _

_The young heiress knew that no matter what she does, her training would always resurface in whatever circumstance she is in, outsiders often conclude that she is the perfect example of a true lady, a woman of great stature and she's expected to act properly at all times. But only those people who truly know her would make out that it was just a façade that she perfectly portrays. If people would try to look deeper into the heart of the princess, she's just like any ordinary teenage girl, well maybe not so ordinary but she's just like any girl who feels a lot of emotions, and definitely she also… falls in love._

"_Gokigenyou, Miki-obasan and Yuuichiro-ojisan." Sachiko happily acknowledged the two adults and bowed her head slightly. "Gokigenyou, Yuuki-san. It was nice to see you again." _

_Yuuki blushed a little bit by Sachiko's greetings and bowed slightly to return the welcoming treatment. He always find the older girl beautiful, he is a man after all; he always knows how to appreciate the beauty of other people but Yuuki knows that he is yet to find the girl that would capture his heart but it was definitely not Ogasawara Sachiko. _

"_Konnichiwa, Sachiko-san." Yuuki said timidly and looked away afterwards._

"_Ahh! Sachiko-chan! It's good to see you, you're beautiful as ever." Yuuichiro said after the short exchange between her and his son. He finds the young heiress interesting and since she was her daughter's onee-sama, he treats Sachiko as his own daughter as well. _

"_Thank you Oji-san. You're looking good as well." Sachiko responded politely._

"_Sachiko-chan! Thank you for looking after our daughter, I know that we could always trust you when it comes to Yumi. You care for her just as much as we do." Miki raised both her hands and motions Sachiko to give her a hug. _

_Sachiko blushed furiously by Miki's gesture, nobody except maybe for her mother would treat her like a normal person. Most people think of her as someone of high stature because of the name she carries thus, she must be treated extraordinarily. But Miki and the rest of her petite soeur's family regard her like someone like them- like their own family and she appreciates that the most._

"_Yuuichiro, I believe it's time to go. We don't want to be late for our flight." Miki looked towards her husband and walked towards him. She looked at Yuuki and Yumi if they were all set and signaled them to proceed to the car. _

_The Fukuzawa family walked towards the gate and climbed in to their respective cars, the Fukuzawa couple and Yuuki at their sedan, and in tow with them was the silver-haired rival of the Ice Princess in which Yumi situated herself at the passenger seat of the red Porsche. Sachiko felt her heart breaking, it would seem she lost her battle against the newcomer and Yumi just willingly left without saying anything to her at all. _

_However, hope sparked back to the raven-haired beauty when she saw her beloved imouto spoke to Shizuma and immediately opened the car door. Yumi ran towards her onee-sama, timidly hugging the older girl._

"_I'm sorry Onee-sama that we can't go home together today." The brown-haired girl stated and it was obvious that she did not want to leave her grand soeur. _

"_It's fine, Yumi. I'm just a bit confused with what's going on." Sachiko said gently and reached for Yumi's scarf and fixed it like she normally does. Even though the scarf was in perfect knot, Sachiko still re-tied the scarf and brushed the invisible wrinkles off the sailor collar._

"_I know Onee-sama. I promise…" a earsplitting car horn disrupted Yumi which startled the young girl a bit and both Rosa Chinensis and En Bouton looked at the offending driver but with different expression; Sachiko glared at Shizuma with disdain and Yumi with a pleading look in her eyes._

"_Yumi! We are running late! Hurry up!" Yumi had no choice but to join her family and scurried away towards the car; but about half-way, Yumi turned around and started to run backwards making her steps a little unstable from not being able to see what she was stepping on and hollered at her onee-sama, forgetting about her manners like always._

"_I'll tell you everything tomorrow Onee-sama." The young girl exclaimed and just before she turned her back, she gave Sachiko her to-die-for smile. _

_Everything was hazy for the Red Rose right now, she was not able to clarify Shizuma's true relationship with Yumi and it seemed that things became more confusing for her when Yumi's family did nothing to falsify her opponent's claim. And yet she still felt happy... _

'_Oh Yumi…'_

After what seemed like hours but it was only for a few minutes, the Princess snapped out of her trance and tried to calm her pounding heart. Just thinking about what happened to her this day made her heart race both good and in a bad way. Good because just looking at Yumi is like a dream come true and bad because it also felt like a nightmare because of the sudden appearance of her long-time archnemesis.

"Well, I better take a bath than dawdle here on my bed." She said to no one in particular. Grabbing one of her fluffy towels, Sachiko proceeded to her own bathroom which was a mix design of Japanese and Western. A lot of things had happened this afternoon and the princess wanted to just wash the dirt off her body and dip herself in the tub for awhile. She needed to calm herself and think of a plan to win her Yumi.

When she was done washing her body and hair, Sachiko dipped in the warm tub and let her stiff muscles relax. She needed it badly, if she was to plan for a counter-attack, she needed to calm herself down. She knows that she is an intelligent woman, and her father made sure that she was more than equipped in the battle called business and if there is one thing Sachiko would be thankful for towards her father, it would have to be this—her strategic planning is at a superb level and NEVER had she failed.

"Father said that if faced in a complicated situation, make sure to investigate not just the superficial but every nook and cranny of the enemy and always look at the bright side of things. If there's one thing that came out positive from that sudden revelation that she is somebody's wife, it saved me the trouble of finding out that Yumi swings the other way." And with that, the raven-haired girl slid out of the tub with a satisfied and a knowing smile plastered on her lovely face.

* * *

"Attention please! This is the final boarding call for Japan Airlines flight JP 4487 direct to France. Could all passengers for this flight proceed immediately to gate 4B."

With a musical four-note tone, the airport announcement ended making the remaining passengers scamper towards the exit. Some anxiously waiting for companions that have not yet arrived, others crying their hearts out for fear of not seeing their loved ones for a long time but there are also those people who are not even a tad bit shy to express their excitement to go out of the country.

"Mom, that's your call." Yumi said to her mother while running at full speed towards the check-in area. They were running late due to the incident at school and it also seemed that they were caught in the afternoon rush hour so all the streets of Tokyo are fuming with people and automobiles.

Barely making it on time, the whole Fukuzawa household except for Yumi went straight to the queue that checks for their passport and tickets. Fifteen more people are ahead of them before they reach the checking area and Yuuichiro gave his last few reminders for his only daughter.

"Yumi, if there's any trouble, call us anytime. Make sure that you lock the doors at night and also before you leave the house. Always bring your debit card with you; I've put money in there so in case you needed anything, do not hesitate to take money out of it. Take care of yourself, Yumi. I'm going to miss my beautiful daughter."

After saying a few more what-not's and to-do's and a month's worth of hugs and kisses- Yuuichiro, Miki together with the youngest member of the family finally reached the end of the line and gave their boarding tickets to the handsome young attendant and with one final glance to Yumi, they all waved her goodbye.

"Don't worry Miki-kasan, I'll look after my wife Yumi!" Shizuma exclaimed with a playful smirk shown on her gorgeous face before the family passed the door leading to the plane. Several people who heard the young woman looked at her with surprise and some chuckled silently at her candid humor.

After sending off her parents and little brother, Yumi and Shizuma decided to go home for it was getting late. Although there are only few days left before that summer break, Yumi is not the type of student who would slack off. And with the additional work for the Yamayurikai, she needed to come to school early.

"Have I told you that I love Tokyo this time of the night?" Shizuma asked and took a quick side glance at her passenger and returned her gaze on the road. Besides, she's riding with the person she cares the most and her conscience would not be able to take it if something horrible happens to the young girl she's with just because she's not being serious behind the wheels.

"Tokyo is always busy, all the bustle and hustle of the city, it's like it never sleeps. But at a time like this, it seems like everything has mellowed down, finally it is just the darkness and the little neon lights." The older woman explained to little brunette.

"I like it when the city looks like this too. It reminds me of our little wedding." Both girls giggled which developed into an uncontrollable fit. "Oh yeah! It looked something like this. Hahaha! That was ages ago but I still remember it." Shizuma answered back and gave the young girl a warm smile.

"Ne, Yu-chin I'll be staying at my house for awhile. I don't want to go back at Hanazono estate yet; it's too lonely there and since you are all alone in your house, would you like to stay with me for awhile?" the older woman asked Yumi. It has been awhile since she called the younger girl that way, and it was the nickname she gave when they were kids. Normally she would only call Yumi that when she wants something or if she was being serious and the brown-haired girl could not refuse her. Besides, they haven't seen each other in awhile and it would be a good opportunity for them to catch up on each other.

"I'd love to Shi-chan! But would you be okay with that? I mean I won't be imposing on you? You live there by yourself." Realizing what she said, Yumi colored slightly and her cheeks feel a little warm.

"No, I would love for you to be there with me. You're my wife after all." Shizuma playfully winked at Yumi eliciting a deep blush from the young girl. The car stopped in front of a two-storey house but it still looked like a mansion in Yumi's eyes, her mocha colored orbs widened in awe and somehow the house looked familiar to her even though this is the first time she'd set her foot on this property.

Shizuma got out of the car and crossed to the other side to open the door for her dear passenger.

"Thank you, Shi-chan" Yumi uttered and stepped out of the car. Both girls walked to the door step and the older girl pulled out a card that looked like a credit card and swiped it on the machine and immediately Shizuma typed in the pass code. In just a few seconds, Yumi heard a long beep followed by the sound of bolts turning.

"WOW! Your house is so cool! I only get to see this on movies and on super expensive hotels!" Yumi squeaked with delight.

After a few hours of talking and catching up, Yumi stifled a yawn. It was pretty late already and the two women did not notice how late it has become. Both are excited to know about the things that had happened with each other's lives but it seemed that a few hours will not be enough for that, and as much as Yumi wanted to continue their conversation her own body was betraying her telling that it was time to go to bed.

It took them just a few minutes to get ready for bed, and although Yumi did not bring any change of clothes, Shizuma's closet is loaded with clothes. What's even more surprising is that Yumi has her own room in the house and her closet and drawers are full of garments as well. Good thing that the younger girl could fit on the clothes perfectly, quite surprising since they have not seen each other in a long while.

Yumi lay down on her bed, so many things had happened today and she was pretty sure that she has a lot of explaining to do. She is so sure that the moment she steps into Lillian tomorrow, she'll be bombarded with questions by her bestfriend Yoshino. She would not worry about Shimako, she is not the type of person who would pry on other people's business, and she waits patiently for others to tell her what is bothering them.

Unable to succumb to the powers of Morpheus, Yumi tossed and turned around the bed and when she could not take it anymore, she got off the bed and advanced towards the door. Just as she was about to step off the room, she returned to her bed and grabbed her pillow and went to the adjacent room. Yumi gently knocked on the door and waited for a few seconds before opening the door.

There she saw one of the most beautiful women she had laid her eyes on. As silvery hair sprawled around the bed in a messy array, the woman lay peacefully on the bed; her eyes that capsulate emerald orbs that are full of depth which gives off a sense of tranquility opened lightly when the woman heard the turning of the knob.

"Yumi?"

"Shi-chan, I'm sorry for disturbing your sleep. B-but can I… sleep here with you?" Yumi asked shyly while hugging her favorite pillow which she used to hide her face that tinted slightly of pink.

"Of course, Yumi. Come here." The older woman answered back while patting the space next to her.

Yumi walked towards the other woman and robustly jumped on the bed creating a wave-like sensation making both girls giggle in delight. Shizuma scooped the brunette's waist and gently pulled Yumi closer to her body.

"Shi-chan, uhm I've been thinking about what happened today. What should I tell people about u-us?" the young girl asked hesitantly.

The older of the two was silent and after awhile, she looked at Yumi with all seriousness in her face.

"Tell them the truth."

Having heard what the other girl said, Yumi slightly gasped and looked at her companion with owlish eyes. "Is it really okay with you? You mean I'll tell them that you are really my -"

Before Yumi could complete her sentence, Shizuma interjected, "Yu-chin, are you not my wife?"

"I am Shi-chan's wife." The girl answered quickly.

"Am I not your wife?" Shizuma asked.

"Yes, you are." Yumi confirmed.

"Then that's all you need to say. You need not explain everything to anyone. Your personal life should not concern other people unless you wish to share it." The older girl looked at Yumi and smiled sweetly. "But I believe that it would be better for us to keep things to ourselves first, if it is really necessary for us to explain then I would be the one to do that. Since I am older, it is my responsibility to protect my wife." Shizuma explained.

"Can I tell Sachiko-sama then? She's my onee-sama after all." Yumi questioned the older girl.

"I'd rather you not tell Ogasawara yet. I would do that in time, just don't tell her yet. Can you promise me that Yu-chin?" Shizuma requested, her voice suddenly became harsh when the younger girl mentioned her grand soeur's name.

Yumi could not understand why the older girl acts antagonistically towards her dear onee-sama. She cares for both women and it would be unfortunate if all they would do whenever they are around is to bicker at each other.

'_I would have to talk to Shi-chan about this, I feel a bit queasy about this. It seemed there's something going on that I do not know'._ Sighing deeply, Yumi continued with her thought, _'It was their first time to meet each other today and yet, they oppose each other like vampire and werewolf.'_

Realizing how closely she hit the spot, the young brunette sniggered uncontrollably and this did not go unnoticed by the woman lying beside her. Yumi pictured her Onee-sama as the cold and mysterious vampire- those hypnotic sapphire eyes the draws the young girl in whenever she looks at them and drowns her to near oblivion. Shizuma for her is that of a wolf—gentle yet she could be aggressive at times, and when she stares at the silver-haired face, she can't help but be entranced by its supremacy but still evokes tranquility.

"What's so funny?" Shizuma turned to her side so she could face the young girl and propped herself up and rested her head on her left palm.

"Uhh.. Nothing Shi-chan!" the little girl denied and stifled a yawn. "Good night, Shi-chan."

"Good night, my wife." Shizuma moved closer and gave Yumi a lingering kiss on both cheeks.

'_You are very dear to me Yumi, I'm going to protect you from anything, especially from HER.' _With that as her last thought, the older woman finally drifted off to sleep while clinging to the brown-haired girl protectively.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it, let me know what you think. Reviews and comments are very much welcome.**


	4. Prelude

**A/N: Hey everyone! Happy Holidays! Here's my long overdue update. Im very sorry for the long wait, last month was a busy month for me, and this month as well since its the holiday season. This chapter is quite long, I guess to make up for my almost two month absence. I couldnt promise that the next chapter will be posted soon, I have to find a new job, I recently resigned from my job and right now I have to focus on getting a new one. Let me know what you think about it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MSGM.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Prelude**

"Have you heard about the rumor that Yumi-sama is cheating on Sachiko-sama?" A young freshman student said to her classmate who was busy rummaging inside her book bag, checking if she brought her cell phone with her.

"I don't know Mari-chan, I mean Yumi-sama and Rosa Chinensis are not really a couple right? So I can't say that Yumi-sama's cheating on her." The girl replied back, subtly defending her idol; she never believed that Yumi is capable of such blasphemous act.

The girls continued walking until they heard a group of students in various year levels talking about latest gossip on the Rosa Familia of the Yamayurikai. They slowed down a little bit as they eavesdropped at their conversation.

"I'm serious, Yumi-san's wife came yesterday!" flailing her hands as if to emphasize her point, the second year resigned with a loud sigh. The two freshmen who were walking awhile ago recognized the girl as one of the En Bouton's classmates.

"But that's impossible! How could Yumi-san be married? I don't think the school would allow such thing from happening. They wouldn't accept her during admission if they knew." Another student said while motioning her friends to come sit with her on the bench. They had been standing there for quite some time that they were disturbing other passing students.

"From what I heard, Yumi-san's wife came from a very rich family. I think they are second to the Ogasawara's or maybe the same level as them and their wealth is not just concentrated here in Japan but also overseas, so anything is possible right? I also heard that she was called Etoile in her former school, St. Miator Academy." Fumbling through her notes, the speaker showed her notebook to the people surrounding her so that they can see what she was talking about.

A stubby first year frantically flailed her hands in the air grabbing a whole load of her hair, and tried to pull it down in frustration. "Arrghh! I can't believe Yumi-sama can do this! What about Sachiko-sama's feelings? I'm sure her heart's breaking right now, thinking that her partner is married to another woman. Isn't that how being in soeurship feels like? You commit yourself to your chosen petite soeur as if they are your life-long partner, you care for them and protect them and guide them and even put them above all things. I could only assume that Sachiko-sama felt like she was cheated and that their soeurship is bound for a divorce."

Everyone fell quiet upon hearing those words- to some, it would seem true for that is also how they feel towards their own soeurs; for others, they turned mute, amazed by how their schoolmate eloquently described the essence of Lillian soeurship tradition.

* * *

The oldest member of the housekeeping personnel of the Ogasawara Mansion looked at the clock on the wall for the seventh time, it was 10 minutes before 7:00AM and it was the perfect time to wake up her young ojou-sama. Last night, Sachiko asked her to wake her up 30 minutes earlier than her usual wake up time.

"Mari-chan, could you please start waking up Sachiko-ojou-sama?" Matsuo Meixiu asked one of the many chambermaids employed at the mansion. Meixiu is a Chinese migrant who came to Japan with her family after their village was destroyed by a flood. She was only a teenager back then when she applied for a job as a housemaid, she knew basic housework for she was trained by her mother when she was just a child saying that it would be a disgrace to a woman's family if a woman does not know how to work her way around the house.

Upon their arrival in Japan, her whole family was hired by Ogasawara Mamoru, the current head of the Ogasawara clan. He felt sorry for what happened to these Chinese migrants and promised a good life to them if they are willing to serve his family. It has been five decades since that fateful day; Meixiu's family indeed lived a very prosperous life under the guidance of the Ogasawara patriarch. It was here where she found her husband, Matsuo Aoi- he came to the Ogasawara's a year after Meixiu's family settled and he was assigned now as Sachiko's personal chauffeur.

"Nainai, you know it is like a battlefield when waking up Sachiko-ojousama. But I think you are the only one here that can have a quick response from her. The last time I woke her up, it took me 2 hours to get her up and moving! " The young chambermaid replied to the Head Housekeeper which garnered a good laugh from the whole staff of the mansion. In the mansion, they address Meixiu as Nainai, she is like the grandmother to every staff and even the Masters of the house call her that.

Meixiu fluidly walked the halls of the mansion, and she could discern every room and corner of this house; in a matter of minutes she stood in front of a double door that houses the Princess of the castle. She gently opened the door and what she saw crushed her heart.

Sachiko was thrashing in her sleep, crying, groaning and mumbling unintelligent words. It was such a pitiful sight that only Nainai get to see. "Ko-chan, wake up my dear child…" as she gently shook the young girl's shoulder to rouse her from her troubled slumber.

"NO YUMIIII!" Sachiko screamed in her sleep, in a few seconds, she bolted upright with beads of sweat visible on her forehead. When she opened her eyes, Sachiko saw her nanny and began to cry. Seeing this, Meixiu sat next to her little princess and hugged her tightly.

"Shhhh.. Don't' cry my child; it was only a dream." She gently rocked her young mistress to calm her, and in a few minutes Sachiko's crying had subsided.

"I'm sorry I made you worry. I'm fine now, Nainai." Sachiko said shyly as she untangled herself from her nanny's embrace.

"Do you mind telling me what you dreamt about? I thought you were possessed back there. You make a pretty good impression of the Japanese ghost called Sadako." The older woman said humorously earning her a giggle from the girl beside her.

"W-well, I-I… Nainai… You see in my dream there was a wedding… my wedding…" Sachiko looked at Meixiu and hesitantly continued. "But I was't wearing a wedding gown, I-I was wearing a t-tuxedo." With this, the young princess blushed deeply and went on. "I was waiting by the altar and I saw Yumi walking towards me, she looked so beautiful Nainai. She looked like an angel, and then when she was almost there, I reached out my hand. She also reached hers but she did not take my hand, I was surprised that Hanazono suddenly stood beside me and took MY Yumi's hand and she just kissed Yumi right then and there! I was so angy Nainai, but I could not do anything. I just stood there motionless and I couldn't help but cry. I'm so powerless."

Meixiu silently digested what Sachiko had narrated, understanding what her young mistress told her. Then, it dawned on her what Sachiko was trying to tell her. "Ko-chan, you're in love with Yumi-chan?"

Sachiko froze when her precious nanny guessed what she was feeling. Sachiko would never say this to her mother, in fear that Sayako would not understand her and that she would be disappointed of her. But with her nanny, she could say almost anything. "I love Yumi more than anything else, Nainai. I… Im… in love with her. But… Hanazono Shizuma claims that Yumi is her wife. You remember Hanazono, don't you?"

"Ara! So that is not just a dream? Are you quite sure that Yumi-chan feels that way towards Hanazono-sama? And the most important question of all, does Yumi-chan knows how you feel about her?" Meixiu inquired.

"Nainai… you're not disgusted with me?" Sachiko asked. "And no, I haven't confessed to Yumi yet." She answered again, her voice almost out of earshot.

"Of course not! I would never be disgusted at you or at the kind of love you harbor towards your little sister. You are a good person, but Yumi-chan brought out the best in you. I also believe that love should not be restrained by wealth or by gender." As she said this, Nainai gently squeezed Sachiko's hand in support. "Well, my dear child, I believe that confession of yours will not happen on its own if you don't get up from your bed. Aren't you planning on doing something for your future wife this morning?" the head of the housekeepers said playfully as she which made the young heiress color as that of a cherry tomato.

After taking her morning bath, Sachiko went to her room to put on her uniform and repeatedly brushed her long black hair to bring out its lustrous shine. The princess looked at herself in the mirror and gently applied her pink cherry-flavored lip gloss and puckered her lips as if practicing for a kiss.

Rosa Chinensis excitedly entered her car with the thought that she soon will see her beloved petite soeur. She promised herself that she will confess her feelings to Yumi as soon as possible and that she'll do everything to get her feelings across. When she entered the car, she was greeted by her personal driver.

"Good morning Sachiko-ojousama" Matsuo Aoi greeted his employer's daughter with a smile on his beautiful face.

"Gokigenyou, Aoi-ojisan. Why so formal today?" the young heiress replied and smiled at the old man and though he was not blood related, the heiress treats him like one of the family. Sachiko told Aoi that she's planning on surprising her petite soeur and she plans on doing this by picking her up. She knows that she was just right on time it takes 30 minutes to reach Yumi's house and she knows that by the moment they will arrive at their destination, it is also the instant when her secret love leaves for school.

When they arrived at their destination, Rosa Chinensis quickly got off the car and went to the doorstep. She tried to steady her pounding heart, she did not know when it started to beat frantically but then again, Yumi had always had that kind of effect on her. Her petite soeur could make her heart race with just her cute adorable smile.

It took her a few minutes to calm herself and when she did, Sachiko took a deep breath and rang the door bell. No one answered her on her first try; she thought that maybe Yumi was still asleep so she pressed the door bell again to somehow wake her petite soeur. Sachiko checked her watched and she had spent almost 15 minutes on Yumi's doorstep and it's almost time for school to start. Homeroom starts at 8.30AM but they needed to be in school before 8.

Sachiko was willing to wait for another 5 minutes but someone came up to her. "Excuse me, who are you and what are you doing here?" an old woman asked.

"Gokigenyou. My name is Ogasawara Sachiko and I'm picking Yumi up for school but no one has answered yet." The young red rose replied politely as she bowed her head slightly.

"Oh my! Yumi-chan did not come home last night. I was waiting for her as well because I knew her parents are going away for a vacation. Oh! How rude of me. My name is Oota Miyako, I am Yumi-chan's neighbor." The lady said and with that, she went back to her house.

Sachiko was worried sick upon hearing what the old woman said. Where could have Yumi gone off to? She thought to herself. Right now, she could only assume that Yumi is in school already. She went back to her car and asked Aoi to drive her to school with her heart feeling crashed down. As the shiny black sedan cruised the streets of Tokyo, Cinderella could only wish that her prince-ss is not in distress.

* * *

The young brown-haired girl slightly stirred from her sleep when a loud beeping sound followed by a horrendous sounding rock metal song—anyone who probably heard such blasted song would find the source of the noise and cast it off the wall- but for the young girl, it only put her into deeper slumber.

Several hours later, Yumi finally woke up when she felt something warm, hard and yet soft pressing on her cheek. She slightly opened her eyes and was startled a little bit that there was someone sleeping beside her, she then remembered that she moved to Shizuma's room last night.

'_Oh yeah, I forgot that I transferred to Shi-chan's room last night_' Yumi groggily thought as she tangled herself closer to the source of the warmth, but when she did that, she heard a very verrry seductive moan coming underneath her. The young girl's eyes snapped wide open and bolted upright when she realized that the body she was snuggling with was bare as a newborn baby and the thing that was poking her cheek was…

"N-nipples?"

"EHHHHHHHH!"

Hurriedly, Yumi checked on herself if she was still wearing the clothes she wore last night. Thankfully, they were still on her. Her eyes then averted to the woman sleeping beside her whose body is now completely exposed when the duvet that covered them slid past her when the young girl abruptly sat up. The girl next to the throne of the Rosa Chinensis family quickly looked away after getting enough full frontal view of the resting goddess making her furiously blush in the process.

"Yumi, what's wrong?" the goddess inquired sleepily as she rubbed her eyes and leaned forward to her wife to give her a light peck on the cheek.

"SHI-CHAN! W-why are you n-naked?"

As she sensed the young girl's discomfort, the silver-haired woman smirked inwardly; she would never tell Yumi the truth that she took off her own clothes. _'Yumi must have forgotten that I sleep naked.'_ Shizuma pulled up the duvet and covered herself, in the corner of her eyes she saw Yumi staring at her watching her every move.

"Would you prefer this down, Yumi?" Shizuma mischievously asked. "Haven't you had enough of me last night?"

Yumi turned from white to a bright shade of red faster than a speeding bullet, and she probably would have made a world record for being the only living person able to display the red color spectrum in a span of 3 seconds.

"By the way Yumi, don't you have any school today?" the woman with striking olive eyes inquired as she laid herself down on the bed again. Upon hearing the word school, the young girl grabbed the clock on the bedside table and dashed to the bathroom to snatch her uniform. She didn't have time to take a shower so she just put on her uniform and pulled the woman who was still lying on the bed.

"Shi-chan! I'm going to be late for school! I only have 10minutes left and it will take me 40 minutes to go there by bus. Could you please take me to school? Please?" Yumi pleaded to the older woman as she dragged her off to bed. Shizuma felt sorry for her companion so she put on some underwear and an oversized button-down shirt and dashed to the garage where her wife was waiting.

"S-shi-chan, why are you just wearing that?" the girl pointed at the shirt Shizuma was wearing and colored a little bit.

"Yumi, we only have 7 minutes left. No time to change!"

The drive to Lillian Girls Academy was quite peaceful – Well, except maybe for a few blaring of horns and swerving from left to right at a speed of 180 kilometers per hour, a few near missed cars and pedestrians crossing the street.

There's nothing Yumi can do but hold on for dear life and pray to Maria-sama and all the saints that the airbags and the seatbelts are working properly and that her feet would soon touch the ground. Also, she prayed for the mad woman behind the steering wheel to keep her eyes on the road and stop her maniacal yelling and teasing.

"Shi-chaaaaan! Keep your eyes on the road! Oh Maria-sama! I still want to live another day, I still want to see my family, friends and my Onee-samaaaaa…." Yumi squealed as the car swerved sharply to the right and Shizuma's lead foot found its way to the brake pedal when a 10-wheeler truck suddenly stopped in front of them. "And for the record, I don't remember stripping you last night." she continued.

As soon as the red hot sports car reached the front of Lillian Jogakuen's gate, without delay, Yumi opened the car door and flung herself out of the speeding metal death trap. Her body could not take it anymore and needed release of the tension she felt on the way to school, unconsciously her knees buckled which the pavement caught. If only she wasn't shaking, she would have felt the pain from the sudden impact.

"LAAAAAAANDD!" the poor girl screamed. Some of the students who were running late like her stopped and stared at their favorite Rosa Chinensis en Bouton. They were a little shocked to see her looking disheveled.

When she regained feelings to her legs, she stood up and went to the driver's side of the car. Shizuma could only chuckle from what Yumi had done, but at least she was able to deliver her package in time.

"Here you go my beautiful wife! 8:01, a minute late. Not bad eh? Oh and how did you know that it wasn't you who took off my clothes? I was surprised that you couldn't resist me that even in your dreams you were undressing me." Shizuma said teasingly while some students who were passing by gasped loudly by what they heard.

"W-what? I did not! And it wasn't you who I was…." Yumi trailed off, thinking about the dream she had last night as blood rushed to her soft baby smooth cheeks.

"S-Shi-chan, thank you for taking me to school. I'll see you later ok?" Yumi muttered hurriedly as she gave the silver-haired beauty a peck on the cheek. She then turned around and walked as fast as her feet could take her towards Maria-sama.

Shizuma started the engine as she watched the young girl trotted away. After a few seconds, she put the car on drive but paused when she saw that Yumi forgot her book bag. She called out Yumi's name but the girl was too way-off to be heard, having no choice but to run after the young girl, the goddess with silver tresses snatched the bag on the floor and dashed towards the fading figure of her young wife.

Clad with nothing but underwear and an oversized white button down shirt, Shizuma by no means failed to turn heads as she darted towards the young red rose leaving students with eyes as wide as satellite discs and slackened jaws. And a certain young heiress happened to witness all the commotions come about right before her cerulean colored eyes.

Sachiko could almost discern the embarrassment of her petite soeur when her so-called wife ran after her clothed with barely anything—the duo were gathering quite a small crowd. She walked towards the parked Porsche Spyder, its engine still running, and felt sad for her Yumi when she saw how deeply flushed her secret love was from the mortification she faced that she could have outdone a Crayfish with her redness.

But the frown on her beautiful face was immediately replaced with a confident smirk, and she could make out Yumi and Shizuma having a little bit of a squabble. The raven-haired princess could only take for granted that her beloved was scolding the silver sly fox woman because of her indecent acts.

'_Good job, Yumi. Sachiko - 1, Shizuma – 0.'_ the young heiress scored.

Shizuma started walking back to her car with her head held high. From a distance, she could make out that someone was standing near the car waiting for her. When she was almost halfway to her flashing red coupé, she realized that it was Sachiko who was standing there in all her poise and glory.

'_So the Ogasawara Heiress has decided to make her move. I have to say, she really is a beaut. I'd say she's hot but I'm very much committed with my love'_ Shizuma thought to herself as she trod down the path of Lillian.

"Gokigenyou, Hanazono-san." Sachiko greeted the approaching woman with her get-down-to-business kind of face.

"Good morning, Sachiko. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Sachiko winced slightly upon hearing her name without any honorific. For the woman with ashen tresses, it was normal for her to call someone by their first name. Shizuma never had any regard to honorifics per se; she thought that it was unnecessary. Everyone should be treated equally and should not be regarded according to their social status.

"Can I have a word with you?" Sachiko asked but it sounded more as a demand.

"Sure, but make it quick though. I don't want people spreading gossip that Yumi's wife is flirting with her Onee-sama. I wouldn't want to break Yumi's heart." Shizuma said waywardly and smirked at the raven-haired girl. It confused Sachiko what her adversary meant, it seemed like her words have double meanings.

"Leave Yumi alone. I don't know what you said to Yumi to convince her to play this game with you; I just couldn't make myself believe with this scam marriage of yours. You're not worthy of her, she deserves to be with someone better." The current head of the Chinensis family deadpanned.

"And who deserves Yumi? You?" Shizuma asked mockingly. "Don't kid me Sachiko, you can't even cancel your own engagement to Suguru let alone confess to Yumi your feelings for her. So what gives you the right to claim her?"

Sachiko became silent when her formidable rival mentioned the word engagement. She's right about that, the Ogasawara Heiress has not denounced her arranged engagement to her cousin. Yet.

"I will cancel the engagement and then nothing will be in my way to show Yumi that I love her, not even you." Yumi's onee-sama declared with all the conviction she has.

"This is what I'm afraid of. You only see things as black or white, its either you are going to make Yumi yours or not. Why don't you start seeing things in shades of grey?" the older woman said reproachingly.

Shizuma continued as she looked at the person standing before her, her face masked with no emotion. "Have you thought about what your family especially your grandfather will do to Yumi and her family once they found out that you are in a relationship with her? Would you be able to protect Yumi and would you be able to leave the comfort of your family just to be with Yumi?"

'_Sachiko-1, Shizuma-1'_ the young heiress counted by herself while inwardly frowning.

"Of course I can - " Sachiko started but was interrupted by her rival.

"Think first before you speak. Well, how about this? I'm not an unfair person after all; I'll give you a chance. If you could successfully cancel your engagement and if you could win Yumi's affection and she chooses to be with you, then I would step down and gladly accept defeat. But if Yumi wishes to be with me, you are going to stay away from her." Shizuma declared with smug on her face. She knew that this would make the other woman all worked up.

"I would hate to gamble with whom Yumi should be with but…" the dark haired girl trailed off, "May the best woman win." Sachiko conceded as she held her hand forward for a hand shake. The other girl took her hand and gave it a firm squeeze and got inside the car with a confident smirk on her lovely face.

Rosa Chinensis walked towards the two-floor building that housed the three great roses of Lillian. She checked her watch and saw that she still has 10 minutes before the start of the first period. On her way to the mansion, she heard students talked about the unseemly performance her petite soeur and wife – she winced at the word wife, she will never acknowledge Hanazono Shizuma as Yumi's legal spouse—some were disapproving, though a few good numbers were also plausive saying they were the cutest couple in Lillian.

When she arrived at the second floor and turned the knob, her breath caught up when she saw Yumi tying her hair up. Her beloved's back was turned towards the door, her smooth and white nape exposed as she gathered all her hair in a single bunch and it would seem that Yumi was unaware that someone had entered the room.

The Ice Princess, never in her life thought that hair tying could be this… sexually arousing. She felt electricity surge down the pit of her stomach and her heartbeat quickening by the second as Yumi traced her dainty fingers over her hair. She could feel herself being pulled towards her petite soeur's direction unable to resist anymore from the desire she was feeling.

Yelping a little bit and slightly jumping back making her somehow lose her balance but regained it when someone hugged her waist tightly, Yumi turned her body towards the intruding presence. "O-onee-sama! You startled me." Yumi said chidingly but without venom in her voice, her heart had calmed just a bit. Who wouldn't be alarmed when you know that you are all by yourself inside the room and suddenly someone hugged you from behind.

"I'm sorry Yumi. I just couldn't help it; you're too adorable when you're startled." Her beautiful older sister said, never breaking her embrace to the one that holds her heart. She noticed that Yumi missed her top buttons revealing small amount of skin on her chest, she looked so… tempting. "I didn't expect someone to be here and you seem too preoccupied you did not notice me come in." Sachiko explained as her Yumi's cheeks colored deeply in red.

"Uhm, I woke up late today and did not have much time to prepare. I was a bit of a mess when I came to school and I came here to fix my uniform before coming to class." Yumi answered while looking at those ocean pools. Her body tensed up when she felt hands squeeze her shoulders but relaxed immediately when she realized that her onee-sama was fixing her collar. She always loved how gentle her onee-sama could be, and it became an unspoken gesture of affection for them this collar-tying that Yumi constantly wishes for her onee-sama to fix it for her.

As they realized that they only have a minute before the first period begins, both roses set off to their respective classrooms. And before they reached their destination, Sachiko spoke as she stroked Yumi's hair. A few loose strands swayed slightly as they walked. "Your hair, I like it. You should always put it up in a ponytail, you look more beautiful."

Yumi felt her blood rush to her face as she was well aware of the growing warmness of her face. She looked at her soeur with those big brown eyes and out of the blue, she tiptoed and gave Sachiko a quick kiss on the cheek and ran off to the opposite direction towards her classroom.

Sachiko was left standing right on the spot, her fingers tracing the place where the soft and warm lips had touched. She swore to the heavens above that she would never wash her face in fear that Yumi's lip essence would be washed away.

2-1.

* * *

School today seemed to be dragging for both Rosa Chinensis and Rosa Chinensis en Bouton. When Sachiko reached her classroom, the teacher had begun checking the attendance; her classmates stared at her with questioning look for they know that Rosa Chinensis was never late for class.

"Gokigenyou Ogasawara-san." The young teacher who is in her early twenties greeted the late-comer.

"Gokigenyou Najime-sensei, I'm sorry I was late. I had some business I needed to attend to." The girl who came in late explained as she took her designated seat near the window. Initially, she was seated near the door but after a week in their selected seat plan, the teacher transferred Sachiko to the seat near the window.

Her classmates did not mind though why she was suddenly transferred, they all assumed that Sachiko requested it since the new arrangement will make her sit next to her fellow rose and bestfriend Rosa Foetida, Hasekura Rei. They were correct to assume that Sachiko had something to do with the changing of seat layout, and she had used all her resources in order for her request to be accommodated though she wasn't happy to admit that she had pulled a few strings just for it to happen.

Who her seatmate will be had nothing to do with her choice why she wanted to transfer though it was an added bonus that she's sitting right next to Rei. It would be easier for them to talk during class. Sachiko, when asked why she wanted to transfer, would only respond with "I like the view outside" and people would easily accept such answer probably in fear of disturbing the Ice Princess.

To Sachiko, it really was a great view because just outside the window, was Yumi's classroom. She would inspect if Yumi had come to class or if there are crazy fan girls waiting right outside Yumi's classroom door or to see if Yumi mingles well with her classmates though it causes her to feel jealous sometimes, or to simply put—she was stalking Yumi. She flinched at the word stalking, she didn't want to be such an obsessive stalker, she was simply looking out for her petite soeur- she rationalized.

'_Yes! That sounded right, I was merely looking out for my love.'_ Rosa Chinensis told herself.

The time seemed to lug, but really, Sachiko wasn't paying attention to the class that's why it seemed like it was taking an eternity for lunch break to happen. They are now in their third period but for the princess, everything passed in a blur. Rei tried her best to call her friend's attention but she was mainly ignored, Rosa Foetida sniggered silently as she watched how her fellow student council head had this dreamy look in her face.

"Ogasawara-san?" Fijuwara-sensei called out but was completely ignored by the honor student of her science class.

"Ogasawara Sachiko-san?" the teacher summoned again and yet again, she was ignored by the beautiful princess. Though Ogasawara Sachiko was her favorite student, Fujiwara-sensei will not tolerate inattentiveness in her class. She was a bit puzzled as to how the most proper and collected student she has ever known came about in this state of… Lovesickness?

She walked towards the beautiful third year student and stood behind her as she tried to find out what was keeping her student so distracted. Fujiwara-sensei was puzzled, what she saw was the typical Rosa Chinensis—the young raven-haired girl was busy scribbling notes. _'Wait! Is that love I see on her paper? Is she doing the game F.L.A.M.E.S during my class?'_ the teacher thought amusingly as she tried her hardest to read what the girl was writing.

_Always in loving a trick of temptress,_

_to want who should not be;_

_a dire existence._

_There should only be one heart matched for the other,_

_but how come I long to tell you_

_I could have been better._

"I'm pretty sure Ogasawara-san that whomever you dedicate that wonderful poem of yours, they will surely choose you over the other person." Fujiwara-sensei said as she looked down on Sachiko causing her to wake up from her reverie and colored deep scarlet after having caught daydreaming.

"As much as I would like to encourage you to write more beautiful literary works and to know to whom you are devoting such heartfelt confession of yours, I would appreciate it if you do it during your free time and not during my class. So Ogasawara-san, what are the characteristics of the element Silver?" the science teacher tapped Sachiko's shoulder while heading back at the board.

* * *

For Yumi, her classmates looked like they don't care about the issue of her and Hanazono Shizuma, the wife. Though there were those people who were curious how it came about, they never came up to her to have her explain in details. Well, maybe because her bestfriend and fellow Yamayurikai Shimazu Yoshino was with her all the time that students, even their classmates were afraid to come up to her.

After Yoshino had her heart surgery during their first year in high school, the model petite soeur awardee had turned into a fiery and outspoken person. Her feminine appearance was only a public façade she kept up, for if anyone found out that she loves Ikenami Shotaro and is fascinated with samurai stories, the student body would die of heart attack. Overall, people were majorly shocked upon their beloved Rosa Foetida en Bouton's sudden transformation.

Even though Rosa Gigantea, Todou Shimako was with Yumi since she is one of Yumi's bestfriends, her serene personality makes it easier for people to approach her though some are somewhat overawed by her that they are afraid to disturb her thus resulting to letting her be. Yumi was just glad though for her great friends.

The young Rosa Chinensis en Bouton was somehow anxious, though she was able to escape her classmates onslaught, she was hell sure that her very own bestfriend Yoshino would bombard her with questions and she was pretty sure that she would not be able to get away this time. She just wished that her French-braided friend would be discreet in asking her questions. She wouldn't want to add more oil on fire and she was afraid that this issue about her would affect her relationship with Sachiko.

The brunette could care less about what other people think of her, especially those students who are devoted Sachiko fans. She admits that she was once one of them and she still is up to this very day. All that matters to the young brunette is that her Onee-sama would not hate her, and just with that, for now, she would secretly love her.

"Onee-sama…" Yumi uttered in a loving voice not realizing she said it out loud. She looked at her sides to check if people heard her and lucky for Yumi, no one did. For the young rose, she was worried that her onee-sama might think wrongly of her especially now that she found out about her and Shizuma's… quirky relationship.

'_Why did your hug felt different awhile ago Onee-sama? Could it be because you feel… No, I'm just probably overthinking things. Onee-sama would not feel that way towards me. And besides… Shi-chan is...' _

Every day, her feelings for her Sachiko deepen, and her heart swells with ardor for her onee-sama she was afraid she would act on it mindlessly and that would scare her Onee-sama away. _'I love you, Onee-sama. But right now, I am… Shi-chan's wife.'_ The young Red Rose could only resign to a deep sigh; her situation is too complicated- she knew that in the eyes of any other person, she would seem like a two-timing ingrate.

If she had a choice, she'd come right up to Sachiko and profess her love for the woman who took her in as her petite soeur, and Yumi wished to be more than that, but she could not do that right now as she thought of Shizuma.

In less than 24 hours, Yumi's life turned 180 degrees. For now, she'll try to support Shizuma in the best way she can as the older girl's partner. At the same time, all she could ever do is to be the petite soeur Sachiko wants her to be, she would not want to send mixed signals to the woman she loves for it might complicate things between them but what Yumi did not know was that she was actually doing what she was afraid of doing.

Lucky for Yumi, the lunch bell rang and in a few minutes she could see her beloved onee-sama again. For now, she will just have to do with what they have. Sisters. Bestfriends. After giving respect to their teacher, Yumi, flanked by her two bestfriends, went towards the exit and there they saw Tsutako who by all means had her DSLR camera hanging around her neck.

"Gokigenyou, Yumi-san, Yoshino-san and Shimako-san." Tsutako greeted the aspiring photographer whilst taking a quick shot of her favorite subjects. She then walked together with the girls towards the Rose Mansion where she was invited to have lunch with them.

"Yumi-san, I have a very interesting picture of you that I got this morning." The camera girl said teasingly while looking at her digicam's LCD screen and clicked a few buttons and flashed Yumi a picture of her and Shizuma.

"T-tsutako-san! Mou… you're not going to post that on Facebook, are you?" pouting her lips and giving her best impression of her puppy-dog eyes, Yumi looked at her friend as if asking her not to give her further indignity.

"Uhm… Of course I don't post pictures without getting the approval of the person. But… a picture this good… I might have to make an exemption." Tsutako said roguishly and ran off towards their destination. "Or I can just show this to Rosa Chinensis, maybe she'd love to see her petite soeur in her not-so-innocent pose." She yelled back while gaining distance from her friend who now started running after her.

"Ne, Yoshino-san, how do you think Sachiko-sama would take it if she saw that picture of Yumi-san?" Shimako asked in her usual calm voice as she watched her friend race along Camera-chan with glint in her eyes as she caught a sight of a Japanese-doll looking student.

Yoshino did not answer right away for she was slightly distracted to see her Onee-sama talking to a first year student. Her temper suddenly flared up when she saw the young girl stroke the upperclassman's right arm. What enraged her even more was that Hasekura Rei seemed to be enjoying this flirting from the girl.

"BAKA!" Yoshino snarled, her fist formed in a tight ball that it turned white in a second almost losing its circulation. She then stormed off towards the Rose Mansion leaving her bewildered friend behind.

* * *

"So… Yumi-san, what secrets have you still been hiding from us? Yesterday we know you as Fukuzawa Yumi and now you are actually Mrs. Hanazono?" Yoshino directed towards the young red rose mindlessly while getting a rolled maki off her bento. This comment though made everyone inside the room stop their eating. All eyes are directed toward the brown-haired girl.

Yumi was rendered speechless, though she was told by Shizuma to simply tell them the truth, she never imagined that disclosing something so simple could be this complicated—these people are special, they are the girl's friends, her extended family… words must be chosen precisely, for one wrong word and their friendship could be ruined.

"Uhm… Yumi-sama do you have a ring? You know, like a wedding ring? I haven't seen you wearing any wedding band at all." Noriko asked breaking the silence that had engulfed the entire meeting room. Shimako looked at her petite soeur with widened eyes, shocked that Noriko asked such question. Sachiko for her part seemed uninterested which made Yumi even more nervous. A careless and silent Sachiko means that there is something bothering the princess and Yumi knew this quite well.

Yumi looked at her onee-sama again before countering the question that was brought to her attention. _'Onee-sama, do you hate me now?'_ She mused to herself, "I… a-actually, I don't know about wedding rings, but I have a ring here that both Shi-chan and I have." Yumi said while showing her finger which contained a ring. It was not the typical plain band but rather a ring with a cute sun design so anyone who saw would think nothing of it.

"When we were children, I always loved looking at the moon. Shi-chan said it was probably because it reminded me of someone, I don't know I really don't remember much when I was young or maybe she's just bluffing. She said that she could be my Moon and Shi-chan can be my Sun. So she got the Sun ring and if you put them together like this, it would seem like the Moon is embracing the Sun." The people who listened to the girl's explanation were rendered speechless.

Sachiko cringed on her seat upon hearing what her petite soeur said, lucky for her, Yumi did not seem to notice her reaction. Feeling her entrails clench tightly, she was conscious of the regurgitating feeling happening inside her stomach, her lunch rising from the sudden release of acid. She felt her emotions to be muddled up, from anger to sadness, to envy and…jealousness. She could have been in her rival's place.

The bell suddenly decided to ring signaling the start of the fifth period thus saving Rosa Chinensis en Bouton from further questioning. They all gathered their things and walked out the biscuit door with Sachiko and Yumi trailing behind.

Yumi wanted to talk to her onee-sama and asked her if she was okay but Sachiko beat her to it when she felt a hand on her shoulder, halting her from her stride. She looked at her most important person and she could see myriad faces of emotions—anger, confusion, sadness, and what is that… jealousy? The young red rose did what she knew that could somehow put her onee-sama at ease and gave the young heiress her most heartfelt smile and in seconds Sachiko's features brightened and returned Yumi's smile with her own.

"Yumi, would you like to accompany me later?" Sachiko inquired while fixing her petite soeur's scarf, her eyes were somewhat hopeful. Yumi's eyes widened in delight and agreed right away. "Yes Onee-sama! Of course I would go anywhere with you." The young girl excitedly chimed in and was slightly embarrassed by her answer. It seemed like a response of a girl swept off her feet by her lover but realized she didn't know where they are off to.

"Uhm, Onee-sama… Where are we off to?"

* * *

"Morinaga-sensei, isn't Fukuzawa Yumi in your homeroom class?" the school director asked the homeroom teacher regarding their favorite Red Rose who is causing a ruckus in campus as of late.

"Ahh… yes Nakamura-sensei. So I guess you've heard about the new rumor about Rosa Chinensis en Bouton. Is there anything I can do for you?" the young teacher said as she waited for the older woman to give her instructions.

The director looked at her subordinate as if trying to weigh her options. "Actually, yes Sensei. We need to conduct an emergency faculty meeting. This is the first time we had encountered such issue and I would want to protect the integrity of our school. And I will have to ask you to make contact with the person involved with this."

"At once, Madam Director."

* * *

"Shit!" Shizuma exclaimed when a heavy loaded box landed on her feet when she was startled by the ringing cell phone. The platinum-haired woman was trying to unbox some of her belongings, sorting out which ones are to be placed in her bedroom and which ones are decorations for her living room.

Her apartment was still bare of the necessary fixtures needed to make her call it her new home, she still haven't unloaded some of her books which are really essential in her life. She could not go out of the house without bringing a book with her or if she ever went to a bookstore, there was no way she'd come out of it without a purchase.

"What is it?" Shizuma answered on the fifth ring with a slightly irritated voice.

The woman on the other line was struck by how her bestfriend answered the phone. "Shizuma! Is that how you properly answer the phone? Have I not taught you how to proper-" her line was rudely interrupted by Shizuma.

"Okay, I know. I'm sorry. I'm just a little bit agitated because a box landed on my foot and it hurts you know!" She sat on the couch to relax herself just for a little bit while rubbing her foot that was still slightly throbbing.

If only Miyuki could see Shizuma right now, she'd definitely laugh her ass off. Of all the times her friend had put her in so much stress during their high school years, she thought that it was destiny's hands that was exacting revenge for her. "Then, you must meet me later for dinner. I have something that may lighten up your mood. Meet me at the shopping district at 5."

"I don't think I can, Im busy-" the platinum-haired goddess countered, "Shopping district. ." Miyuki barged in leaving the other woman with no choice. Shizuma could only sigh in defeat as she stood up from her sit and went back to her cleaning.

She looked at the time on the wall looking very impatient, Shizuma was expecting a call any minute from now and as if on cue her cell phone began ringing and she excitedly answered the phone without even looking who it was.

"Hello love! I missed you! Are you ready for tonight?" Shizuma answered gleefully, her eyes shone from delight of having to finally hear from her love, they have just talked this morning but she misses the young girl when they are not together. But her happiness was soon replaced with embarrassment for it was not the person she was expecting at all.

"I'm so sorry about that, and yes I am Hanazono Shizuma." The woman replied as politely as possible to make up for what happened a little earlier. The silver-haired goddess listened for a few more minutes, nodded her head in agreement to the person she was talking to and in a few more lines exchanged they ended their conversation.

"Thank you very much. And yes, I shall drop by tomorrow morning to clarify this issue. Good day."

* * *

It has been almost half an hour when the school bell rang that cut off the 4th period. It was announced that the teachers will have a faculty meeting and since Yumi promised her onee-sama that she'd accompany her, they met at the Rose Mansion where they found their friends seated at their usual spot.

Since they did not have anything to discuss, they all decided to go home and go their separate ways; Rei and Yoshino decided to visit the kendo club first while Shimako and Noriko went to the shrine where Rosa Gigantea's father had invited his daughter's petite soeur to join him in visiting a shrine that was run by his friend. Yumi excused herself quickly as she needed to call Shizuma and told Sachiko she'll just wait for her at the phone booth near the gate.

Sachiko and Yumi were on the bus, on their way to the younger girl's home. Sachiko invited Yumi to come to the Ogasawara mansion first before they go to their trip but her petite soeur said that she needed to get something at home since she's not staying at her parent's house as of the moment. The older girl looked a little downcast but recovered eventually when something hit her brilliant mind.

'_If we go to Yumi's place, we would be all a-alone there. I can confess my feelings to Yumi then.'_ Sachiko thought to herself, her cheeks colored a bit at the thought of her being completely alone with her beloved. She then agreed to her love's request and asked Matsuo Aoi, who was waiting inside the black sedan, to get her a change of clothes and bring it to Yumi's house.

When they got off the bus, they started walking towards the young girl's home, it was about two blocks away from the bus station. Yumi seemed a little restless as she looked at her onee-sama in the corner of her eyes. _'Oh my goodness! I'll be alone with Onee-sama in my house.' _The young girl shook her head vigorously trying to shake off the thoughts that crossed her mind.

"Strawberry milkshake!"

Sachiko was startled by her petite soeur's sudden outburst. She looked at her beloved and slightly tilted her head to the right and this did not go unnoticed by the younger girl making her head swoon. _'Oh Onee-sama, you looked so cute! How could you have this much effect on me? I'm really fallin-…'_

"Would you like me to buy you some, Yumi?" Sachiko asked which interrupted Yumi line of thought.

"I , uh no Onee-sama. I actually want to make some for you." Yumi quickly answered, relieved that Sachiko did not notice her reaction. "Do you mind if we stop by the convenience store for a bit so I can get some fresh strawberries?" Yumi said timidly as she looked at her onee-sama's reaction. Her face brightened when Sachiko smiled at her and gave her an eager nod.

Yumi placed the strawberries inside the fridge to cool them off and walked towards the living room to join her soeur. Sachiko was rummaging inside her duffel bag, when they reached Yumi's house, there waits Matsuo Aoi bringing the clothes the young heiress had requested. She then dismissed the man and told him to come back for them after one hour.

"Onee-sama, why don't you take off your clothes?" Yumi asked absent-mindedly upon seeing her onee-sama's shirt soaked in sweat from their walking. Sachiko's face reddened the instant she heard her love ask her to strip her clothes off.

When the young girl realized what she had said, she immediately corrected herself, her face coloring in deep crimson as well. "I mean, you can change your clothes already if you want. You can take a shower in my bathroom, just go and proceed to my room Onee-sama."

Sachiko took up her petite soeur's offer as she was feeling sticky from sweat. She then went upstairs to Yumi's room; she was familiar with the ins and outs of the Fukuzawa residence for she had had a few sleepovers. The younger girl decided to take a shower as well but decided to use the bathroom on the ground floor for she needed to wash off the sweat and she needed to cool her head off.

After ten minutes, Yumi got out of the bathroom and climbed upstairs to get her change of clothes. Clad with nothing but a towel wrapped around her petite body, Yumi took two steps at a time to make her ascend faster, she was afraid she'd walk on Sachiko and she would feel really really embarrassed. When she opened her bedroom door, her body went rigid and her brown eyes became owl-like.

"I'm so sorry Onee-sama! I did not know you were still changing your clothes. I thought you were in the living room already." The young girl apologized but she never took her eyes off her onee-sama's alluring body dressed in just her underthings. Sachiko was well aware that she was now sporting a full-body blush as she felt her body temperature increase. For the older girl, she had a good show herself. She perfectly had full sight of her beloved's body covered with just a towel. How she wished that the towel would magically drop on the floor.

Both girls felt something stir inside their stomach. They felt their guts clench and twirl inside, like a thousand butterflies had invaded their stomach and as they continued to stare at each other's body, both girls covered with nothing but a small piece of clothing to cover their most private parts, Rosa Chinensis and her en Bouton underwent the same mind-numbing impulse to touch and feel each other's exposed body.

After a few awkward minutes, with the two red roses now fully clothed in their normal clothing, Yumi stood up from the couch and went to the kitchen without uttering any word. She started preparing the things she needed in making the strawberry milkshake. Sachiko though, was left baffled why Yumi left her without a word. She thought the worse that maybe Yumi was mad at her because of what happened inside Yumi's bedroom.

'_Could Yumi be mad at me? But… that wasn't what I saw in her bedroom awhile ago. I saw it back there; she…likes me as well. But could I be wrong? But I can't be mistaken…'_ Sachiko rationalized to herself, she was so confused by her petite soeur's action, one minute she looks at the older girl with the same love Sachiko feels for her, and one minute she's acting really cold and would not talk to her and the next, she becomes the ever loyal petite soeur. Sachiko felt her heart squeeze, Yumi feels so near and yet she feels that the young brunette is so far away.

As she gathered all the ingredients needed for the milkshake, Yumi chopped up the strawberries in small bits, her mind in a clutter. She still could not get the image of her onee-sama's almost naked body off her mind, like it was permanently etched there with no means of deleting it.

She did not want to speak for she was afraid she'd say something embarrassing like she did when she asked her onee-sama to disrobe her clothes. She was also afraid that she would say something unladylike to her Onee-sama what would make the older girl feel revulsion towards her.

The feelings that Yumi harbors for her Onee-sama grows every waking moment, and now that she witnessed something "special" today, her adoration and her want to be with her onee-sama intensifies. _'If only I could tell you Onee-sama how I feel about you… if only Shi-chan would…'_

The younger girl stopped her thoughts, she can't betray Shizuma; she made a promise to the silver-haired girl before, they have known each other for a long time so Yumi knew that Shizuma only wants the best for them both. Although she haven't really talked to the one who claims to be her wife, she somehow has an idea what the older girl is thinking and why she was acting like that. And all Yumi could do was to trust her.

Yumi returned to the living room with a glass of milkshake on both hands but what she saw broke her heart. She saw the hurt on her onee-sama's face as well as confusion and is that anger? Yumi asked to herself, she was clueless why the sudden mood changes in her onee-sama. She did not want to see her Sachiko-sama to ever grace her lovely face with such unpleasant expressions.

The older girl seemed unaware that her beloved has returned in the room, she was distracted by what happened awhile ago and also the perplexity of her relationship with her petite soeur. When she looked up, she saw Yumi with a sweet smile on her face and her hands outstretched. One look at her love's smile and all her wearies are flushed down the drain. Sachiko took the glass from Yumi and gave it a taste.

"Yumi, this is delicious! I have never had anything like this before." The older girl exclaimed and smiled at her petite soeur lovingly.

"I'm so glad you liked it Onee-sama. I made that will all my love." Yumi answered as her cheeks tinted the same color as the one she was drinking. She decided the moment she saw her onee-sama's hurt expression that she'd do anything to put a smile on her love's face; if she can't confess to her onee-sama what she really feels for her, she'll just have to show the girl in every possible way she can to make her feel that she is special in her heart.

Yumi settled down next to her onee-sama and took a sip off her own milkshake. Sachiko giggled when she looked at her petite soeur who was unaware that foam had deposited on her upper lip, as her gaze landed on Yumi's inviting lips. Sachiko wondered what it would feel like for her to taste those soft lips.

Unconsciously, Sachiko began to lean in towards Yumi, and slowly her face was getting closer to the young girl's. She could see the surprised look on her petite soeur's face but what surprised Sachiko more was that Yumi did not pull away from her approaching face. Sachiko could feel her heart pounding, it felt like her chest was about to split open. Her head felt woozy from the nearness of the one she loves she could almost smell the young girl's scent.

Sakura. The aroma filled her nostrils; Sachiko never thought that she'd ever grow fond of cherry blossoms; ever since she could remember, she never really like the smell of them. How she was wrong to think of that, for in just a matter of seconds, she could utterly proclaim that she loves the smell of cherry blossoms. Gently, Sachiko cupped Yumi's face with both hands which sent jolts of electricity to her skin the moment it touched the brown-eyed girl's skin.

Just a few more inches and their lips that were eager to taste each other would collide in any second, and Yumi felt that it was taking an eternity before their lips would come in contact. The young girl felt drawn to her onee-sama, she would keep the promise she made to herself about showing her onee-sama her feelings, and if this is part of how she could show her love for her onee-sama she would do it—if it's with Sachiko, she would love to give her first kiss to her. Yumi closed her eyes when she felt hot breath nearing her face, any second now and her onee-sama would be able to claim what she was willingly offering to her.

The princess could almost feel it, the hot breaths coming from her Yumi that smelled like strawberries and the ragged intake of air and its slow release ignited Sachiko's desire to claim those soft pink lips that were rightfully hers. Inches have reduced to mere centimeters… then Sachiko snapped from what was happening. Instead of kissing her beloved with all the passion she could muster, Sachiko decided the last minute to wipe the froth using her right thumb and licked it off. Somehow she could almost taste Yumi.

'_That was too close! I love you, Yumi and I would love to show you all the love I feel for you. As much as I want to kiss you and offer you my first kiss, I couldn't do that.' _Sachiko thought as she gazed at her petite soeur's eyes. She could see the surprised looked in the young girl's brown orbs and is that disappointment?_ 'Not until I have confessed my feelings for you. I just don't want you to misinterpret that this is something we can do as sisters, when I do kiss you, I want you to feel that I want you, I love you, not as my petite soeur but as my lover.' _The older girl thought to herself, hopeful that maybe Yumi feels the same way for her too.

Surprised that she felt something different than the soft smooth lips she was anticipating, the young brunette's eyes snapped open and was stunned to see her onee-sama wiping her upper lips with her thumb. Though it was equally soft, she felt disappointed that it was not those lips that would surely haunt her dreams that touched her awaiting ones. Her eyes grew big when Sachiko licked her thumb. For the older red rose, she did it normally with no other intentions, but for the young one, it looked so enticing.

After giving her finger one last final sweep of her tongue, Sachiko smiled fondly at the person that thawed her frozen heart. "Mmm… this one tastes the best. It tastes like Yumi. Arigatou Yumi for that wonderful treat." Said the young heiress and gave Yumi a playful wink.

Yumi blushed furiously after hearing her onee-sama's teasing statement. She could not help but think that her onee-sama meant something else. She tried to look away from Sachiko to hide the blush that won't seem to leave her face. The princess found this even more amusing, she just found it adorable and cute; impulsively, Sachiko leaned in again to the young girl, she felt that it was inappropriate for her to kiss Yumi without confessing her feelings to the love of her life, so in its place, Sachiko gave Yumi a lingering kiss on the… cheek.

3 – 1. She smiled.

* * *

The silence that enveloped in the car was deafening, neither Sachiko nor Yumi spoke the moment they entered the confines of the black sedan. Right after their little incident, it was timely that Aoi arrived to pick up his passengers to bring them to the shopping district. The two roses were seated closely to each other, their shoulders were bumping with each other marveling at the closeness of their skin that they could feel the heat radiating from their skin and yet, not a single word had been uttered.

"Yumi-chan, you look really pretty today. I like your new hairstyle. It reminded me of your Nainai when she was still young. She loved to put her hair up in ponytail." Matsuo Aoi complimented the young girl which earned him a blush. Thankfully, Aoi broke the silence and it seemed this has also released the tension building inside the car.

"Thank you, Aoi-jisan. It wasn't just you who said this to me; Onee-sama said she liked it too. I have to say, waking up 10minutes before the class stating time did me some good. If I had more time to prepare myself, I wouldn't have changed my look today." Yumi explained and looked at Sachiko in the corner of her eye. She remembered what happened at the Rose Mansion this morning and this made her blush even more.

"Oh by the way Yumi-chan, I didn't know you moved out of your house. This morning when we came to your house to pick you up, you weren't there." Aoi said nonchalantly, apparently he did not see Sachiko looking at him, as if silencing him with her death glare.

Yumi was surprised to learn that her older sister went to her house. It warmed her heart to know that Sachiko was so thoughtful and it also made her feel guilty because she was not able to tell her onee-sama where she's staying right now.

"Onee-sama… did you really come to pick me up this morning?" Yumi asked as she looked up at her onee-sama.

"Yes, Yumi but you weren't there. Your neighbor said you did not come home and I was so worried. I have no means to contact you." Sachiko responded and her eyes suddenly brightened when something came to her mind.

The young girl could not contain it anymore so she hugged her onee-sama with all the love she could give. "I'm sorry Onee-sama." Yumi looked outside the window and she could see a newly built house. "This is where I'm staying at right now Onee-sama. Shi-chan asked me if I could accompany her since my parents are gone." Pointing at the house they had just passed by, Sachiko mentally took note of this new information.

Even though she felt dejected that Yumi is staying with her rival, she still felt happy because of the warmth she's feeling because of her petite soeur's embrace. They again, succumbed to silence.

When they arrived at the shopping district, the raven-haired girl dragged Yumi to the newly-built mall. Sachiko went up the fourth floor and before she entered, she asked her companion to meet her at the bench in 30 minutes and she's free to look around at some shops, the transaction may take awhile and she wouldn't want the girl to be bored.

Yumi looked around the shops for before settling down the bench. The fourth floor it seems is dedicated to computers and gadgets. Yumi for that matter was not impressed by the new gadgets that are up for grabs, she never really needed them. Her laptop was actually a gift from her father for her birthday, and though everyone seemed to have mobile phones these days, she never really felt the need for it.

"Yumi, I'm sorry to keep you waiting. Shall we go?" Sachiko asked, her arms outstretched towards her petite soeur as she smiled sweetly at her.

"Sure. What did you buy though? You never told me, Onee-sama." Yumi said with a pout on her lips. Sachiko chuckled upon looking at Yumi; she just can't get enough of the girl's adorableness.

The young heiress did not answer though, but lead her petite soeur to a nearby café. Both girls settled in their seats and a shy looking waitress walked up to them to get their orders. Once that was done, Sachiko faced her Yumi and smiled.

"I got a new cell phone, I broke mine yesterday." Sachiko said coolly and showed Yumi what she got. What she got was a Samsung Galaxy S3, it was new in the market and that was what the guy recommended her to get.

"Oh wow! This is so cool Onee-sama. But what happened to your phone though?" Yumi inquired as she looked up at her Onee-sama and tipped her head on the right. She saw her Onee-sama winced a little bit from her question and this made her even more curious.

"OH! It fell and it broke into pieces. But don't worry about that, and I got you one as well." Sachiko opened the second box and showed Yumi what she got for her. It was the same phone, Samsung Galaxy S3 and the same color white.

"ONEE-SAMA! I couldn't possibly accept this. It's too expensive!" Yumi exclaimed as her voice increased a little than normal as she slightly backed away.

Sachiko wouldn't be fazed by this, and insisted the young girl to take the gift. "Yumi, will you hear me out?" She asked, in effect, it calmed her companion. "Last night and this morning, I was so worried about you; I don't know what happened to you or where you've been. I was so scared that something might have happened to you." As she said this, she unconsciously brushed the back of her fingers on Yumi's cheek and gently cupping the smooth skin of her love.

The young red rose leaned in to her onee-sama's touch, feeling more of the soft skin that caressed her face. She could smell the hand cream that her onee-sama was using—cherry blossoms, just like the one she's using. Then it dawned on her, Sachiko tried on her bathroom essentials and this made the young girl smile.

"Will this make you happy, Onee-sama?" Yumi asked while looking at her onee-sama but not breaking the contact.

"Yes, Yumi." Sachiko simply answered and with that the ponytailed girl nodded in agreement. At that, they hesitantly broke apart. The older girl showed her beloved petite soeur the different features of the phones she bought and then she saved her mobile no. and put it on speed dial one.

"If you want to call me, just press 1 and then press this green light over here. It's fairly easy to memorize our numbers, yours is with a 7 at the end, and mine is an 8." Sachiko showed Yumi and the screen flashed showing their mobile numbers.

"Oh! This is so cool! I feel so much closer to you Onee-sama." Yumi said while her cheeks reddened a little bit. "We have almost the same mobile numbers, and I can easily talk to you anytime I want. I wouldn't have to worry calling at your house phone, it still makes me nervous. And we also have the same phone, kind of like a couple phone and that makes me closer to you." After explaining, Yumi's already blushing face had doubled in intensity.

Upon hearing her little sister's reasoning, Sachiko couldn't help but blush herself. What really caught her attention was the term Yumi used for their mobile. _'Couple phones, huh?'_ the older girl mused, and giggled inwardly, it made her heart skipped a beat by that sudden revelation.

"Ne, Onee-sama, why don't we take our first picture on this phone?" the brown-haired girl suggested, she stood up from her seat and went behind her onee-sama's back. Yumi wrapped her arms around Sachiko's neck and pressed her cheeks to the older girl's own.

For the heiress, this bold gesture of her petite soeur made her a little light in the head. It barely registered to her that she needed to take their picture not until Yumi whispered in her ear and asked her if she was okay. Immediately, she prepared the phone and took their picture together. She'd have to say that it turned out pretty good. They look like a… couple.

"Can I take a look?" Yumi asked as Sachiko presented the image to her petite soeur. "Mmn! I like this one better, we looked good together don't you think Onee-sama?" Yumi cheerily asked oblivious to how her words affected the older girl she's with. Yumi tapped on the screen and in an instant it sent the image to her new phone.

"Do you like this one Yumi?" Sachiko inquired and the ponytailed girl nodded in approval. "Then, I shall make it as my phone's wallpaper. And I should make this one as my laptop's wallpaper as well." The older of the two said and gave Yumi her most charming smile that could capture anyone's heart, her beloved returned the gesture with much more charm, her cheeks tinting slightly.

4 - 1 and counting. Sachiko was delighted by these progresses she was making.

"Yumi, is there still anything you want? I think it's best if we have our dinner already. There's this restaurant that I have wanted to try and when I saw it, I was so sure you'd love it as well." Yumi grabbed on her onee-sama's hand and let the older woman lead the way.

The restaurant was just across the corner, it was quite a walk since they came inside the mall. However, Yumi did not mind it though, she was just happy that she could spend time with her onee-sama. These past few days, the older girl was busy with the university exams that they hardly ever have their usual dates.

Half way through the restaurant's door, Sachiko stopped walking causing Yumi to halt clumsily. Through the entire day, Sachiko felt that this is the perfect time to confess her love for Yumi. There were signs that clearly show her that Yumi may possibly feel the same way she does so here she was, in the middle of the Tokyo shopping district about to proclaim her love to her petite soeur. It just felt like the best time, she rationalized.

"Yumi, I have been wanting to say this to you and I have kept this in a very long time. Yumi, I -"

"Sa-chan!"

Sachiko was downright ready to spend time in jail just so she could murder the bastard the interrupted her perfect timing for confession. She was fuming mad when Suguru suddenly appeared behind them and yelled out her name.

"What do you want Suguru?" Her eyes glared hotly like they were coals on fire. Suguru smirked at his cousin's fiery reaction. _'I must have interrupted something important.'_ He thought mischievously making him grin even more.

"Don't be mad, Sa-chan. I was only tasked by Mamoru-ojiisama to tell you that you are meeting with one of the investors. Ojii-sama could not make it for he was being held in the office by your father. So I, your ever loyal cousin, am here to take you. I would be there as well, don't argue, it is Ojii-sama's wish for me to be there." The handsome young prince explained while putting his arm around Yumi and slightly hugged her one arm.

Yumi and Suguru's relationship has improved these past few months. It all started when Suguru helped Yumi with her stalking problems and though there were times when Yumi feels jealous towards him, that did not stop them from being friends. There were also incidences where Yuuki would bring Yumi to the arcade and Suguru would be there.

"Hey you." Suguru greeted his favorite red rose.

Yumi replied with a grin on her face. "Hey yourself."

Sachiko was baffled by this sudden revelation; she did not know that Yumi and her cousin and fiancé were this close. She knew that Yumi abhors the guy but this is new to her. How it happened, she knew nothing about. This made her blood boil even more, it seemed like the world is against her and all the people are trying to steal her beloved away from her.

"Uhm, Onee-sama, I think you should go with Suguru-kun. I wouldn't want to cause you any trouble." As Yumi spoke, she noticed her Onee-sama's apprehension. _'Suguru-kun, huh? When did you start calling him that, Yumi?'_ Sachiko thought to herself, making her a little resentful.

"I'll be fine, I'll text you when I get home. I'll just look around some more and then I'm off home."

"Thank you Onee-sama, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Suguru-kun! We should hang out some time; I think you need to reclaim your title as the Dance Central King." The young girl dashed forward and looked back at the two people that hold her heart. One, the girl she would willingly give her heart to, and the other, the guy whom she thought was an enemy but was actually looking out for her.

* * *

Disappointment laced the young heiress's eyes, this was the very restaurant she wanted to bring Yumi in and yet here she was with people she barely knew, entertaining them just so they would agree to merge business with the Ogasawaras. When Yumi came back from Italy, she kept on telling her that her petite soeur wanted to eat Italian food again and ever since then, Sachiko had been planning to take Yumi on a dinner at this restaurant.

The view from the restaurant was marvelous; the bistro itself was located on the second floor of their building called The O-Tower. From the table they were sitting at which was near the glass wall, Sachiko could see the people walking around the street and the flickering lights from other business establishment. Truthfully, the young heiress wasn't paying attention to the meeting; her mind drifted about to a certain young brunette that captured her heart.

Suguru noticed the distant look or rather her cousin's dreamy state. He could only bet that Sachiko was thinking of her petite soeur. He knew from the start that Sachiko has feelings for Yumi, even during the first few months of their relationship; he could tell that there was something different with the way Sachiko looked at Yumi. He even overheard Sachiko tell Yumi she loves her after their grandmother's interment.

For the raven-haired girl, she could hardly understand what their business partners were saying, and these are one of those times that she was grateful that Suguru was with her. She replayed on her mind the events that took place today.

'_I wonder what it would have felt like if Yumi and I kissed. Would it be her first kiss as well?' _Sachiko mulled over and slightly grimaced at the thought of another person kissing her beloved Yumi. Her thoughts were suddenly disrupted when she felt someone kick her leg under the table. She looked at her cousin and gave him a scowling look.

"Thank you very much for gracing us with your time, Ms. Ogasawara and Mr. Kashiwagi. I hope that with the merging of our companies, we would be able to help more people." Two gentlemen stood up from their seat and gave the cousins a firm handshake. Sachiko smiled warmly at them though she was clueless as to how the deal was sealed. She will have to ask Suguru later how the meeting went just in case her father would ask her how it went.

"We are very pleased as well that you chose the Ogasawara Group to unite with your company. We assure you that you will not regret such decision." Suguru proclaimed as he lead the gentlemen out of the restaurant.

When Suguru came back, he had a smirk plastered on his handsome face. He looked at Sachiko and gave her a teasing look. He walked up to her and sat beside his cousin and looked at the view below. The young heiress did just the same.

A woman with slender features was half-running half-walking as she dodged some of the people on the street. With her exceptionally platinum-colored hair, it was no wonder that the woman caught the attention of the passers-by.

Sachiko who was looking down the street from the glass wall of the restaurant they were in, noticed the woman dashing about the street. She couldn't help but feel irritated at the woman even though she did not know who it was; something was telling her that she did not like the woman.

When Sachiko got a closer look at the running woman, she immediately recognized who it was and she could tell why she was so aggravated at the woman even if she haven't seen her face. In the corner of her eye, she saw a young girl in ponytail standing just in front of the building across. The girl looked achingly familiar but Sachiko could not quite make out who it was. The place where the girl was standing was dark and casted shadows on the girls face.

"Is that Yumi?" Sachiko asked though she was incognizant that she said it loudly. Suguru followed Sachiko's eyes and saw the same girl that his cousin was referring to.

"I don't-" Suguru answered but was interrupted when he heard Sachiko scream.

"Noooooooo!"

Chill crept up the back of Shizuma's neck, she felt like someone was watching her. She searched her surrounding and when she looked up at the building across, what she saw made her smirk. She could see Sachiko with that outraged look on her face.

Suguru searched the street for anything peculiar that would cause his beloved cousin to scream in an ungraceful manner. Right there, where he saw the young girl, a platinum-haired woman was kissing the girl with all the passion she could give and the young girl returned the kiss with equal fervor, very much unconcerned by the people staring at them. Suguru was amazed by what he saw and quite confused by Sachiko's sudden outburst.

"Who is the young girl Hanazono-san's with?"

* * *

**A/N: That's it.. I hope you enjoyed it even though its quite long for my standard. I was thinking of cutting it into two parts but decided not to. I would like to thank my friend who created the poem and also my buddy Slayer0109 for helping me in keeping the emotions of the characters in check. i hope that I was able to portray the correct emotions for Sachiko especially for Yumi. **

**I would also like to invite everyone to read Slayer0109's new fanfic, its a MSGM and SP! crossover as well, just check out his page or you can go to the Strawberry Panic main page and check out "_Strawberry Rivals."_ s/8795794/1/Strawberry-Rivals**

**Reviews are very much welcome. **


	5. On Edge

**Chapter 5 - On Edge**

* * *

"Thank you Suguru for bringing Sachiko home," Sayako smiled warmly at the young man standing beside her as he gave a nod to acknowledge the older woman. She then led them towards the door so that she could question her nephew about what happened. Suguru looked at his cousin one last time before stepping out of the room to face the waiting older woman.

As they walked towards the receiving room, the Sayako asked one of their maids to prepare them some biscuits and tea. Well aware of what his Obasan wanted from him, Suguru spoke of what happened a few hours ago. "I've never seen my cousin so distraught and it was as if she was not even the Sa-chan that I know. Well after the dinner, we saw Hanazono-san down the street and she was snogging with someone and then, that was when Sa-chan reacted hysterically."

Pouring the tea on each of the cups that she laid on the coffee table, the young maid handed the hot cup of refreshments to Sayako and Suguru. The young lad gladly took the cup and sipped the hot tea, calming his nerves bit by bit. He smiled sweetly at the young woman in appreciation, before the girl returned to the kitchen.

"Yesterday, Sachiko came home a little infuriated. You are right Suguru, it's not like her to be like that. Or it's possible that she's been like that for quite some time now and I did not even notice it. What kind of mother am I to not see what has been happening to her own daughter?" Sayako could not contain the sorrow that filled her heart as tears ran down her face. It had bothered her for a while now that her own daughter does not share the burdens she was experiencing; sometimes she feels jealous of Meixiu, she learned that Sachiko would sometimes tell her nanny things that she was feeling and yet, to Sayako, she kept her mouth tightly zipped.

"Sayako-obasan, please do not think like that. You did not do anything wrong. I'm sure that Sa-chan is just experiencing something she hasn't experienced before thus she does not know how to handle it. Maybe she does not want you to worry about her. Please do not blame yourself," the young man reached out his hand across the table and gently squeezed Sayako's hand. He was stunned to find how calloused her hand was, and it changed his view about the Queen of the Ogasawaras—he respected her even more, probably more than he would respect his own mother if there was even one. His mother was a different story and it was something he'd rather not talk about. Just the thought of his mother made him cringed in disgust.

When Sayako had calmed down a little bit, Suguru let go of her hand and was somehow missing its warmth already. In the eyes of his mother, he was nothing but an obligation she must fulfill as part of the Kashiwagi family. Right after he was born, his mother left him in the care of the housemaids and ran off with her lover to some place unknown. As he was growing up, his father barely had time for him so Tooru insisted on taking in young Suguru so that his wife could look after him.

In the eyes of the handsome young boy, Sayako became the mother he did not have and the Ogasawaras became more of his family. And when he was young, he always played the knight in shining armor for his dear cousin Sachiko because to him, she was the sibling he never had. This was also the reason why he could not marry the young heiress; because for him, marrying Sachiko was like marrying his own sister—maybe not by blood, but it still counts.

These women of the Ogasawaras are surely dear to Suguru that he would do anything just to protect them, and not marrying Sachiko was the best way to protect her—from him. He simply cannot love her as a woman, and though the youngest member of the Ogasawara does not see that, he loves her and will do his best to make her happy.

* * *

It was bright and sunny the next morning and everyone in Lillian were in high spirits. Some students who came to school early were happily chattering about what they did yesterday when class was suddenly cancelled in the afternoon. A few of the students still talk about Rosa Chinensis en Bouton, though there were a few who seemed to have moved on from the gossip.

A group of first year students were casually dancing and prancing on the cobbled path of Lillian Girls Academy whilst leaving their uniforms in disarray. They continued their merry-making until a stern and cold voice called out their attention.

"Excuse me." A voice from behind called the attention of the flouncing students.

Knowing that if someone asked for your attention, it was only but proper to give response to the person who called out and upon halting whatever the young freshmen students were doing, they wished that they had just ignored whoever it was. The students looked at Rosa Chinensis worryingly.

"G-gokigenyou R-rosa Chinensis." With terrified look on their faces, the young girls were still able to greet their upperclassman in chorus.

"I believe that the school did not lack in instilling to the students how to a Lady should properly behave in public. You should always be mindful of you actions."

Poor students. Stuck in the early morning rant of the Ice Princess. Sachiko's lecture continued for awhileeven asking the frightened students to recite the rules of Lillian that was written on their student's handbook. Feeling satisfied that she was able to reinforce the proper ways of a lady, Sachiko left the cowering student and walked towards the Rose Mansion.

When she got in the Rose Mansion, Rosa Chinensis noticed the she was the first to arrive. She put down her things and took out her notes for she was not able to do her homework last night. For minutes, she just stared at the letters on her notebook and nothing seemed to get in her mind at this point. Her thoughts seemed to replay what had happened last night.

_The young heiress stirred from her sleep when a continuous dinging sound broke the silence of her chamber. Irritated that her sleep was disturbed, she looked for the source of the offending sound and when she found it, it was actually her cellphone saying she has one new message._

**Onee-sama, thank you so much for today. I really love spending time with you; I wish we could do it more. By the way, I just got home, I saw Shi-chan at the shopping district awhile back. I miss you already Onee-sama. **

_It was only a short message and yet it sent Sachiko's heart in frenzy. She was dithering whether she would be glad that the person she is in love with misses her just as she does but at the same time she felt her heart constrict, she could not take away the image of Shizuma kissing her on the street. She felt defeated._

"_Get a grip Sachiko! Don't you have confidence in yourself? You are an Ogasawara! Besides, it was dark and you did not get a good look of the girl. So how sure are you that was Yumi? It could just be any other girl." Sachiko rationalized with herself, not wanting to let what happened earlier that night falter her determination to win Yumi's affection._

_Grabbing her laptop that was on the night table, she turned it on and waited for it to until her desktop was ready for use. As she looked at her mobile phone, she was contemplating if she was going to reply to Yumi's message and thinking that she might say something she might regret for she was still somehow trying to clear her mind, she decided not to._

_She decided to check her email and open her Facebook account just to check if there were any new mails she needed to review. Seeing that she does not have any new messages, she decided to retire for the night but a private message popped on her screen coming from a friend of hers she met online._

**The Duchess: **Hello my dear. It's been awhile.

_The young heiress smiled that she was able to talk to her friend. She met her online months ago and she seemed nice so she decided to get to know her. Normally, she would not entertain such thing but it was at that time that she really needed someone to talk. She was struggling with what she was feeling towards Yumi but was afraid to open up to someone she knows for fear of being misunderstood. Then this person appeared at the right moment and ever since, they have been confidants._

**Yuki-Hime: **Yes, it's been awhile Auntie. How have you been? I have so much to tell you I don't know where to begin.

_At first, the sapphire-eyed Ojousama was reluctant to tell her friend something about her; she was a stranger after all. However, the woman assured her that whatever she would confide in her would remain a secret, it was all for the sake of being able to voice out what has been bothering their lives that Sachiko gave in. They never gave their identities and would only give subtle hints about themselves if only needed. Therefore, for the sake of not being disrespectful, Sachiko started calling the older woman Auntie._

_Her friend was older than she is, about the age of her mother who is now in her forties. She is the wife of a very prominent businessman thus the anonymity of her identity is very important—ironically, so does Sachiko. The similarity in their social status was probably the reason why both women became at ease with each other._

**The Duchess: **Do tell. You know I'm all ears when it comes to you. You are like a daughter to me.

_Her newfound aunt was always like this, willing to listen to all her qualms. If only she could tell her mother all this things, she probably would not need the comfort of other people._

**Yuki-Hime: **Thank you auntie. Remember what I told you about a friend of mine, the one that was under my care in the student council? Well… the last time we talked… I told you that I don't know how I feel about her. At first I thought it was just sisterly love, I was just looking out for her but as time went on, I realized that I don't just love her as a sister… I love her more than a sister should. I really am head over heels in love with her. Everything was going well for us, until a few days ago, someone came and claims that she was my love's wife. What's worse was that person had been my rival ever since we were young. I really did not mind about those competitions, I could just care less about those things; she could have all the fame and glory! But why do I have to compete with her again? This time, for heart of the person we both love. What's worse is that I feel that I don't stand a chance because of my family.

**The Duchess: **Why is that? Do they not accept such relationship?

**Yuki-Hime: **No it's not like that. Well… I don't know… I haven't told anyone in my family about this yet. And I'm really afraid to disappoint them and I'm afraid they would do something to my love if they ever find out. My grandfather is decided that I should marry my cousin, but I don't want to. Yes, I liked him before, but now that I found my true love, I would do anything to break the engagement off.

**The Duchess: **Well, I think that you should tell your parents as soon as possible and I'm sure that they would understand. You just have to tell them, no parent would not wish for their children's happiness. Fight for your love; do not let other people even your parents to stop you from achieving your happiness.

_The conversation between the two women left the younger one with a refreshed perspective in her goal. She knew that her friend was right, it was now the time to grow a spine—she would not let anyone stop her from getting her happiness. It was now time for her to be brave. She can do it, for Yumi, she is willing to do anything._

_The following morning, Sachiko woke up feeling energized. Not needing the help of the helpers in waking her up, she surprised them when she walked to the dining room all dressed and ready to go. Tooru and Sayako were already seated at their usual place; they too, were astonished to see their daughter looking happy so early in the morning. _

"_Gokigenyou, Otou-sama, Okaa-sama."_

" _Gokigenyou Sachiko-chan. Are you heading to school after breakfast? Would you like me to drop you off to school?" Tooru cheerfully asked his one and only daughter and waved at her to take her place and immediately, one of the kitchen attendants placed a plate on the table for their precious ojousama. _

_Sachiko looked at her father with wide eyes, it was unlikely for her father to be this…vigorous. It was as if she was looking at a different person but it made her happy to say the least. It was like those times when she was young and they would all gather at their summerhouse. _

_She was about to accept his father's offer when suddenly her grandfather came in to the dining area. The air, without warning, turned cold and aristocratic—Ogasawara Mamoru had always had that kind of aura. The old man frowned internally when he noticed that everyone turned quiet upon his arrival. If anything, he loves his family so much and it saddens him to great extent that they look at him with fear._

"_What a wonderful sight in the morning. Seeing all my family complete and happy. Carry on, continue what you were talking about. Do not hold back on my account," Ogasawara Mamoru pronounced with authority laced in his voice. _

"_Gokigenyou, Ojii-sama."_

"_Good morning to you as well my dear granddaughter. You are looking as wonderful as ever," the patriarch of the Ogasawara clan replied with gleam in his eyes. _

_Looking at the old man she had come to love and hate, Sachiko responded politely, "Thank you Ojii-sama." _

"_I'm sure that you would look even more beautiful on your wedding day. I just can't wait for the day that you would wed Suguru, our family would officially be complete." His booming voice filled the entire dining room as he joyfully laughed, unaware that his own granddaughter visibly cringed at his remark. _

_In an instant, Sachiko's glowing demeanor this morning she woke up went down the drain. Just a simple mention of her pending marriage puts the young heiress in a very, very dangerous mood. Upon sensing her daughter's distress, Sayako ordered one of the maids to ready the car Sachiko would be using in going to school._

"_Sachiko, I believe that you should get going. You would not want to be late for school." Sayako looked at her precious daughter with concern in her eyes and when Sachiko met her eyes, she knew that her daughter was struggling with something. _

_The young member of the Ogasawara stood up and bowed slightly to the people left at the table. Silently, she thanked her mother for saving her. She felt her vision cloud and her mood soured making her irritated so early in the morning. _

The mock bantering sound approaching the second floor door broke Sachiko's flashback of what happened this morning. In a few moments, the biscuit door swung open revealing the Foetida family flanked by the Giganteas.

Gokigenyous rang out in the meeting room as they went about to their respective seats. Noriko began the process of making tea and served it to her sempais and when she reached her onee-sama, Shimako rewarded her with a kiss on her cheek that made her blush like strawberries.

"O-onee-sama…" Noriko stuttered while the rest of the Yamayurikai stared at the Gigantea sisters.

"Whoa! Shimako-san… I did not know you had that in you. What has gotten in to you? Are you guys a couple now?" Yoshino interrogated as she fired her questions ceaselessly.

Still in her calm and composed self, the second year Wisteria blonde looked at her bestfriend and smiled knowingly, "But Yoshino-san, don't you do that to Rei-sama as well?"

Yoshino paled instantly the moment Shimako mentioned her and Rei's morning ritual. Every morning before going to school, Yoshino would give her cousin a peck on the cheek. The older Yellow Rose just laughed at how cute Yoshino's reaction was. It was her first time to see Yoshino speechless.

"Mmn! That's right! I think Yoshino's favorite part to kiss would have to be my…." Rei intentionally trailed her speech which made Yoshino turn from paper white to cherry red.

"Rei-chan no baka!"

All three pairs of eyes looked at the only person who was silently sitting by her chair, her face looking stern and distant; she looked like she was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders. Sachiko was slightly spacing out, she was thinking of the only person that can make her heart flutter. Why is she still not here? What happened to her? Did Hanazono do something last night to make her this late?

The thought of Shizuma doing something to her Yumi made her mood even darker; she was so ready to call Yumi on her cellphone when the door slammed open with her favorite brown-haired woman looking so exhausted.

"Ahhh… I thought I made it on time. Gomenasai everyone," Yumi said apologetically.

"What's taken you so long?" Sachiko probed but it sounded icier than she really wanted it to be. She was just so worried sick about the young girl, plus the fact that her morning was ruined and the event last night, she could only assume that those things finally took its toll on her and she unexpectedly took it out on her petite soeur.

"I-I'm really sorry Onee-sama. I was actually on time but when I got to school, the School Director called me out saying she needed to tell me something important," Yumi said nervously, her eyes boring holes on the floor afraid to look up at her irate Onee-sama. Still with her head bowed, she peeked at Sachiko through her bangs which was way beyond cuteness in anyone's standards, and that was not missed by the sapphire-eyed heiress. _Who would get mad at that face that looked so cute and adorable?_ Sachiko thought and her features lightened up a bit as she tried to hide her blush.

Brown eyes watched the two people in front of her with amusement evident in her eyes; she never thought she'd think of the young brunette as… lethal. Not that Hasekura Rei thought that Yumi has murderous capabilities, but the way she can handle The Ice Princess, she thinks that Yumi really deserves the title. Yumi can make or break her friend without the girl even noticing it.

With her all-knowing smile, Rei broke the building tension as she said, "Ahh… Yumi-chan, don't mind Sachiko. She's just her usual grouchy self." Rei looked at Sachiko as she continued, "You see… She was getting envious of us."

"Eh? What do you mean Rei-sama?" Yumi inquired as she cocked her head to the side. _'Oh my goodness!I think my Yumi-Cuteness-o-Meter has reached its limits for today,'_ Sachiko thought as she watched her petite soeur interact with her friend.

As she looked at Rei, Sachiko shot her a warning look as if telling her to 'shut her mouth or else….' But Rei was not fazed by her friend's threatening look, and smiled even more evilly when she returned her gaze at her fellow third-year. "Well, she's bitter because she is the only person in this room who did not get her morning dose of kiss from her petite soeur."After hearing what Rosa Foetida said, everyone except for the Red Roses tried to stifle their giggles.

"REI!"

"For your information, I- I am not envious," Sachiko said sounding cold but the slip in her words made Rei laugh louder. Yumi, on the other hand, could only blush at what Rei said a few moments ago.

"Yumi, please take your sit and tell us what Nakamura-sensei wanted from you."

She made her way to her sit beside her Onee-sama and told them the reason for her delay. After she had told them what the teacher asked of her to relay the message, they discussed about the details regarding the school program. It was not that long when they heard the first bell for homeroom.

As the members of the student council gathered all their things, they all decided to meet up after the training and then went out of the biscuit door to attend to their homeroom. The Foetida sisters went ahead saying that they needed to drop by the dojo before proceeding to their rooms followed by Shimako and Noriko.

Sachiko and Yumi were the only ones left and when the older girl stood up and reached for the door handle the young brunette girl called to her onee-sama halting the heiress from taking another step. As she looked at her petite soeur, her heart skipped a beat when she noticed how stunning Yumi is today.

She was again, wearing her hair in ponytail that emphasized the contour of her neck. _'Beautiful'_ Sachiko thought but slightly frowned when she remembered what happened last night. _'Could you be that girl,Yumi?'_ Sachiko pondered deeply and when she snapped from her momentary reverie, she looked surprised to find Yumi standing very close to her.

"Yumi…"

"Onee-sama…"

Stepping closer to the taller girl, their face just inches away from each other and their eyes meeting, both Red Roses savored the breathtaking beauty bestowed before them. Yumi was feeling nervous but gathered all her wits to ask her Onee-sama if she was still mad at the young girl. Sachiko could only shake her head in denial.

"I was just worried about you, my cute and adorable petite soeur. Every time I do not get to see you, I cannot help but wonder what you are doing or if you are alright and unharmed." Yumi looked at her onee-sama with all the love in her eyes as her heart warmed upon hearing what the older girl had said.

"If I could only transform you into a pocket-sized Yumi, I probably would have done so… I would put you here in my pocket, just so you can always be here close to my heart." Patting the breast pocket of her uniform, Sachiko looked at her petite soeur and smiled at how cute her love can be when embarrassed.

Yumi closed the gap between her Onee-sama and tiptoed so she can reach the taller girl to give her a lingering peck on the raven-haired girl's cheeks, and wrapped her arms around the waist of the older woman who makes her hear race. Stunned by Yumi's action, Sachiko just stood there frozen… unresponsive to the girl's embrace.

When she recovered from that simple yet mind-blowing kiss, Sachiko hugged her petite soeur just in time for Yumi to release herself from the older girl. Yumi missing the contact welcomed her onee-sama's reciprocating gesture. Unknowingly, Sachiko lifted her hand to trace the part where Yumi had placed her soft and luscious lips, her heart jolted outright when she realized that Yumi had slightly kissed the corner of her lips and even if it was just a tiny bit of her lips, it was still… a kiss on the lips. She could have sworn that she can taste the lip balm that her beloved was wearing… mixed berries.

"O-onee-sama, please don't get mad. I'm sorry if I made you worry," yhe mocha-eyed angel uttered as she snuggled herself at her onee-sama's bosom taking in the sweet smelling scent of the other girl as Sachiko held her even tighter. Reluctantly, Yumi untangled herself from the taller girl, and rummaged in her bag as she reached for something wrapped in a colorful paper. She looked at the older girl before placing the present on her palm for Sachiko to see.

"Yumi, what is this?" Sachiko asked.

Yumi took the gift and unwrapped it for the young heiress, "When you left me last night, I was walking towards the restaurant and I saw this cute cell phone trinket and I thought that I should get us one. See… it's a red rose with a letter engraved in the middle, so I got letters S and Y." Yumi handed the trinket back to Sachiko as the older girl took it and thanked the young girl for her thoughtfulness. She took out her mobile phone and placed it on.

She also noticed that Yumi addressed them as "us" and it made her smile sheepishly, and thought to herself _'could Yumi be thing of 'tha't about us, as well?'_ Curiously, the letter on her trinket was letter Y. "Yumi, I think you handed me the wrong trinket, see here it's letter Y not S." Sachiko said as she showed her petite soeur what she meant.

"I—uh—no Onee-sama. I intentionally gave you the letter Y…" she trailed of, uncertain how she would continue her explanation. Yumi took a huge gulp of air and continued. "…because uhm it's starts with my name and yours start with a letter S so I uhh got that for me and I thought it's like cute because that's what couples do but I'm not saying we are couples but we are as close as one… No wait! I meant we are not close to being couples but we are close because we know each other really well and we care for each other and love each other." Yumi babbled and when she realized she said something embarrassing, she sank her head low knowing she just made a fool of herself.

Lucky for Yumi, her Onee-sama was too shocked by what she had heard. Sachiko stood there frozen as she tried to let the words spoken by her beloved to sink in. It probably took her 5, no make that 20 seconds for her body to react accordingly, feeling blood rush to her face, she could feel her cheeks begin to warm and that her ears and her neck began to redden as well.

Not wanting to embarrass Yumi further, she took the young girls hand and guided her to wrap it around her waist as Sachiko held her tighter. Stunned for she was not being reprimanded by the taller girl for muttering unintelligible thoughts again, Yumi looked up and her eyes widen when exactly at that moment, Sachiko was leaning down, their face meeting closely. Yumi closed her eyes and waited for the kiss and that it did, though not on the area where she wanted for the kiss to land but it was enough reason for her heart to skip a beat and made her blush.

"That was for my daily dosage of petite soeur's morning greeting and for the trinket. I love the letter Y."

* * *

At this time of the hour, the Ogasawara Mansion seemed like a ghost town. Echoes reverberate within its empty hallways; the silence was defeaning and the living occupants were nowhere to be seen.

In one of the largest rooms in the mansion, there inside, Sayako lay on her bed thinking about her family and most of all, her dear daughter. Sighing deeply, Sayako looked at the ceiling of her four-poster bed contemplating on what she could do to help her one and only child.

Surprised that an arm snaked towards her abdomen, Sayako looked at the intruder, her features softened when she found her husband getting under the covers and held her even closer to him.

"Tooru, I thought you've gone to the office already. Don't you have a meeting today?" Sayako asked quickly, her tone seemed like she did not want her husband to be there but contrary to that, the Queen of the house snuggled closer to her beloved thankful that he was there with her.

Seeing the lines in his beautiful wife's face, Tooru examined his wife intently as he knew too well that the woman would not say anything to make him worry and to add more stress in his already nerve-wracking job as the CEO of Ogasawara Conglomerate. "I was already out of the gate but I missed you already so I came back. Just give me a few minutes dear, you know I can only do this when we are alone together."

Feeling each other's warmth, Sayako and Tooru remained in their position—Tooru resting his chin on Sayako's head as she snuggled on her husband's perfectly sculpted chest. "Our daughter is not happy, Saya-chan."

"I know." Sayako answered. She looked at her husband, her eyes almost pleading, "I think we both know what's causing this… can we not do something about this, dear?"

Looking defeated and ashamed that he cannot do anything to make his love happy, he uncharacteristically sighed and said, "Father had decided on this long time ago though there's something we can do but are you ready for it? Is it time for them to know? Besides, we cannot bring _'that'_into play unless Sachiko makes the first move to-"

An offending ringing sound rang out in the room and getting the source of the noise, Tooru answered his mobile phone and after a few seconds, he hung up and looked at his wife sadly. "I better go, Father wants to see me now. He said he has something important to tell me."

The man with calm and handsome features slid off the covers and arranged his slightly wrinkled shirt. When he was done, he went to the other side of the bed to give his love a quick kiss that sent electrical surge to their lips travelling down to their body. The supposedly quick goodbye kiss turned into full-blown kisses that both adults have missed. Panting heavily as the kisses became more exhilarated, Tooru muttered in between kisses in a muffled voice,

"Father… can wait… another… hour…"

* * *

"Test mic…"A booming voice filled the gymnasium of Lillian Girls Academy followed by a loud tapping on the microphone, " 1, 2, 3…" but only an offending sound of the feedback coming from the speaker system greeted the students of Lillian Girls Academy causing them to cover their ears in an attempt to save their eardrums from exploding.

"Good morning students of Lillian Girls Academy. You may all be surprised why your teachers gathered you here. As you all know, your summer vacation is fast approaching…" the speech was cut off by excited students squealing in delight by the nearing vacation, and even though they were supposed to be the young maidens thus they should act as one, no one can hide the fact that they are still teenage girls who love to have fun and were just as excited to go to the beach and travel.

"Ahem."

Instantly, the cheering crowd died down, returning to their prim and proper state, and let the speaker finish off her speech. "As I was saying, summer vacation will just be in a few days and we all know that you have plans to travel and go to the beach as you youngsters love to do these days. As a precautionary measure, we will be having First Aid training just in case an accident happened during your vacation, you girls will know what to do."

Everyone nodded in agreement with what the speaker had said therefore every student were very attentive when an expert in rescue operations came to teach them about emergency measures for different cases. The instructor, being an alumni of Lillian, taught them the basics in providing first aids to casual wounds and minor injuries.

"It feels good to be back in Lillian and I have to thank Nakamura-sensei for inviting me here. Just like you, I was also a maiden of Lillian Jogakuen and up until now, I still have in me the values that this school has taught me." The speaker bowed slightly to acknowledge the presence of the school director and went ahead with the training. The room was packed and the students were grouped according to their class.

"The last that procedure that I'm going to teach you is the Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation, in short CPR and Rescue Breathing." The former Lillian student then explained when to use CPR versus Rescue Breathing, everyone was thrilled to know that the procedure needed mouth to mouth contact which caused some girls to shriek in delight. "Alright, that is basically the procedures for CPR and Rescue Breathing. Does everyone understand?" the expert inquired.

"Yes!" All the students answered excitedly in unison.

The speaker was delighted to hear that all the students understood the concept but it was not enough for them to know but it was also important for them to experience it so she announced to the crowd that she would be picking two people who would do the demo in front of everyone. She walked around the gymnasium looking for her first person. She stopped in front of a young girl who was slightly dazed off; the instructor had been eyeing the girl ever since she came in thinking the she was very cute, and when the girl noticed that she was the one selected, she gave a surprised yelp.

"What a cute girl you are. What is your name?" the instructor asked. Looking up to face the woman before her, the young girl answered meekly. "G-gokigenyou. My name is Fukuzawa Yumi."

"Such a lovely name, it suits you my dear. Come here with me in front." Grabbing Yumi's hand, the older woman pulled Yumi towards the front catching the young girl off guard that caused her to stumble but the woman caught Yumi before she kissed the floor. Sachiko watched what happened to her petite soeur disapprovingly, and glowered at the woman hogging her beloved. She did not miss the flirtatious tone of the woman when she was speaking to her Yumi.

When they were in front, the instructor stopped for awhile and contemplated on what she was going to do next. She thought of just being Yumi's partner, she really liked the girl—Yumi's exactly her type but she just can't shake the feeling that someone was watching her, like a predator watching its prey, and she is the prey.

Following her instincts, she decided to just let it go and recomposed herself. "Alright, thank you Yumi-chan." She looked at Yumi, gave her a quick wink, and returned to the audience. "Okay, now that we have our first volunteer, who would like to be Yumi-chan's partner?"

That announcement started ruckus among the student body. Many of the students in Lillian in all different year levels, in one way or another, harbored admiration for the young Red Rose. She was everyone's favorite Yamayurikai member.

Hands immediately shot up in the air, from all first year students and surprisingly, among third year students as well. All were eager to become the young brunette's partner with the similar intention of wanting to perform mouth-to-mouth resuscitation on her. Yumi gulped down as she looked nervously at the crowd.

"Wow! You really have a lot of admirers Yumi-chan. Okay, let see who will the lucky student." The former Lillian student looked around and spotted a second year student with pixie-styled hair. "… and the lucky student who will be Yumi-chan's partner is that woman with-"

"Excuse me!" the voice rang out inside the gymnasium. The intensity plus the chill in the tone of the voice caused everyone to stop and be silent.

"O-onee-sama!" her head was cast down when the instructor was picking her partner, she was nervous about the whole situation and when she heard her Onee-sama's voice, her head snapped back quickly and instantly looked at the intense gaze of her soeur.

Sachiko was seething on her seat the moment the older woman showed interest on her beloved and the fact that almost half of the Lillian Girls Academy were ogling Yumi like some kind of a piece of meat-as if she wasn't. However, the young heiress told herself that she has more right to do that in the pretext that she was the young girl's onee-sama. She groaned inwardly, never could she blame Yumi for being so cute and adorable for she herself was captivated by her younger sister's sweet innocence. The raven-haired girl would never allow anyone to touch her beloved other than her.

"I am Fukuzawa Yumi's onee-sama. I think I have the right to be her partner on this." Sachiko said commandingly, causing Yumi to blush. _'Oh god! It's enough that I have to compete with Sei-sama and Hanazono for Yumi's affection, it would be too much if I would have to compete against the whole school!'_

"Oh! Alright, may I know your name please?" the instructor asked, feeling shivers run down her spine when she looked at the young girl's onee-sama.

"Ogasawara Sachiko, current Rosa Chinensis of the Yamayurikai." The former student's eyes widened in shock that she was now face to face with the famous Ogasawara Sachiko; there is something about the Rose that she could not put a name to it, but she could sense the protectiveness of the older Rose towards her petite soeur. _'Could it be…'_

"Okay everyone, now that we have our volunteers in front, I want everyone to get their own partners as well and grab a mat on that corner. We will be performing this simultaneously." The girls stood from their seat and walked towards their desired partners, and when everyone settled down, they all sat on the floor waiting for instructions.

Pleased at how quickly the girls worked, the Rescue personnel gave instructions to the girls to pick which one will be the rescuer and the victim, and start the basic position for whoever will be their roles. Sachiko looked at Yumi to ask who will be who and they decided that Sachiko will be the rescuer so Yumi laid down on the mat while the older girl was kneeling parallel to Yumi's head.

She then instructed the students get in the position and have a feel of the situation. Hearing what the instructor said, Sachiko leaned down, her face getting closer to Yumi's. The brunette was so flustered by her onee-sama's nearing face that all coherent thoughts flew out of the window. They have forgotten where they were and all eyes were now directed towards them, as they await for the Red Roses' next move.

Dazzled by her petite soeur's charm, Sachiko placed her palm on Yumi's cheeks, quite different from the instruction given which was to place it on the forehead to help in tilting the head up. She then used her other hand to lift Yumi's chin to give her lips more access when she claims her love's supple lips. Oops! Rewind. She tilted Yumi's chin to open Yumi's airway.

Just a few more inches and their lips would now touch; everyone stopped what they were doing, holding their breath, waiting for that one final step. Sachiko closed her eyes, ready to claim what's rightfully hers.

"Sachiko, I think you forgot to place the face guard and aren't you supposed to pinch Yumi's nose before giving her rescue breaths?" her voice laced with mischief and teasing, Hasekura Rei smirked as she watched her best friend snap from her dreamy trance. Sachiko groaned rather loudy.

'_Nice going Rei…'_ Sachiko thought sarcastically, she wondered how Rei suddenly appeared out of nowhere. _'You just had to kill the mood. I swear one of these days I'm going to shove that Kendo stick up your ass.'_

"I believe that in emergency situations, one would not be able to think of face guards especially if it's their loved ones who are in danger," the raven haired girl retorted smugly, she knew that she got her friend there.

But Rei was not finished yet, "And Sachiko, I think I heard Sensei that one should place the heel of their hand in the chest center and do compressions… not squeeze." Looking confused at what her friend said, Sachiko looked at where her hand was placed. Her left hand was now cupping Yumi's right breast, her eyes widened in shock but never taking her hand off the ample mound that was so soft and warm and something pointy? She swore she did not know how her hand got there. Must have a mind of its own.

Blood began to pool on Yumi's cheeks the moment her onee-sama's face came closer to hers, lost in the beauty that hovered over her, she could not help but be captivated by those pools of ocean blue orbs. The intensity of her blush deepened even more when she suddenly felt something warm on top of her breast. Realizing it was her onee-sama's hand, Yumi felt so lightheaded she thought she was going to faint until she heard Rei's taunting comment. Yumi thought that if this is how Sachiko would perform her CPR, she was so sure that she would die from heart attack and massive blood loss.

* * *

"Ahh yes, I understand now. Thank you so much for clarifying this, and I very sorry that I had to ask you to come over here." Looking at the young woman before her, the other woman sighed in relief knowing that the issue has been cleared.

The young woman stood up and bowed slightly at the person she was just talking to and uttered, "I'm glad to clear things up. I would hate to cause trouble to my wife, thank you for taking care of her." After that, she walked out of the room and started looking for her young brunette wife among the throngs of students scattered all around the campus. She thanked all the gods above that Lillian was not as big as her former school St. Miator or it would take her forever to find her lovely wife.

After the survival training that was held at the gymnasium, the members of Yamayurikai agreed to meet at the Rose Mansion so that they could all eat together and at the same time discuss the upcoming summer vacation. Rei, Yoshino and Shimako arrived at the Rose Mansion first but were surprised to see someone waiting for them at the front door.

"Gokigenyou Rosa Chinensis." The girls greeted Mizuno Youko, former Rosa Chinensis. Youko smiled at them, glad to see their faces.

"Gokigenyou. But I believe that I had long passed on that title to my petite soeur." Youko replied and looked passed the girls searching for her sister and her imouto.

"Rei, where is Sachiko and Yumi-chan?"

The head of the yellow rose looked at the people beside her and they all giggled shyly which caught Youko's attention, she raised her eyebrow curiously at her juniors' actions. She was about to ask again but Rei suddenly answered, still giggling. "Oh..she's probably looking for a place where she can drown Yumi-chan so she can give her a CPR." Upon hearing Rei'sanswer, the girls could not control their laughter anymore leaving Youko bewildered. Seconds later, the two girls the former Rosa Chinensis was looking for came walking hand in hand with their face all flushed. _'What happened to these two?' _Youko thought to herself but dismissed it right away.

"Gokigenyou, Onee-sama." Sachiko said and smiled, she looked at her fellow Roses wondering what they were sniggering about.

"Gokigenyou, Youko-sama." Yumi chimed in, and just like her older sister, gave Youko her warmest smile and hug. Everyone went up to the meeting room wanting to start on their lunch, but they were fairly surprised to see the state of the second floor—the furniture were moved to the side and some were even dismantled; men in jump suit worked around the second floor to give it a little bit of refurbishing as per ordered by the school director.

Seeing that the Rose Mansion was not available, they decided to go to the Milk Hall to have their lunch there. Yumi sensing her onee-sama's discomfort, suggested something she thought would be a change for them but fun at the same time. Yumi knew that Sachiko never really liked crowded places and at times like this, the Milk Hall was packed with hungry noisy students.

"A-ano…" Yumi trailed off, which caught the attention of the other people. They all stopped walking, waiting for Yumi to continue, "Would you like to eat outside? I mean like a picnic instead of going to the Milk Hall?"

Yumi looked so adorable with the blush visible on her cheeks, and as others contemplated on her suggestion, Sachiko could not help but feel warm inside. She had inkling that Yumi suggested that because the young girl knew that she did not like crowded places. "I think that's a good idea, Yumi. It's a nice change."

"Yeah! We can use the blankets we used last year… I think they are at the storage room. Let's go get them Shimako-san." Yoshino interjected as she grabbed Shimako's arm and started heading back to the Rose Mansion. The rest of them found a shaded area beside the wooden building, it was perfect because the trees provide the much needed cover thus protecting them from the scorching heat of summer.

Everyone started eating as they sat on the grass, happy at Yumi's suggestion of having lunch outside, it was a change in view and it was refreshing. They began small talks discussing about this and that and some suggestions for their yearly summer getaway.

A shrill scream broke the peace and harmony among the Roses when a tremendous force knocked Yumi off causing her to topple, her face almost touching the ground because of the weight on her back.

"Sei-sama! What did I tell you about not touching Yumi?" Sachiko screamed in anger, her eyes boring holes on Sei as the blonde university woman got off the brown-haired girl.

Another scream erupted from Sachiko's petite soeur when the blonde woman accidentally lost balance and knocked herself over again at Yumi. In her desperate attempt to stop her fall, Sei grabbed onto something blindly. Unfortunately, what the older woman took hold of was Yumi's uniform and the strong impact caused the buttons on the young Red Rose's clothing to pop out, considerably exposing the young girl's front.

Yumi was so shocked at what happened that it took her moments to recover from what happened and before Yumi yanked her ripped uniform to cover her breast, everyone fairly got a good view of her uncovered front. All eyes were on Yumi, a look of shock graced most of the Roses' faces, both current and former, except for the two persons. One with a look of mischief which sent shivers down Yumi's spine, she knew that look and she knew she'd never survive the blonde's teasing onslaught and the other, a look of hurt which made Yumi's heart clench. She never wanted that kind of look on the person dear to her heart, and she would not want to be the cause of the pain.

"Yumi-chaaaaan! You naughty girl! I did not know you had it in you to be this wild. Not even Youko would allow me to mark her like that." Sei exclaimed.

Yumi was starting to panic, the signs of embarrassment immediately painting her face as it felt way too hot than usual. "I-it's not what you t-think it is." Yumi stammered causing Sei to laugh aloud at Yumi's denial. Yumi looked at her onee-sama trying to convey in her 1001 facial expression that what Sei said was a lie.

"They are allergies, I ate something last night causing me to have these hives." Anyone who saw the red marks on the young girl's breast and abdomen would definitely doubt at what she said. Sachiko caught Yumi's eyes, and she knew that the girl was having emotional turmoil. She was so confused at what was happening, the young girl was mentally telling her not to believe her Onee-sama's girlfriend but flashes of last night's events replayed in her mind her face scrunched up in painful expression, plus the physical evidence that was momentarily displayed before her eyes did not help at all.

"And what was it that you ate that caused those **allergies **of yours?" Sei asked with mischief twinkling in her eyes.

"Me?"

Everyone followed the source of the mysterious voice who timely answered the question of the former White Rose. Sei roared uncontrollably upon seeing the silver-haired beauty, "Are you allergic to her kisses then, Yumi-chan?" Yumi's body felt hot from the embarrassment she was facing, she hope that the earth would open up right at this moment and swallow her whole.

"My…My… Yu-chin… Did you enjoy last night so much that you could not wait to take off your clothes and have me ravish you in broad daylight?" Shizuma teased as she saw the state of dress Yumi was in and smirked at the woman who happened to be shooting daggers with her cold blue eyes, but in her mind, Shizuma was concerned about the young woman. She knew how much of a klutz the younger girl is.

"W-whaaat? Shi-chan! Stop saying embarrassing things. You know that's not true." Yumi said defensively as she pouted her lips. Shizuma could not help but laugh at her; she is just so cute when Yumi gets all mad. "What are you doing here?" she asked again this time without the venom in her voice.

"Because I missed you? Is that enough reason for my dear wife?" Shizuma answered sweetly, the young girl looked at her not believing what the new arrival reasoned out. "I had to talk to your School Director, she was a bit concerned about your civil status but everything is cleared out now."

Youko noticed how Sachiko was not acting her usual stoic Ice Princess, all emotions were actually displayed on the young heiress's face and the former Red Rose could not help but giggle at her own petite soeur. She never thought the day would come where she would see on Sachiko's face the life-phases that Yumi is so famous for and to spice things up, Youko invited Shizuma to join them for lunch. 'This should be interesting.'

Graciously thanking the look alike of her best friend, Shizuma and Yumi settled down on the blanket with Yumi now in between Shizuma and Sachiko. Somehow, the young girl felt a bit uncomfortable, the two women sitting both her sides were now glaring at each other and were now having their silent competition for Yumi's attention.

Competitive as she was, Sachiko do not intend to lose so she grab one of the biggest fried chicken pops off her bento, and offered the food to Yumi as she outstretched her arm to place the food near Yumi's mouth. Quickly enough, the silver-haired woman saw what Sachiko was trying to do so she scooped a spoonful of strawberry ice cream and offered it as well to the young woman at the same time glaring at her rival.

On the other hand, Yumi was left with the hardest position of all. There, in front of her, were two kinds of food offered to her; one, a fried chicken pops offered by the most beautiful woman her eyes ever laid on, and a spoonful of strawberry ice cream from the person she calls her wife. Yumi did not want to hurt both feelings; gathering all her wits, she took the chicken and ice cream at the same time.

To say that they were dumbstruck was an understatement. All the members of the Yamayurikai, as well as Shizuma, were stunned with what Yumi had done; they were anticipating what the young girl would do in the sticky situation she was in and they did not expect her to do just that. They watched her wince while chewing the food as the flavor of the chicken and strawberry blend in her mouth.

Yumi shuddered after swallowing that undistinguishable taste of chicken and strawberry and she swore she would never do it again if put in the same situation. Youko wanting to change the mood started discussing their annual plan for summer vacation. Everyone suggested what they want to do and took time to weigh if that was the best option until Shizuma interrupted their cheery conversation.

"Perhaps a vacation at the beach?" Shizuma suggested and smiled knowingly at the young brunette sitting beside her. "Why don't you take them up to Maison de L'amour?"

Having mentioned the place Shizuma suggested, Yumi's eyes lit up. "Really Shi-chan? You don't mind?" Yumi asked excitedly. She haven't been to the beach house in a long time and it was a place special to her, both to her and Shizuma.

"Of course not, Yumi. That property is yours too. Have you forgotten you are my wife?" In response, Yumi gave her most beautiful smile and invited everyone to come to their beach house. Everyone agreed that since they were offered free lodging and it would be a nice change this year to go to the beach, members of the Yamayurikai, past and present agreed to do it as soon as the summer vacation begins.

Despite the excitement of everyone, there was one person who seemed to be unperturbed by what's going on around her. She was happy that their vacation has been settled and that they are going to the beach, but what bothered her more was the mention of a property both Shizuma and Yumi owns. _'A conjugal property?'_ Sachiko felt her heart crushed, is she losing this battle?

Sei maybe a tease all the time and she loves to get a reaction from Sachiko but this is one reaction she did not want to see her friend, though she does not show it she cares very much for the Ice Princess. Sei decided to break the foreboding tension as she asked Yumi-chan and her petite soeur, Shimako about their own petite soeurs, "Shimako, Yumi-chan… how come I don't see your petite soeurs?"

The young brunette was first to answer but before that, Sachiko offered her own tea to Yumi to wash down any unpleasant taste in her mouth. Sachiko felt bad for her petite soeur because if it were not for her and Shizuma, Yumi would not have done that to spare their feelings. What Yumi did made her fall for the girl even deeper.

"Uhmm..Touko-chan is in New York right now. She's auditioning for the role of Kim for Miss Saigon. They needed to cast Asian actresses and so Touko-chan decided to join the audition." Yumi answered proudly, she was very supportive of her petite soeur's career choice and she would do anything to help her out. Shimako looked at her onee-sama ready to answer the blonde's question when a dashing Noriko heads to their direction at full-speed.

At a distance, Noriko could already make out the people sitting on the grass. She was thankful to all the gods above and to all forms of Buddha for her luck today. Right after the survival training, Rosa Gigantea en Bouton excused herself from the group saying she needed to get something in her room. She forgot to bring with her her bento and just when she was about to go out of her room, her cellphone started ringing. She got the phone out of her pocket and regretted her action of answering the call.

As soon as the line was connected, the person on the line started screaming at her, asking her questions one after the other. Noriko started panicking, something she never does but decided that she wanted to live longer so she rushed out of the room and looked for the one person that could calm the raging dragon.

"Yumi-samaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Save meeeee… Catch!" Noriko screamed like a banshee as she tossed her cellphone to Yumi and miraculously, the second member of the Chinensis family caught the phone. Yumi was shocked to see a flying cellphone, she closed her eyes and raised her hand hoping to catch the object zooming directly at her face. She felt relieved when she caught the phone but her grip was too tight that she accidentally pushed the loudspeaker button.

"H-hello…" Yumi said nervously.

As soon as the person on the other line heard the voice she wanted to hear, the person started her litany. "ONEE-SAAAAMAAA! What is this rumor I heard that you have a wife? It's all over Facebook! And even Twitter! I would not be surprised if they even revive Friendster for this one just so they can spread the news! I've only been away for a week and now I hear this shocking news that your wife is freely walking around Lillian! And not only that, you two were indecently showing your affection in public! Whoever that bitch is will have a taste of the Drill Girl's rage for tainting my Onee-sama's innocence! And Onee-sama… What about that secret you told me? Who is this wife of yours and I would murder her for ruining your possible relationship with -"

Touko-chan never got to finish what she was about to say when she heard a familiar voice call her name and as for her dear onee-sama, Yumi was so embarrassed at what had just happened. How could she be so clumsy for accidentally pushing the loudspeaker button and her petite soeur's barrage of questions made her blood rush to her head.

"Tou-chan… I believe that the bitch you are talking about is me…"

Touko froze when she heard the owner of that voice. If she was only present, everyone would see how the tsundere of a petite soeur of Rosa Chinensis en Bouton crumbled to her feet. Luckily, she was miles away from home. "S-s-shizuma-sama? I-is t-that you?"

Shell shocked, their eyes widened and their mouths agape, they could not believe that the mighty tsundere of the Chinensis family, Matsudaira Touko, would stammer like that, it was indeed a first time. "Ara Tou-chan! I think Yumi is rubbing off on you," Shizuma said while sticking her tongue at Yumi who in turn flushed furiously.

"Mou.. Shizuma-sama… you know how much I love my Onee-sama but I would hate to rob my Onee-sama's greatest talent. I think it's only Yumi-sama who could trip over her tongue and yet she still looks cute and adorable." Touko answered through the phone unaware that everyone can hear her as she tried her very best to stifle her giggles.

After hearing what Touko had said, everyone burst out laughing including Sachiko. They all agreed that it was only Yumi who can be like that, only she has the right to look so cute even if she's being a plain klutz. To Sachiko, seeing Touko-chan interact with her rival like they were really close was like a slap on her face; she was the cousin and Touko-chan's Great Grande Soeur and never did Touko relate to her in such an informal way. Also, she was a bit hurt as well when Touko said that she and Yumi had a secret, and what was that relationship that was going to be ruined? Could it be with Shizuma? Or is it possible that Yumi is in love with somebody else?

Again, Sachiko was lost in thought thinking about her petite soeur. She did not notice that Yumi's conversation with her cousin has ended. Her emotions had been on a roller coaster ride this past few days that she was starting to feel exhausted—emotionally and mentally. She simply does not know where she stands in Yumi's heart. Clearly, when it was just the two of them, she could feel the love Yumi has for her, that she cannot help but hope that Yumi could possibly love her the way she loves her petite soeur. But times like these, when Shizuma was with Yumi, she could not help but doubt the affection her beloved was showering her. She hates to admit but they simply look like a real couple.

Sachiko's reverie was cut when she heard Yumi shriek for the third time, this time it was Shizuma's doing. Her eyes searched for her dear petite soeur and found her slumped on the ground clutching her torn uniform to cover her front and standing beside Yumi was her rival with that roguish smile on her face and Shizuma's hand positioned in a weird way like it was cupping something. Put two and two together, the raven-haired beauty could only assume that Shizuma mercilessly groped her beloved!

Her irritation grew even more when she saw Shizuma's mouth moved upward and her cupped hand twitched involuntarily like that of a dirty old man oozing with malicious intent. Blood rose on her face, her striking blue eyes turned to slits. _How dare she touch her Yumi like that?! B-but… I-I bet it would feel soo good to feel those soft and perky…_

She shook her head to clear those fantasies of hers, steeled her face to cover up her unladylike thoughts, and braced herself to start her one hell of a tongue-lashing towards the silver-haired woman.

"Hanazo-"

"Oh my god! Yumi! I cant believe it! You've grown!" Shizuma delightfully shouted leaving all her audience clueless to what she was saying. Yumi, still on the ground, looked at her with confusion then suddenly, Shizuma jumped on her landing on top of the brown-haired girl as their bodies pressed together. Everyone, especially a certain blue-eyed heiress who was rooted in her position, visibly paled at the woman's bold action as they continued to watch the scene before them.

Continuing her verbal teasing towards the young woman beneath her, Shizuma slightly elevated her torso so she could look directly into Yumi's eyes, "Who would have known that beneath that uniform of yours is a hidden treasure. I never thought your breast had a chance to grow this big, well not big but they're-hmppfft….

When she finally freed her hand after being pinned by the woman on top of her, Yumi immediately covered Shizuma's mouth to stop her from muttering anymore embarrassing things. But once the silver-haired beauty started, it would take more than a hand to put a leash on her blabbering mouth. Yumi did not know how it happened, she knew she was able to cover Shizuma's mouth and next thing she knew the woman was able to wrest her hand and started with her endless teasing again.

"What is it that you did not want them to hear Yumi? Was it the nightly massages I give to-"

"Shizuma!"

To say they were thunderstruck was the ultimate understatement of a lifetime. Who would have thought that the sweet and innocent Fukuzawa Yumi had a monster lurking inside of her waiting to be released? Hearing Rosa Chinensis en Bouton yell ferociously at her wife made everyone cringe in fear that even the most hysterical outburst of the all-time Ice Princess, Ogasawara Sachiko was… surmounted.

'_Oh wow! I never thought I'd see the day Yumi-chan snapping on someone,'_ Hasekura Rei said to herself while still looking stunned at the young Red Rose and suddenly she shivered causing goose bumps to rise on her skin.

'_These Chinensis Family are really something… It was like seeing Youko and Sachiko fused together and the result was a blazing hot Yumi-chan,'_ Sei thought, unknowingly complimenting what Rei commented.

Thinking the drama has ended, Sachiko smiled to herself proud the Yumi put her rival in her proper place, for now the silver-haired beauty was rendered speechless. But Sachiko's victory was short lived when she realized that Shizuma was still on top of Yumi. She was so ready to pull free the woman crashing her dear petite soeur when all of a sudden, Shizuma's head descended towards Yumi's face.

Long silvery hair draped down on Yumi's face as her own descended slowly as she watched the young woman's eyes glowed with annoyance. She knew that she has stepped out of bounds and that Yumi really is mad at her; it was the first she heard the young girl say her name, not Shi-chan but Shizuma. And she never wanted that to hear that ever again, she never want to put Yumi in so much pain so she nuzzled her head on the crook of the young girl's neck and whispered ever so softly almost inaudible if not only her lips were pressed to the young woman's ear, "I'm so sorry Yu-chin. I'm not going to do that again, I promise."

"Mmn…" Yumi resigned to a slight grunt, she did not trust herself to say something coherent afraid that she would say something she would regret. However, her action sounded different from the people surrounding them, for the members of the Yamayurikai, it sounded like Yumi was moaning in pleasure. And with the way she and Shizuma were positioned, in the eyes of the outsiders they simply look like couples who are being intimate despite being in public and not the simple exchange of apology between two people.

* * *

Squeezing the hand of the woman walking along side her, the raven-haired woman stopped for awhile as her partner curiously looked at her. Realizing what it was, the other woman asked, "Are you okay? Y-you're not j-jealous, are you?"

"Me? Jealous? You wish!" the raven-haired woman retorted but realized her mistake for pouring out her frustration to the one person she loved the most. "I'm sorry love, I'm just so worried. Have you seen how dejected she was? I don't think Sachiko is going to take this lightly," Youko said worriedly and hugged the woman beside her to gather some strength.

"Shhh… Sa-chan just needs to be strong and really fight for what she wants, just like you did…" if there is one person who truly understood what Sachiko feels, it would have to be Youko. She had loved Sei for a long time and was silently waiting for the blonde woman to open up her heart for another possible chance at love. When Shiori broke Sei's heart, the woman vowed not to love again. But Youko patiently waited until finally, Sei realized her worth.

Probably difference with her petite soeur's situation is that she can feel that Yumi loves Sachiko too, it was just that both are in a very unusual situation-Sachiko is still betrothed to Kashiwagi and Yumi… has a wife. "Sei… can we help them?"

With love flowing in her eyes, the blonde university student embraced her raven-haired goddess, she may not have long black hair like Sachiko's but still, Youko's still her brand of raven-haired beauty, exclusively for her only. "Trying to meddle at your petite soeur's affair?" she asked teasingly, and gave the girl a quick kiss on the lips. "Why don't you invite everyone for dinner later?"

Suddenly, a very irritating sound of a woman moaning in pleasure pretty much killed the mood of a certain short raven-haired beauty. She turned to her blonde partner, her eyes blazing like hot coals, "Sei! How many times do I have to tell you to change your ringtone?!"

"What? You don't like hearing your own voice?"

* * *

To see all members of the Yamayurikai together is not something to see, every once in a while they would have dinners together and just hang out to catch up with each and everyone's lives. It was unfortunate that Touko is in America and Eriko is… somewhere around the globe probably looking for a fossil that she could use to bribe Yamanobe-sensei into marrying her.

In all those times, the girls are bundled together according to their Rose families with the occasion of Sei and Youko being together. However, it was quite boggling to see Sei and Sachiko sitting close together who were discussing about something really serious.

If possible, Sachiko did not want to be with Sei. She has nothing against the former Rosa Gigantea it's just that she's very jealous of the older woman's relationship with her petite soeur. Even though Sei is in a relationship with her onee-sama, Sei being Sei is still an ultimate flirt and her favorite plaything is her beloved Yumi.

After their eventful lunch, Sachiko was feeling unsettled again, the incident with her petite soeur and Shizuma put more questions in her already confused mind. She wanted to know if Yumi and Shizuma were really doing things that real couples do. She wanted to know if Yumi was being forced to do something or if she was willingly offering herself to her rival. It brought so much pain for Sachiko to think of those things thus she wanted to know and she asked for the help of the person she knew would be able to do so. As a result, Sachiko and Sei are now huddled together discussing her dilemma.

"Are you sure about this, Sachiko? What are you going to do with what you are going to find out?" Sei asked in a hush tone so that no one would be able to hear what they were talking about.

Sachiko seemed like having second thoughts but deep down, she knew she needed to find out. And that will determine what will be her next step. "Yes, Sei-sama. Please, you are the only one who can help me. Onee-sama would never approve of this that's why I called you awhile ago."

"Okay, but let me think first what we are going to do. Prepare yourself as well. I know you love Yumi-chan, I've seen it in your eyes, and I only want what's the best for you and her."

Minutes later, a hand gently touched Sachiko's shoulder getting her attention and was shocked to see Yumi with sad and worried eyes. "Onee-sama, can we talk? Please." Yumi asked almost pleadingly.

Sachiko excused herself and together with Yumi, they went out of the restaurant and walked towards a small park just across the restaurant. It was already dark when they went out and people were crowding the streets of Tokyo. When they reached their destination, Yumi took her onee-sama's hand and intertwined it with hers.

"Onee-sama, please don't be mad at me," the young girl said, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. Sachiko was shocked by what she heard, she thought that she was being careful not to show her feelings but she was wrong. Yumi could read her like an open book, when did this happen?

"Im so sorry Yumi, I did not mean to hurt you. Im not mad," Sachiko answered as she wrapped her arms around Yumi, absorbing the feel of her beloved pressed against her body. She could feel her heart beating wildly as Yumi returned her embrace.

"B-but you would not talk to me, Onee-sama. After the lunch period, you would not even look at me." Tears began to flow in Yumi's eyes, she did not want her onee-sama to be mad at her, and it pains her to see her that way especially if she was the cause of it.

"I was jealous with Shizuma…" the young heiress said almost inaudibly, but Yumi was able to hear it and was surprised to know the reason why her Sachiko was being distant from her.

Not wanting to prolong both their pain, Yumi raised her hand to Sachiko's cheek while gently caressing it with all the love she could give. "Onee-sama, please don't be jealous. You are the most important person in my life and I hate hurting your feelings. Shizuma and I are-"

Just before Yumi can finish her sentence, a group of men suddenly grabbed Yumi and tried to take her with them. Sachiko, stunned by what happened and her fear of men kicked in, stayed rooted on her place. Yumi screamed as one of the man, tried to touch Yumi in appropriate place whilst rousing the young raven-haired girl from her shock.

"Get your filthy hand off her!" Sachiko screamed as she glared at the men holding her petite soeur. But the men only laughed at her weak attempts and to spite her even more, one of the men tried to kiss Yumi on the lips.

"Onee-sama heeeeeelp…"

* * *

Everything was a blur to Yumi, at first she was seeing men harassing not just her as well as her onee-sama and next thing she was now in Shizuma's bed. She was so worried about Sachiko, she wanted to know what happened to her and she tried to look for her cellphone but she could not find it.

"Looking for this?" Shizuma called behind the couch as she held up her left hand and on it was Yumi's cellphone. Yumi tried to grab it but Shizuma was too fast for her. The taller girl looked at Yumi, her eyes full of hurt and anger, "Do you know how worried I was? I came to your school to pick you up and to my surprise, you were not there! You did not even bother to inform me! And when I found you, you were being attacked by men! What were you thinking Yumi?"

"Im so sorry Shi-chan.. Im so sorry.." Yumi said as she propelled herself towards the other woman to embrace her. "It slipped my mind, I was so distracted after lunch and I forgot to inform you. Im so sorry…" Shizuma closed her eyes as she tried to bury the anger she was feeling, she did not want to remember what she saw just a few hours ago.

_When Shizuma could not find her wife at Lillian, she decided to go to the shopping district to buy groceries and get Yumi her medicine. It was her fault why Yumi had an allergic attack, she forgot that the young girl was allergic to peanuts and when they had dinner last night, she failed to check how the food was prepared. And when Yumi complained of having difficulty of breathing and rashes began to appear on the girl's skin, she knew that the food had peanuts on in. _

_Lucky, Yumi was bringing her emergency drugs in case something like that happens and just before she left after their lunch, Yumi asked her to buy her medicine for last night was her last stock. She went to buy new equipment for her sport, she needed to buy a new saber and foil since she donated hers in her old school. _

_She was about to go back to her car when she heard a familiar scream. Yumi! Her legs carried her to the origin of the scream and she was mad to see a group of men molesting her dear wife and her companion. Before the man could touch his lips on Yumi, Shizuma was there to rescue the girl. Good thing, she was a very skilled swordswoman that she was able to take on all men, unfortunately for those scumbags; they tasted the newly bought saber and experienced the wrath of the silver-haired warrior._

_Yumi passed out from what had happened that she was not able to see Shizuma's arrival. When Shizuma got to her, Sachiko was cradling Yumi on her lap as she tried to wake the young girl. Not long after, the rest of the Yamayurikai came looking for them when they noticed that Sachiko and Yumi have been gone for a long time. _

_Sachiko was beginning to panic when Yumi would not come around, she did not care that she was slumped on the dirty earth, her hair disheveled and her face stained with tear streaks. "Yumi, Im so sorry, Im so sorry," she chanted endlessly._

_Shizuma seeing the unconscious form of her wife, immediately went to her and lifted her up from Sachiko's lap without even saying a word. When she was sure that Yumi was secured in her arms, she carried Yumi towards her car. Surprised by Shizuma's rude actions, Sachiko stood up and raced towards the woman walking away from them. _

_Because of the weight she was carrying, the silver-haired woman did get that far when Sachiko reached them. "Where are you taking Yumi?" Sachiko demanded as she grabbed Shizuma's arm to stop her from taking another step._

"_Im taking her home," she said nonchalantly and continued to walk. "With me, she would be safe."_

"_Please, let me take care of Yumi." _

"_Why will I concede to your request? You couldn't even protect Yumi."_

Shizuma pulled away from the younger girl's hug and walked towards the table. Yumi was stunned that she stayed rooted on her place, the look in Shizuma's eyes was that of pure anger—something she had never seen before. When Shizuma came back, she was holding a sword in her right hand and a mischievous smirk replaced the fury in her eyes

Standing just a few feet from Yumi, Shizuma held the saber in her hand as she looked at the young girl maliciously. Yumi could not do anything but stay where she was standing. Suddenly, Shizuma was standing next to her and leaned down so that she could whisper on Yumi's ear.

"You do know that you will be punished?" Shizuma said huskily which sent shivers down Yumi's spine. Catching the quick swish movement of the saber on Shizuma's hand, Yumi closed her eyes and waited for her impending death.

After a few seconds, Yumi opened her eyes surprised to see that she was still alive and no blood was spilled that night. She was so relieved thinking it will be her last day. When she looked around, she saw Shizuma looking at her with mischief swirling in her eyes that made her really irritated.

"What the hell was that for Shizuma?" Yumi shouted angrily and stormed towards the older woman who was trying to stifle her laugh and give the silver-haired woman a beating but before she could do so, her eyes widened in shock.

On the floor was her uniform slashed uniform leaving her with just her under things. A draught blew from the open window and seconds later her brassier and underwear added to the pile of slashed clothing on the floor.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello everyone. Im so sorry for the late update, been very busy with a lot of things... i could only get a few minutes of my time to work on the story and to make up for it, i made a really long chapter. I hope that its not too much, and i also hope it would not bore you. let me know what you guys think, so please give me your reviews. I want to know your reaction about this chapter, and things would start to get even more crazy after this one.. I might even change the rating to M. haha but we'll see, im still not comfortable writing M stuff.

Maison de L'amour=House of Love according to babylon :)


	6. First Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own MSGM.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: First Time**

"Ooops! Sorry…"

Her aim was to remove only the young girl's uniform, it did not cross her mind that she might hurt the other girl- she believed in her sword skills and she had calculated in that brilliant head of hers the distance and tension she needed to slit the uniform in half. She did not care if she will ruin the clothing. Besides, she can always buy Yumi another set of uniform so destroying one is not an issue; she just wanted to get rid of it nothing more, nothing less… But it was an added bonus for her that Yumi's under things came with it.

Upon realizing the state of her undress, Yumi immediately grabbed whatever she can to cover her exposed body. She forcefully yanked the cushion on the couch but she pulled it too hard making her tumble on the hard stone floor.

"Ow ow ow… That hurts…" Yumi got up and rubbed the sore spot of her bare bottom. She heard a snickering sound just behind her and true enough, Shizuma was there trying to repress her laughter. The older girl walked closer to Yumi and handed her something and when the young girl looked at what was given to her, her eyes widened in surprise.

"Shi-chan! What is this? Is this some kind of your fetish?"

* * *

It was indeed a wonderful start of the day as the students of Lillian Girls Academy went about their morning routines. The weather was fair with the sun shining so brightly like a diamond in a sea of blue and wisps of clouds were scattered across the majestic aerial ocean like cotton candies suspended in mid-air.

The grounds during the early morning were fairly similar; Lillian Girls Academy a garden for maidens, were walking slowly is preferred so as not to disturb the pleats of their dark-colored school uniforms and that their sailor collar should always remain tidy. As the students began their day, a lone figure watched everything unfold before her beautiful sapphire eyes.

For many years or so, the lone figure had witnessed most of the beginning of a wonderful relationship, as well as its goodbyes. Young maidens hand over their precious beaded possession to their chosen one. Soon after, that priced possession will part its owner as she herself will offer it to her chosen imouto.

What's more interesting for the lone figure were not the sisterly confessions but rather those declaration of eternal love between two lovely maidens. Those relationships between women are not that exceptional, given the kind of environment the school has, it is most likely for some women to fall for their own sex. She could only wish to the heavens above to grant these women the strength to overcome any obstacles, for the kind if love they harbor is a love full of difficulties.

Almost half a century, no, if she was going to be honest with herself, she has witnessed everything since Meiji 34. Of course, no woman would want to reveal their true age! She may be divine and all but she is still a woman! Unquestioningly, she listened to all prayers of the students asking for guidance and protection.

"Maria-sama, thank you for another wonderful day. Please guide my family and my onee-sama." After a few more seconds, the student went ahead and walked towards a path leading to the main building. One after another, the students would stop at Maria-sama's statue and offer their silent prayer and the most loved woman of this school would say to all of them, _"May God bless you my dear child."_

Silently, she giggled to herself. What would the poor students do if they actually heard her reply to their prayers? It would probably cause a ruckus in the whole school if that happened and it would probably start a rumor of the statue being spirited away.

Really, after standing there for centuries now, she needed a little something to entertain herself and thinking about those things makes it easier for her to bare her monotonous lifestyle. Not that she's complaining, it's just that she wished that someone would really take time to talk to her. Not too far from where she stood, not like she can move anyway, Maria-sama can see one of her favorite students. Yes she has a favorite! It's not illegal, right?

"Maria-sama, how are you today? I know in my heart that I do not deserve to be happy, I am cold, arrogant, hysterical and unapproachable but can I be a little selfish? I only have one wish and for that person to return my feelings as well. Last night was no good Maria-sama, something happened while we were having dinner and I could not protect the one I love. Someone came and scared those filthy lecherous men, I am grateful that she was able to do that but it hurts Maria-sama to see in my very own eyes how inadequate I am. That I do not deserve to be loved by my one and only but still, I wish for her to return my feelings. I hope you are not sick of my rumblings yet, please watch over my love. Thank you for listening..."

After giving a few more prayers for her family, the student left and continued to a path that leads to an old building that is secluded from the students. Maria-sama could not help but smile at the young woman; she watched the student since day one and was glad to see the changes that happened to her. She could only hope for the best. _"You just have to be brave Sachiko-chan. She feels the same way about you, you know."_ The divine woman sighed and prayed to the heavens about to grant her favorite's prayer.

A few more students passed and stopped by the statue of Maria-sama, each and everyone with their eyes closed and hands clasped together deep in prayer. Half an hour had passed when another student caught the attention of Maria-sama. A cute brown-haired sophomore student walked towards the stone icon, however, it seemed like something is wrong with the student. Maria-sama worriedly watched the second head of the Chinensis family walking slightly staggering.

"Good morning Maria-sama. I'm so glad to see you today. I just want to thank you because I knew that you protected us last night from those men. I hope that my Onee-sama is safe; I did not get to talk to her last night after the incident. You know how important she is to me. I'll talk to you later Maria-sama. Ja ne!"

The divine Mother observed Yumi closely and she could just tell that something was really wrong with the young woman. After a few steps away from the shrine, Yumi's knees suddenly buckled causing her to topple down the cobbled steps.

_"Oh Holy Mother of God!"_ Maria-sama yelled in panic. If she could only move herself from her pedestal, she would personally carry the young girl to the infirmary. _"Somebody help Yumi-chan!"_ she yelled again. Hoping against hope that someone would actually hear her. No matter how she willed her body to move, it would not cooperate for she is deeply rooted- cemented on the ground.

Thankfully, not far from where the young rose fell, a familiar figure ran as fast as she could in the hopes of catching her favorite rose but she was a second too late and Yumi kissed the pavement. Like a knight in shining armor, the familiar figure with golden locks scooped the fallen rose and brought her to the nearest building.

* * *

Four watchful pair of eyes tried their hardest to act nonchalantly, reading the pile of papers in front of them while drinking iced honey lemon tea. It is not that humid outside but the room felt hot and tense as the four eyes would steal glances at the sapphire-eyed princess.

Sachiko, like the rest of the Yamayurikai, is reading the reviews submitted by each of the club president. It has been quite some time since she started reading and yet, she never got to move on to the next page. It seemed like her mind was wandering off somewhere or particularly to someone as she thought of what happened last night. With a heavy sigh, Sachiko let the paper down and looked at her classmate and bestfriend with firm determination.

"Rei…"

Hearing her name being called, Hasekura Rei faced the source of the noise and was surprised to see the look in her friend's face. She suddenly found herself wanting to take a sip of her tea, her throat felt like it needed to be quenched after seeing the fire in Sachiko's eyes.

"Teach me kendo," the princess unfalteringly declared her decision. She wanted to be able to protect her beloved and even if joining a physical sport is the way to do it, something she had never done before since it was considered unladylike by her coaches, she would endure the training just so one day she can protect her Yumi like a knight in shining armor.

"Ppfffft! S-sachiko?" Rei sputtered, too shocked by what she heard. Yoshino quick to her feet went to her cousin and gently pat her back. "A-are you serious?" she asked the heiress still not believing the words expressed by her bestfriend however, a commotion outside interrupted Sachiko from re-affirming her request.

Noriko, who was already standing near the windowsill, saw students pooling along the cobbled pathway leading to the Rose Mansion. What caught the young woman's attention was a man rushing towards the building with a Lillian student in his arms_. 'Why would a man be here? I don't think it was that easy for anyone to enter Lillian Academy let alone a man.' _The young Japanese beauty's musing was cut off when the door at the first floor opened with force that the whole mansion shook slightly and the sound of someone rushing to climb the stairs could be heard.

Everyone inside the meeting room was startled by the sudden noise outside, they were about to check what was going on when the biscuit door to the meeting room swiftly opened and in came a person holding an unconscious Rosa Chinensis en Bouton.

"Sei-sama!"

"What the hell happened to Yumi?!" Sachiko asked worriedly; she was close to the door when Sei barged in and saw who the former White Rose was carrying. Fear engulfed Sachiko's being seeing her beloved unconscious and in the arms of someone she once considered as her rival. When her Onee-sama told her that she and Sei are in a relationship, the current Rosa Chinensis felt relieved. But from time to time, she can't help but feel jealous about Sei and Yumi's close bond.

"Sachiko! Quick! Ready the couch!" Satou Sei shouted at the panicking woman and immediately she put Yumi down so that she could examine if her favorite Red Rose was not in any way injured. Thankfully, the brunette only passed out.

Everyone was obviously worried about Yumi's condition especially the raven-haired princess. The young brunette has not woken yet and Sachiko kept pacing back and forth the meeting room making everyone a little agitated.

"Sachiko, will you sit down? You're making us dizzy. Calm down." Sei said while taking small gulps of her iced tea. She too was worried about the young girl but it would not do them any good if everyone will lose their cool.

Hearing that, especially from Sei, was the last straw for Sachiko. What right does Sei have? Of course she's worried! Yumi hasn't stirred from her sleep and they do not know what exactly happened to her. They thought of bringing Yumi to the infirmary but doing so will only cause another unwanted attention from the students so they decided to just wait for Yumi to rouse on her own but if within an hour and she does not wake up, they will bring her to the clinic.

Sachiko halted her pacing and slammed both her hands on the table causing the slight rattling of the chinaware. "Calm down? How can I calm down when my petite soeur is lying there unconscious not knowing what happened and there's nothing I can do. Do you think I can calm down?! What if the same thing happened to your girlfriend, what will you do?!" With eyes seething with anger, the Ogasawara heiress retorted back to her Onee-sama's partner.

"Hmm.. if the same thing happened to Youko.. Well, I would be trailing kisses on her face down to her soft and big br-"

"Sei-sama!" chastised the fuming Rosa Chinensis, her face as red as her rose color. Shimako, who was sitting next to Sei, could not help but feel ashamed of her onee-sama's frivolous acts. Being the lecherous old man's soeur, Shimako felt that she needed to diffuse the situation. Nervously, the present Rosa Gigantea spoke drawing all attention to her. "Rosa Chinensis, please forgive my Onee-sama's playfulness. She could be a bubble-head sometimes. Most of the time."

Everyone was shocked by Shimako's comment; they did not think that the serene Angel of Lillian was capable of uttering such…impolite words. Her image to her friends as the Lillian Angel suddenly crumbled to pieces. "Waaah! What happened to my sweet angelic Shimako?" Sei said dramatically while clutching her front to give better acting performance.

"That's enough Sei-sama!" Sachiko warned the former White Rose.

"Onee-sama…."

A meek voice called out to her beloved sister. It sounded so frail and almost like in pain. The Yamayurikai turned their attention to the direction of the voice and they could see the young brunette trying to get up from the couch. Sachiko seeing this could not help but feel as if her heart was being crushed. She never wanted to see Yumi get hurt and whoever did this to her beloved petite soeur will have to pay.

"Yumi… Im right here." Sachiko answered softly, not wanting to startle her imouto who was barely conscious. At the same time, she gently stroke Yumi's hair as if coaxing her to get back to sleep.

The rest of the occupants of the Rose Mansion sighed in relief now that Yumi's had finally awaken. Seeing that everyone was worried about her, Yumi tried to get up even though she could barely lift her hand; Rosa Foetida, quick to her feet, stopped her from doing so. Rei knew that certain measures are needed to be checked before allowing someone who took a fall. "Yumi-chan, please don't move yet," Rei spoke immediately when she her cousin's bestfriend trying to stand up. "Are you hurt somewhere? What happened to you, do you remember anything?"

Yumi visibly shuddered from remembering what happened last night when she got home. It was something she never thought she would do in her entire life and the experience left her feeling weak. The young girl, still barely conscious, slumped back on the couch. Her onee-sama sat close to her and took her hand to give it a gentle squeeze.

"Yumi, are you alright? Please tell me what happened." Sachiko asked anxiously. She needed to know what happened to her petite soeur.

With her eyes closed and her breathing increasing rapidly, the young Red Rose recalled the events that happened last night when she woke up. _After waking up last night, Shizuma stripped Yumi's clothes off with one swift slash of her sword leaving her with nothing on._ She felt her hand being squeezed reassuring her to take her time. Somehow she had calmed a little bit but her mind was still on clouds. She wasn't aware that she was actually telling the others the events replaying in her mind.

"Shi-chan… she stripped me off naked last night…" Yumi said half-unconsciously, her beautiful mocha eyes still shut thus she did not see the shocked expression of everyone inside the meeting room. Sachiko who was sitting close to Yumi, heard what the girl said loud and clearly. To hear those words brought so many emotions for the older girl.

Anger, hurt, jealousy-name it and she was feeling all those negative thoughts. Anger because Shizuma hurt her little angel. Jealousy because Shizuma has seen Yumi naked. Hurt because it is possible that Shizuma and Yumi had done something that only couples can do, something she wished for herself and Yumi to do the first time. Yumi's precious first time. Gone? Is it really gone? And it was not with her!

_Shizuma handed Yumi some change of clothes after removing the entire young girl's garment. It was a pair of shirt and bloomers, quite comfortable for what they are going to do tonight. "Shi-chan, what is this? Some kind of a fetish?" the younger of the two asked. "Baka ne! That's for your training tonight. It would be hard for you to move around if you're wearing your uniform." Shizuma explained._

"_Shi-chan no baka! You could have asked me to just change clothes and not slice my uniform in half!" Yumi yelled while putting on the clothes the silver haired goddess had given her. "That wouldn't be exciting, ne Yu-chin?" The young brunette couldn't do anything but comply with what her companion wants, there's no stopping Shizuma if she wanted to do something. For the older girl, she does not want a repeat of what happened in the park so she decided to teach Yumi basic fencing. _

_The training began with basic stretching which Yumi found difficult to do. She wasn't a very athletic girl so her body was pushed to the limits. Warm up exercises consists of low impact and high impact moves that she miraculously finished. But Shizuma wasn't satisfied yet so she made Yumi perform 10 sets of lunges. After what seemed like a thousand lunges, the young girl collapsed on the floor, her legs felt like they were going to fall off._

_It was her first time to do something so intense. Shizuma wanted to push her hard since they won't have much time to learn every technique so they would start first with warm up exercises and then the basics of fencing. It was really hard for Yumi to do even the basic exercises; she was really out of shape. It amazed Shizuma to see her wife having a body to die for even if she does not do regular exercises, Yumi has developed into a beautiful young woman with all the right curves save for some minor glitches on the frontal area. Shizuma doesn't mind though, she actually likes it small and perky. She's got too much already that she doesn't need more. _

After a few minutes of silence, everyone thought that Yumi has fallen back to sleep but when she spoke again, it brought another wave of shock to her friends. "It was my first time… My body hurts… We did it for 10 times…"

All the color in their body drained the instant Yumi said it was her first time. Could Yumi be talking about her _first time_? Rei noticed that Sachiko was being trembling; her bestfriend might be thinking the same thing like the rest of them. For a first time, and to do it 10 times, Yumi must have been really drained after that. No wonder she passed out this morning.

Sachiko wanted to cry, she wanted to rip her heart out just so she won't suffer the ache she was feeling right now. Her body began to shake uncontrollably; she did not understand why her body was reacting like that. She wanted to ask her beloved to confirm clearly what she just said- she knew in her heart that Yumi is not that kind of girl. She knew that Yumi would never do that but Sachiko needed to clarify these demons inside her head.

When the young heiress looked at her petite soeur, she could not help but feel sorry for the latter's state. Yumi slumped back to sleep and she did not have the heart to wake her up. She will just have to find other means to confirm whatever it is she wanted to straighten up.

* * *

Thankfully, the bell rang signaling the beginning of the morning classes. Not wanting to leave Yumi alone in the Rose Mansion, they decided to bring the young girl to the school clinic where Eiko-sensei would be able to tend to her when she wakes up. When they arrived at the clinic, they were surprised to see that the bed was already made up. News travels fast and the school nurse knew that the Yamayurikai might pay her a visit.

After making sure that Yumi was confortable on the bed, Sei immediately left. Youko just texted her saying they needed to do some grocery shopping for their apartment. Noriko and Shimako went to their class promising to visit Yumi later during their lunch break. Rei and Yoshino followed suit and left Sachiko at the clinic. They knew that the current Red Rose need some time alone with her petite soeur thus they went ahead. Yoshino should advise their teacher about Yumi's absence.

It was just Sachiko and Yumi alone in the clinic. Gently, Sachiko cupped the young girl's cheek to convey to her beloved all the love she feels for her. Yumi, though asleep, sensed her Onee-sama's touch so she leaned in to the hand that was caressing her face. Sachiko's heart warmed up knowing that just like her, Yumi can also sense her presence. The final bell rang and reluctantly, Sachiko stood up from the bed. Walking towards the door, Sachiko gazed at her beloved one last time but before she knew it, she was back beside Yumi and gave the young girl a tender kiss on the cheek and whispered, "I love you, Yumi."

Hours later, Yumi woke up feeling slightly disoriented. She could not remember anything that happened to her, the last thing she remembered was she was praying to Maria-sama and went her way towards the Rose Mansion. She swiftly searched her surroundings; not finding anything familiar, the brunette decided to get up but winced when she felt her leg muscles as they were sore from excessive exercise.

"Ahhh.. Finally you're awake Yumi." A familiar voice called out.

Looking for the source of the voice, Yumi found Shizuma sitting next to Eiko-sensei while having tea. The silver-haired goddess chuckled a bit upon watching Yumi's life-phases. "You passed out this morning and Eiko-sensei phoned me to pick you up. Since you are awake, we can go home."

Shizuma stood up from her seat and walked towards Yumi and kneeled down in front of the young girl who managed to sit up. "Gomen ne, Yu-chin." Feeling guilty about what happened to her Yu-chin, the older girl could not help but shed tears. It was her fault for pushing Yumi too hard.

"It's okay Shi-chan. Please don't blame yourself, I understand why you did that. How about you make up to me? Ne?" Yumi said whilst pulling the girl up to her feet.

Feeling relieved, Shizuma gave Yumi a bone-shattering hug and a kiss on her forehead. "Your wish is my command, Princess."

When the bell for lunch rang, Rosa Chinensis quickly placed her books in her satchel. Even though she's itching to see her petite soeur, she still has an image to uphold so she walked as fast as her lady feet could carry her. To her disappointment, when she got there, there was no Yumi. Not even her things were there in the clinic. She was about to go to the Mansion thinking that maybe Yumi woke up and decided to just stay at the Rose Mansion.

"Ahh Sachiko-san.. Are you looking for Yumi-chan?" Eiko-sensei asked who was walking towards the clinic with a tray of food on her hands.

"Yes Eiko-sensei. Did she go back to her classroom or perhaps the Rose Mansion?" Sensing that Sachiko was in a hurry, the school nurse answered the young woman's question. "Im sorry Sachiko-san but you just missed Yumi-chan. Hanazono-san came here just a few minutes ago and took Yumi home with her."

Sachiko felt her knees buckle so she braced herself by the wall. _'It was Shizuma again. Why does Shizuma have to be ahead of me all of the time? Shizuma, Shizuma, Shizuma! Why can't it be me for once?'_

* * *

"Yumi…."

Yumi sat up straight on the couch so that she can look at her older companion in the eye who was lying down on the couch using her tummy as a pillow. "What is it Shi-chan?" Yumi asked softly while stroking Shizuma's silvery hair.

"Let's take a rest tonight, I know you are still sore so no training for the next few days." Shizuma said still feeling guilty about what happened to her wife. "I also need to take care of something so I'd probably come home late tonight." Shizuma said while getting up to get ready for her appointment.

Before climbing up the stairs, Shizuma asked Yumi, "Yumi, will you be okay staying there in the living room? If you want, I can carry you to your room?"

"Im fine Shi-chan. It would be troublesome for me to stay in my room; I don't think my legs could carry my weight as of the moment so I fine here. I won't have to go down just to get food and water and go to the toilet since everything is right here within my reach. And it's a lot cooler here, I can just open some windows and pop on some DVDs and I'm good to go." Yumi said cheekily grabbing her glass of soda and munched on her favorite snack.

Shizuma really had to go, it was an important meeting and she needed to see someone today. She made a quick change and passed by Yumi in the living room and bid her goodbye. "Call me if you need anything, okay?" Shizuma said and gave the brunette a kiss on the cheek.

It was already night time and Shizuma has not returned yet. Yumi, who lounged in the living room all day, was bored to death. The whole day she did nothing but watch movies, she even had a marathon of her favorite TV series, Maria-sama ga Miteru. Yumi harbors a little celebrity crush with one of the lead actresses and would faintly blush every time the black-haired actress with striking blue eyes would appear.

When she was done with all the movies, she switched to watching the television looking for shows that would interest her. Her thumb was practically burning from pressing the remote control button surfing the channels that caught her attention.

"Oh well, I guess I have nothing else to cook dinner and take a bath." Yumi spoke to no one. She was feeling lonely that she was all by herself with no one to talk to. She even messaged her brother but hasn't replied yet; she was thinking that maybe he was still in school since there was about 7hours difference between Japan and France. She checked her watch and it was already 9PM so she decided to take a bath first.

Yumi got off the couch and went inside the bathroom on the first floor. After soaking for about an hour, Yumi aching muscles felt relieved. Her fingers became pruney after a long time bathing, she decided to get out of the tub and began to dry herself off. Seconds later, the doorbell rang and the freshly bathed brunette considered going out with just a towel wrapped around her body or she'd put her clothes on. The bell rang again and thinking it was Shizuma, she decided to go out with just her towel on.

"I'm coming!" Yumi yelled towards the door while making sure that her towel was securely wrapped around her body.

* * *

"What are we doing here?" a voice so familiar to the person sitting on the passenger seat asked excitedly. The owner of the voice opened the car door, wanting to stretch her long legs but a hand grabbed her wrist stopping her from her action.

"Sei-sama! Will you sit still! We'll be caught if you get out of the car!" the raven-haired beauty hissed bringing the blonde girl back to her seat. Sei looked at her surroundings and found nothing familiar with the area; she noticed that the place was in the border of the shopping district. "Sa-chan, who's house is that?" Sei pointed at a two-storey building.

_After Sei and her lover Youko got their groceries, they decided to come home early so that they can spend time together. Even though they live in the same house, they hardly have time for each other because they go to different university—Sei opted to stay in Lillian and Youko in Tokyo U. _

_When they decided to move in together, they chose a place where they can meet half way. Lillian and Tokyo U were actually on the opposite part of the city and since they really wanted to be together, it was a small sacrifice for them to pay. It wasn't really that hard since both have their own private car, Sei still using her bumblebee and Youko having something more practical for her bought an SUV since it could carry more people and it's not that cramp she can take a nap inside the car while waiting for her next class. _

_When they arrive at their place, they were surprised to see a familiar black sedan parked in front of their apartment. Sachiko came out to greet them as soon as they got off the car. The raven-haired girl asked if Sei could accompany her for awhile which made Youko raise her eyebrows. The former Rosa Chinensis knew that Sachiko cannot stand the teasing of Sei so why is she now asking for partner. _

_Sachiko, sensing her Onee-sama's prying eyes, said that she needed Sei because she wanted her opinion in buying the right car and she'd rather have the blonde woman than ask her cousin Suguru. Youko believed what her petite soeur and gave her lover a kiss on the lips to bid her goodbye and whispered in a very low voice only her partner could hear, "Come home soon, love. You wouldn't want to spoil your dessert, right" Youko said seductively and gently nibbled the blonde's earlobe which sent shivers down her spine._

"_H-hai…"_

The former Rosa Gigantea shuddered again after remembering Youko's promise and sighed miserably because here she was sitting at the back of a heavily tinted car in god knows where place with the Ice Princess no less instead of being at home with her lover and probably by this time, they could have gone on their 3 round of _dessert_. Sei was startled when the door to the driver's seat suddenly opened and Sachiko's personal driver came inside with a duffel bag on his hand.

"Ko-chan, here is the bag you asked me to get." Matsuo Aoi said while carefully handing the bag backseat. Sachiko took the bag and thanked Aoi and brought out the right equipment she needed for tonight's mission. Sei's eyes widened in surprise when she saw Sachiko took out a very expensive spy gears-listening device, night vision camera and thermal imaging camera.

The house was completely dark except for a low glare coming from an open television. It had been like that for some time now, like someone left the TV running after leaving the house or someone must have fallen asleep while watching. "Quick Sei-sama! Turn on the listening device." Sachiko said hurriedly when she noticed a slight movement coming from the living room and snatched the night vision camera.

The car was parked a few meters away from the house; it would have been very suspicious to see a black car parked just in front of the house. The young heiress carefully instructed her driving to park the car far enough from the house not to draw attention but close enough to see what's happening inside the house.

From the camera, they can see a young woman getting up from somewhere. 'Where did she come from?' Both women asked to themselves but unconscious they voiced it out loud. Sei turned on the listening device but the reception was a static so she tweaked a few knobs and pushed a few buttons and somehow the reception had improved.

"…...krrrhhsshhh dinner and take a bath."

The voice coming from the listening device was a bit distorted but it was clear enough for them to hear the words that were uttered. By the sound of it, the voice came from a young girl. They looked at each other both thinking of the same question, but it was the blonde woman who expressed the next big question. "Could that be my Yumi-chan?"

After hearing the voice, it was followed by the opening and closing of the door. Minutes had passed and still no further movement inside the house. Sachiko and Sei slumped back on the back seat since nothing was progressing from their target location.

"Sachiko, tell me. What exactly are your intentions in spying this house?" Sei asked the woman beside her and moved a bit sideways so she can look at Sachiko's reaction. "You know whose house this is, am I right?" the blonde woman continued.

Sachiko who was feeling ashamed that she chose something as dishonorable as stalking, sighed deeply and responded to the older girl's question. "I… I wanted to make sure Sei-sama. I don't know what to do anymore. I'm so confused Sei-sama, when I'm with Yumi I feel that she loves me the way I love her but there were times when I feel that I only come second best to her especially when it has something to do with Shizuma." Sachiko could not help it. It was happening again, she was feeling this stabbing pain in her heart and tears began to flow endlessly clouding the sapphire-eyed beauty.

"So this is Hanazono-san's house..." Sei said while peeking at the house that now looked imposing. The ex-Rosa Gigantea hugged her girlfriend's petite soeur and tried to give her encouragement, "Be strong Sa-chan. Nobody said that falling in love is easy." Sachiko has calmed down a bit and both women were now lost in their own thoughts.

A light from an oncoming vehicle brought them back to the present and quickly, Sachiko held the night vision camera to the car that stopped in front of the house. Sachiko's heart began to pound when the door opened revealing her one and only rival, Hanazono Shizuma. Even without the night vision camera, Sachiko knew who the woman was. There's only one person she knew who has a silver hair and the light from the moon made the woman's tresses glow like pearls in the dark.

Sei zoomed in the camera and they can see Shizuma holding a bouquet of flowers on her one hand and on the other, a box of… cake perhaps? The woman they were spying on walked towards the front door and rang the door bell.

Shizuma could have just used her keycard but both her hands were occupied so she just rang the bell. She knew that someone would open the door so she waited a little bit more. When no one answered, she rang the bell once again and alas a voice from the inside answered, "I'm coming!"

Sachiko's heart began to thrum wildly as if it was going to come out the moment she heard on the device a girl's voice declaring she was coming to get the door. Sachiko focused the camera on the front door and when it swung open, it revealed the most angelic yet enticing creature her eyes ever laid on. There by the door, a young woman stood wrapped in only a single towel which showed all the right curves and with her hair down.

Shizuma stepped by the door blocking the raven-haired beauty's view of the young girl. She could not see the girl's face and when her rival stepped inside the house, the young girl was left to close the door giving Sachiko a chance to have a glimpse of the girl's face.

"Damn it!" Sachiko hissed in anger throwing the camera on the car floor. The battery ran out and the device would not open anymore. Again, the heiress missed the chance of seeing the girl's face.

"Here, we can use this," offered Sei while holding out the thermal imaging camera. "We won't be able to see their faces but we can still track what they are doing through the heat sensors. We can also still use the listening device so we'll know what they are talking about." Sei pointed out some of the features to her co-spy but was startled when they heard guttural sound coming from the listening device.

They immediately focused the camera on the building they have been watching for hours and were shocked when they saw two bodies pressed together. Through the camera, they can see the shorter girl stepping slightly back from the taller one but the woman halted her movement by grabbing the towel a little bit forcefully causing the younger one to gasp.

"Shizuma…."

Silence engulfed the house as well as inside the car. Sachiko was stuck in her seat, she could not believe what she was seeing and hearing. There on the monitor she could see her beloved kissing the taller girl vigorously as if they haven't seen each other in a long time, as if there was no tomorrow. The pleasurable sounds grew and intensified when both bodies had again entwined and the kissing noises increased.

At this moment, Sachiko felt like she had been shot in the heart. Unknowingly, tears started flowing and her body began to tremble uncontrollably. _'It hurts… is this the feeling of being rejected? Being heartbroken?'_ Sei seeing the despair in Sachiko's eyes she pulled the girl towards her and tried her best to comfort the woman. She turned off the camera and the listening device and asked the driver to take them to the Ogasawara Mansion. Just when they were about to leave, they heard a piercing cry of pleasure that rang out all throughout the neighborhood…

"SHIZUMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

**A/N: **Im sorry about the monthly updates, been really really busy lately. Im really hoping that things will work out for my application and if they do, I'd be back to school again. After finishing my degree, I feel like studying again so here I am. Fingers crossed!

I was supposed to post this 2 days ago but that was my birthday so I kinda just lazed around the house and took my much needed rest. So this update is like my post birthday gift to all of you.

Let me know what you think about it, your comments and suggestions are really important to me. It somehow puts me on track of the story, just so I'd know what's good and what's not.

I also have a request, if anyone here who is familiar with french cuisine and is fluent with french, please PM me. I need to consult a few things.

Hope you enjoy this one. Til next update!

xoxo... Amor


	7. Surrender

**A/N:** Hello everyone! Gokigenyou! Again, I would like to apologize for being away for so long but Im back with a new chapter. I hope that you will enjoy it, some may not because what i had put through with Sachiko.. haha I feel bad as well but i think this is an integral part of the story. Let me just give you guys a quick update why I've been missing in action. I mentioned before that Im going back to school and I've done that.. I was accepted in a university overseas thus my time was mostly spent for the processing of papers for school as well as my visa. I hope that I get it soon. Fingers crossed. Moreover, two weeks ago, i had two consecutive minor surgeries. though they were not so serious, but it really zapped my energy. I was on pain killers round the clock and technically i was medically high. first time i felt what loopy is. but im here with the new chapter, hope you like it.. I would love to see your REVIEWS. i think every writers here would agree that reviews is one of the reasons that keeps us going. We would like to know your insights about the story.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own MSGM or SP!, if i do, i wouldnt be writing here fantasizing about sappy happy endings for sachiko and yumi. :)

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Surrender**

A flashy red sports car slowly approached the welcoming front gate of one of Japan's prestigious school for girls, Lillian Girls Academy. Over the years Lillian School for Girls had changed its interior from just a small building that catered selected daughters of nobilities like high officials from the government and merchants, and now building after building with various levels and function stood erect on the once grassy land of downtown Tokyo. One thing that did not change though, despite the improvements in its façade, Lillian Girls Academy transudes a homey feeling to its residents.

After fully stopping in front of the gate, the door gently opened. Students who came in early that day saw the passenger come out of the car and it always left them in awe to see their beloved Rosa Chinensis en Bouton.

"Yaaaaaaah! It's Rosa Chinensis en Bouton!" squealed a young first year. "Neh, don't you think Yumi-sama is extra glowing this morning?" jibed another passing freshman student.

Ever since the rumor about Yumi's marital status spread like a wild fire just a few days ago, they have noticed more the changes that were happening to the future leader of the Yamayurikai. For the students, she became the instant celebrity. And what they love to gossip about as well was the different expensive vehicles she rides whenever she was being brought or picked up at school but what the students see the most was the red sports car.

Yumi walked towards the pavement and knocked on the window of the driver, the glass rolled down just a bit and Yumi said her goodbye to the driver of her modern chariot, "Thank you for last night. I really enjoyed it! Also, for bringing me to school. Be safe okay? And stop driving like a maniac!"

"Yeah, yeah… But I know you love me for it!" retorted the mischievous driver and gave Yumi a wink before driving off.

It was still early so Yumi took her time walking towards the small building where her fellow Yamayurikai always meet. Groups of girls would stop by and greet her good day and she would return the favor. Once in awhile, she would stop and talk to some of the students.

Once, she overheard students talking about the Yamayurikai. They were talking about each members appeal to the student body. Just remembering what the students said made her cheeks tint a bright color of pink. How should she do this? Perhaps by rose family? Rosa Foetida. Rei-sama, she is called the Prince of Lillian because of her striking boyish looks yet she is the gentlest person Yumi has ever met which most of the time is the cause of the dispute between the Yellow Roses; Yoshino, one of her bestfriends, the exact opposite of Rei-sama, Lillian's Miss Prim and Proper but on the inside she is fierce and full of energy.

Then the Rosa Gigantea sisters are truly one of a kind, Shimako, Lillian's Angel—a title befitting her other bestfriend because of her serene and gentle personality and Noriko-chan, Lillian's Little Buddha. Yumi could not help but smile at Noriko's title, the young Gigantea surely was an enthusiast in Buddha statues and that's what the students knew about her but for her friends, Noriko exudes the wisdom of Buddha. She may be young but her view about life is that of the gods.

And then her family Rosa Chinensis and to start off, Matsudaira Touko, Lillian's Best Actress; she couldn't be proud of what her imouto has achieved in acting and now, she soon will conquer the stage of Broadway. Her Onee-sama, The Princess of Lillian and Yumi couldn't agree more. To her, Sachiko isn't just the Princess but rather the Queen. And her, she can't help but feel warmed and blush at the same time. They call her the Heart of Lillian. One student explained that she is the glue that holds the Yamayurikai together, and she is like the bridge that fills the gap between the student council and the student body.

Of course, normally Yumi would deny this but doing so would dishonor the students and she does not want that to happen, so all she could do for them is to give her best. She walked leisurely towards the Rose Mansion, feeling really happy for this day. It was like she woke up feeling refreshed. When she checked her watch, she was surprised that she had spent too much time daydreaming that she only has a minute left before the meeting starts so she dashed off the remaining distance to the small building.

"Gokigenyou!" Yumi said hastily while trying to catch her breath. She immediately spotted the vacant seat that was usually occupied by her most precious Onee-sama and wondered why she was not here yet. With her ever non-still facial reactions, everyone knew what was going on inside her head. They told her that Sachiko hasn't arrived yet and upon hearing that the young red rose asked if she may be excused for a bit before the meeting begins.

The door clicked softly as Yumi closed the biscuit door and stepped outside just so she can have a little privacy while calling her onee-sama. She got her phone out and pressed speed dial 1 and within seconds, it connected to Sachiko's number.

Five-eight-twelve rings but still, Sachiko wasn't answering her phone. Yumi tried calling their house but it seemed that the line was in use. There were one a few minutes left but still no Rosa Chinensis walking towards the meeting room so the young girl decided to just send her Onee-sama a text message.

_Gokigenyou. Onee-sama, are you not coming to school today? Are you not feeling well?_

_Please message me back as soon as you read this message._

_I miss you. :)_

_Love Y._

* * *

The sound of a key turning repeatedly, in addition to the heavy-bolted lock that snicked open broke the silence of the room. All the curtains were drawn shut blocking the rays of the afternoon light. It was too dark to see and if one was not familiar with their surroundings, they could easily trip and suffer a fall from the darkness.

Light foot falls entered the dungeons- it was what the owner of those graceful feet assumed when she entered her daughter's room. Sayako was concerned when her Sachiko did not come down for breakfast that morning and thought that she was sick. She walked towards the door of the veranda to pull the curtains open and was taken aback by the state of her daughter was in.

Sachiko sat on her bed, her head rest exhaustedly on the head board-tear streaks that have dried lucidly visible on her sullen face. On her hand, a rose-shaped music box, somehow it was still playing despite its owner seemingly dead to the world around her. Sachiko must have unconsciously turned the key whenever the angelic sound stops. It would also seem that the princess had not slept a wink and was awake the whole night.

To say that her heart broke when she saw her daughter's condition was an understatement. She knew her beloved daughter was sick, not health-wise but rather sick in the heart. She saw how torn and helpless her one and only child and she knew who it was this time. Carefully, she sat on the bed and caressed Sachiko's arm to get her attention, but she was unresponsive, her eyes dull and lifeless.

"I'm too late… I'm too late… she loves someone else…" the raven-haired princess mumbled, her grip on the music box tightening. She gently lifted it to her chest and cried once more.

"I died last night…"

* * *

Once again, the Sun god graced them with his warmth and light. Another day has begun, and yet for someone it felt like it was the end of the world. How can she feel alive when she knew that the woman she loves was probably in the arms of her rival, Hanazono Shizuma. She knew she had to get up, she did not want to worry her mother again.

Sachiko readied herself and took a long bath. Her body felt sticky and dirty after having cried so much from the previous night and day. After taking her much deserved bath, she dressed in her casual clothes of jeans and button down shirt. She smiled meekly, remembering it was this set of clothes that Yumi chose for her when they went out shopping. Actually, she secretly loved it when Yumi would dress her up. Later, she found out her petite soeur has a thing for form-fitting button down shirts.

She decided to skip another day in class, to see Yumi at the moment was something she wasn't prepared yet. Truthfully, she wasn't really that mad at her Yumi… Her Yumi… She was never hers, and the event the other night was the proof she needed to stop herself from hoping. She was hurt, her heart was shattered into pieces, and this felt worse than when Suguru rejected her.

Down the dining area, she can hear the sound of someone coughing uncontrollably. There at the breakfast table was her father, still in his pajamas and looked like he swallowed an elephant. Concerned for her father, Sachiko approached him to give him a morning hug and kiss but she was prevented by Tooru when he signaled for her to sit across him, away from him.

Sachiko followed what her father asked her and sitted herself on the other end of the table. Seconds later, Sayako came out of kitchen holding a bowl of soup and situated herself beside her beloved husband.

"Papa, are you okay?" Sachiko asked worriedly to the man when she saw him shiver. Tooru was surprised to hear her daughter call him that, the last time she uttered that endearment was before she learned about his mistress. Ever since then, she has always called him formally. In private, he missed that.

"I seem to have caught a very strong virus my dear," another bout of cough was released by the handsome man sitting at the head of the table. "Are you not coming to school today, Sa-chan?" Tooru asked, noticing his daughter was wearing her usual house clothes. "Are you not feeling well?" he added.

Sachiko just shook her head, she practically didn't know what to tell her father why she skipped class today. Can she tell him, _'I think I have a cardiac disease, Father. I'm brokenhearted and it was my petite soeur who was the culprit.' _No, she couldn't say that. What would her father think?

"Very well, I hate to impose on you Sa-chan, but can you take my place in today's meeting?" Tooru asked kindly, then explained further to Sachiko what to expect in the meeting. She gladly accepted the distraction, she really badly needed it, it's like her mind and her heart would blow up if she thought of the previous night's events.

"I'll be on my laptop so that I can guide you if you have any trouble during the meeting." Tooru said while Sachiko got up from her seat to get ready for the meeting.

* * *

Yumi could hardly concentrate on what the teacher was saying. Since this morning, she had been feeling grumpy. It was like everything was going down the drain for her. All day yesterday, her onee-sama, the current Rosa Chinensis was out of school. Why, that she could not answer. She tried all day to get in touch with her onee-sama but she just couldn't get through her.

Ten, twenty, maybe even a hundred text messages were sent to Sachiko's mobile phone and yet the lovely heiress did not return any of them. Not a single text message or call! Yumi felt so alone and depress at the same time worried that Sachiko maybe ill. All night long, she kept on thinking about Sachiko. Even Shizuma noticed how restless she was. She kept moving around the bed which roused the sleeping silver fox deity.

_Around 2AM, Yumi decided that Sachiko would not message her back but she kept her mobile phone under her pillow just in case her onee-sama would reply to any of her messages. It did not matter to her how late it was, all she wanted to know was for Sachiko to be okay. And so, she succumbed to the powers of Morpheus hoping that in the morning, she would be able to hear from her onee-sama._

_The much awaited morning came but alas no text message or even a missed call from her beloved grand soeur. 'Could Onee-sama be ignoring me?' Yumi thought to herself and she felt a stinging pain in her chest the moment she thought of Sachiko not wanting to see or talk to her. The young en bouton thought of getting a flower for her onee-sama as a gift knowing Sachiko loves flowers. Feeling encouraged of that thought, she readied herself for school so that she could see her onee-sama soon._

_Yumi was about to go out of the house she shared with Shizuma when she remembered about the flower. She sneakily went to Shizuma's garden and picked one full-bloomed Rosa Chinensis. _

"_Perfect!" She said to no one in particular, 'just like Onee-sama' Yumi added to herself. Yumi squeaked when she saw the time. She only has 30 minutes before the meeting starts. She was about to close the door when Shizuma caught on her. _

"_Yumi, I'm going out with the former schoolmates tonight. Would you want to come with us?" Shizuma asked as she held the door stopping it from completely closing. "I don't know Shi-chan. I'll probably just come home after school." Yumi answered hurriedly knowing that her time is running out. _

"_Okay, but if you change your mind, just give me a ring." Shizuma said, and Yumi dashed towards the pavement waiting for the bus. Any minute now and the bus would arrive. _

_Shizuma, stunned that her wife suddenly bolted like that, called out to her, "Are you forgetting something, my dear wifey?" Still standing by the door, and take note with only a button down shirt to cover her body, she looked like a wife trying to seduce her husband to skip his work. But of course, this time it wasn't a husband but rather her cute little wife._

_Yumi, remembering what she had forgotten, ran up to the older woman and hugged her with all her might. She tipped her toes up to reach the taller girl and gave her three pecks on the cheeks. After fulfilling her morning ritual, she ran towards the pavement again to wait for the bus. She could almost see it from a distance._

_Happiness was all she could feel at the moment, she truly love the young girl to pieces. She'd do anything just to protect the girl, even if it was an underhand tactic. She could care less, what's important to her is keeping Yumi safe and happy. Feeling energized from the morning hug and kiss she received, the silver goddess though of repaying Yumi's affection. _

"_I love you Yu-chin!" Shizuma shouted with all her might startling some of the passersby. Her place was very busy in the morning since it was near the commercial area._

"_I love you too Shi-chan!" Yumi hollered back, her hands cusped together near her mouth to amplify her voice. But just as she said that, an all too familiar car zoomed just in front of Yumi and the young girl gasped when she saw a flash of cold cerulean eyes from the open window._

Yumi drew a long sigh as she waited for the final bell to ring. She had been thinking about Sachiko all day, why her onee-sama did not come to school again. And was she the one inside the car? She wasn't sure because the car was moving fast. She stealthily checked her mobile phone inside her pocket to check if her grand soeur had messaged her back and was disappointed to see nothing.

Finally, the bell rang signaling the end of another school day. Yumi hurriedly left the classroom so that she can check on her phone again. She was so focused on trying to reach her onee-sama that she totally forgot about her bestfriend Yoshino.

"Yumi! Wait up!" Yoshino yelled and tried to catch up with her friend but her classmates were in the way. Everyone was trying to get out of the room as fast as they can; it was a Friday after all. It was the time to relax and enjoy the weekend party. The braided girl noticed how distraught her friend was since yesterday and she just knew that that Ice Princess was involved in this. She was the only one she could think of that could affect Yumi this much.

Rosa Foetida en Bouton couldn't find her fellow rose anymore, she must have gone straight home. With their afternoon meeting cancelled due to the Red Rose's absence, everyone decided to just skip the afternoon meeting. She'll just have to ask Yumi tomorrow what's wrong with her.

* * *

"Saya-chan, can I borrow your laptop? Mine ran out of battery already and I left the charger in the office." Tooru asked the woman lying beside him. Sayako nodded and got off the bed. "Aren't you going to visit your sister tonight?" he asked again.

"Yes love, but I'll be back soon. Just rest here and I'll be back before dinner," the raven-haired woman said and gave her husband a kiss before leaving. Tooru opened the laptop and checked on his email to check on how the meeting went. He did not hear anything from his daughter so he assumed that everything went well but still he wanted to know the minutes of the meeting.

When he was about to sign out, a message popped out on her screen startling him because of the buzzing sound that followed. He looked at the message and was surprised when he read it.

**Yuki-hime:** _I feel like dying Autie. I feel so heartbroken. I don't know what to do anymore. Here I am stuck in our company's meeting thinking about my petite soeur and I could not concentrate knowing that she is in love with my rival and not me._

Tooru was flabbergasted when he saw this message; his heart went out for this Yuki-hime that messaged his wife. Immediately, he knew that this Yuki-hime is attending Lillian Girl's Academy. He wasn't disgusted to know that a woman was in love with another woman, it's love they are talking about. It knows no bounds and he would understand that most because he knew the feeling of falling in love with someone.

He noticed that this Yuki-hime was typing again when he checked the open window on his screen. He waited what this girl would say before he would give his own advice. He didn't know that Sayako was doing something like this, he wasn't against it, in fact he find it fun that his wife could somehow give advices to people even though she doesn't know them personally. It only took a few seconds when another message appeared on his screen.

**Yuki-hime:** _Is it so wrong to fall in love with the same sex? I know it's my fault as well that I did not tell her what I truly feel but I'm scared of what my family will think of me. It hurt me when my cousin as well as fiancé rejected me saying he couldn't love me, but this hurt even more to know that the one I love beyond any doubt loves someone else. She even shouted for the world to know how much she loves her. I feel like giving up… I think I lost the battle…_

He couldn't believe it. Could it be? Yes, its true! This Yuki-hime is no doubt his own daughter Sachiko! He knew how special Yumi-chan is to her daughter, he knew Sachiko loves the girl just as much as her own family but he thought it was because she is her petite soeur. But to know that Sachiko is in love with Yumi-chan… this is totally insane! He grabbed his cell phone and dialed his daughter's number. They would have some serious talking to do.

* * *

It was already 5 in the afternoon and the Ogasawara heiress was really tired. She could not really concentrate when she was thinking of her beloved Yumi. Thinking about her puts both a smile and frown on her lips, why does loving someone have to be this hard? But she has decided, if Yumi was truly happy with Shizuma, who is she to stop her beloved's happiness. And even if it would break her heart over and over again, to see Yumi in the arms of another, she would let her go.

"Sa-chan…" Suguru called out, breaking his dear cousin's deep thought. He noticed that Sachiko was not herself today and he was concerned and he'd try to do anything to help her. Sachiko looked at him with her usual cold and stoic face which made him cringe. He told her that the meeting has ended and gave her some of the pointers of the meeting.

"Arigatou Suguru… Can you please call my driver, I want to go home immediately." she said without even looking at her cousin, she was looking down the window looking at the two old woman sitting on the bench of the Ogasawara park. The building was one of what they call eco-building. It serves not just an office space but at the same time as a park for everyone who wishes to experience the calm of the countryside. It was like being in a meadow inside the city limits.

"Actually, Aoi-san informed me awhile ago that he would go back to the mansion and asked me if I can take you home. Your mother needed him, her usual driver had a little accident and Sayako-obasama badly needed a driver." He informed his cousin causing her to look at him. Sachiko sighed, resigned to her fate that she would not come home safely.

It was already dark when they got in the car. Suguru made sure that for today, he would drive extra carefully. If he needed some answers, he had to be in good terms with Sachiko. They passed the usual road but suddenly, he took a detour and stopped in front of a family restaurant near the border of the shopping district.

Sachiko looked at him quizzically, expecting some answers right away. "I'm so hungry Sa-chan. You did not even give all of us a lunch break, you just kept on going! You may be on a diet but I'm not!" Sachiko couldn't help but give in to her cousin, inwardly, she was happy that they were not bantering like before. Suguru could be so cute sometimes.

After they have ordered, both cousins ate their dinner in silence. Sometimes they would glance at each other just to check if one is still alive. Their silence was interrupted by the ringing of the phone; irritated, she pressed the cancel button. Then all of a sudden, Sachiko stood up, grabbed Suguru's collar and leaned towards his face.

* * *

Two days… it has already been two days and yet Yumi had not seen her beloved onee-sama. She never thought that two day could feel like eternity. These two days where not even a shadow of Sachiko was not seen, utterly shook her world to pieces and what more when the beautiful heiress will complete leave her when she gets married to Suguru-kun. She could not help but feel her heart clench and the pain she felt whenever she thought of not seeing her onee-sama again.

After class was dismissed, Yumi decided to walk rather than take the bus. She needs to think of her situation, this feeling of longing for her onee-sama, her feeling stuck between her relationship with Shizuma and her love for her onee-sama. It was a long walk to her new place but she thought that walking might help her think.

Unknowingly, she had reached their house and yet her heart was still in turmoil. She needs to see her onee-sama. Tomorrow, she'll definitely see her onee-sama. Yumi then decided not to enter the premises yet and walk further more towards the newly opened restaurant near their house. She didn't feel like cooking tonight and with Shizuma going out tonight, she can just eat out and enjoy the view of the city at night.

While walking, she reached for her cellphone and quickly looked for Sachiko's number and pressed the call button. It was ringing, but Yumi waited patiently hoping that her onee-sama would soon answer. Upon reaching the corner, she saw a familiar car. She would recognize it even miles away. Yumi hurried her strides, excited to see the owner of the car. And she was right, Yumi could almost see the silhouette of the very handsome Ginkgo Prince and he was with her Cinderella! That's right! Her Cinderella, not his. Isn't she so lucky!

"Why did it stop ringing?" Yumi asked herself whilst half running towards the door.

She reached for the door and pushed it quickly but as soon as she did that, she was shocked to see Sachiko rejecting her ringing phone and threw the phone inside her bag in a very unladylike manner. It hurt her to see her onee-sama's expression when she was calling but she was again surprised to see her princess stand up and grab Suguru's collar and pull him towards her face. The next few words that were uttered were probably the most hurtful words that shattered her delicate heart.

Sachiko, distraught and her heart broke into tiny million pieces, felt like the world was against her. What was the use of asking for her freedom and cancel the engagement if the woman she loves is in love with someone else. She doesn't have a reason anymore to break whatever agreement her family had for her, she just doesn't have the will anymore. Thinking this, she stood up and grabbed Suguru. Surprised by her strength but she's not backing down, she died the other night and if she does what she was thinking, this was second to nothing.

"Let's get married."


End file.
